My Little Servant
by Beyb Haraka
Summary: Naruto si duda keren beranak satu dipertemukan dengan seorang gadis remaja yang mirip seperti boneka Barbie bernama Hyuga Hinata, dan karena bujukan maut dari sang putra yang tergila-gila dengan Hinata, akhirnya Naruto mengangkat Hinata sebagai… (untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut, silahkan baca fic saya)
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Naruto si duda keren dipertemukan dengan seorang gadis remaja yang mirip seperti boneka Barbie bernama Hyuga Hinata, dan karena bujukan maut putranya yang tergila-gila dengan Hinata, akhirnya Naruto mengangkat Hinata sebagai… (untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut, silahkan baca fic saya)

…

Hay guys!, Beyb hadir dengan fic naruhina nih… padahal 2 fic masih belum Beyb selsaiin, tapi udah buat fic baru lagi, abisnya imajinasi diotakku numpuk2, jadi aq kluarin deh.. hehe. karakter Naruto dan Hinata juga agak OOC disini, jgn protes ya! cz ini demi kepentingan plot. kalo ga OOC, seperti biasa, maka fic ini g bakal ada. dan pasti banyak bgt yg suka sama pair ini, ngeliat begitu banyak author yang buat fic dengan pair naruhina, pasti penggemarnya naruhina berjuta-juta.

Oke, ini kali pertama Beyb buat fic dg pair naruhina ni FFN, semoga cerita yg Beyb suguhin ini bisa nyangkut dihati kalian semua,

Oke! Let's eat it..

Ittadakimasu.

…

..

.

 **MY LITTLE SERVANT**

Chapter 1

Genre : Romance/Drama

Pair : NaruHina

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

My Little Servant © Beyb Haraka

 **Cast** : Uzumaki **Naruto** (32), Hyuga **Hinata** (19)

And many other.

.

..

…

 **Naruto's POV**

.

Hai! Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, seorang duda tampan beranak satu yang kini menjabat sebagai CEO diperusahaan otomotif terbesar se-Asia. Banyak yang bilang jika aku ini adalah suami impian, mapan, tampan, bertubuh sempurna, ramah, dan mempunyai jiwa kepemimpinan yang tinggi. Aku tidak sombong! tapi itu semua adalah kata orang-orang yang memang berujung pada sebuah kenyataan.

Amakawa Shion, mantan istriku, kami telah bercerai 4 tahun yang lalu. Dia adalah wanita yang sangat kucintai dulu, namun rasa itu kini telah berubah menjadi kebencian karena dia telah tega mengkhianatiku dan berselingkuh dengan pria lain dibelakangku. Dan setelah bercerai dia langsung kabur keInggris bersama selingkuhannya dengan membawa lari uangku sejumlah 5 juta Yen, memang tak seberapa bagiku, tapi aku sangat menyayangkan sekali tindakannya yang seperti seorang pencuri. Sungguh memalukan!

Padahal jika dipikir-pikir apa kurangnya aku?, orang-orang saja bahkan menyebutku sebagai _The Perfect Man in The World_. Namun masih tetap ada saja wanita yang tega mengkhianati pria tampan sepertiku. Benar-benar lucu sekaligus menyedihkan.

Dari hasil pernikahanku dengan Shion, kami dikaruniai seorang putra yang kini telah berusia 5 tahun. Uzumaki Key, malaikat kecilku, kekuatanku dan pengobat hatiku. Dia lahir setahun sebelum aku menceraikan Ibunya. Hak asuh Key tentu saja jatuh ketanganku, karena disini Ibunyalah yang sepenuhnya bersalah. Key adalah cerminan diriku, warna kulitnya Tan sama sepertiku, ceria, enerjik dan pandai. Pipinya gembil, hidungya mancung dan bibirnya tipis, namun rambutnya berwarna pirang gelap, sedikit berbeda dengan warna rambutku yang pirang terang.

Saat aku sibuk bekerja seperti ini, biasanya aku menitipkannya pada Ibu. Bisa dikatakan bila aku ini adalah seorang _workaholic_ , jarang punya waktu dengan putraku, bahkan dalam seminggu terkadang hanya dua kali saja aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Aku memang sengaja menyibukkan diriku dengan berbagai pekerjaan. Lembur dan tidur dikantor sudah biasa bagiku. Sampai-sampai Ibu dan Ayah sering mengamukku karena selalu mengecawakan Key dan menelantarkannya. Hahh… kuakui aku memang Ayah yang jahat karena sering meninggalkan putraku sendirian. Tapi jika tidak begitu, aku pasti akan susah _move_ _on_. Meskipun sekarang aku memang benar-benar sudah sepenuhnya _move on_ dari Shion. Maafkan Daddy Key!

.

 **End of Naruto's POV**

.

 _my little servant_

 _._

 **Uzumaki Corp. Office**

 **naruto's room**

.

"Daddyyyyyyyyyy!" teriak Key dengan lantang, sontak langsung membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"K-Key?"gumam Naruto terbata, sambil menatap putranya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Hiks, Daddy kenapa?, kenapa tidak pulang-pulang?, kenapa Daddy membohongi Key lagi? Hiks, hiks, hiks…" tanya Key dengan isakan memilukan, bocah tampan yang masih memakai seragam TK itu menangis tersedu-sedu sambil mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya.

"Ya Tuhan Key!" Naruto yang merasa amat bersalah itupun langsung beranjak dari kursi kerjanya dan berjalan menghampiri sang putra.

"Hwaaaaa… Daddy jahaaaaat, Daddy sudah tidak sayang Key, Daddy lebih sayang sama uang, lebih baik Key jadi uang saja biar Daddy bisa sayang sama Key, hiks.. hiks.. hiks…" seru Key yang makin menangis kencang. Bukannya kasihan, tapi Naruto malah tersenyum geli saat mendengar ucapan polos putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Sudah-sudah, anak Daddy tidak boleh menangis. Seorang pria yang kuat seperti Key tidak sepantasnya menangis histeris seperti ini, bahkan Iron Man saja tidak pernah menangis." Bujuk Naruto sambil berlutut dan memeluk Key dengan erat, iapun juga menepuk-nepuk punggung putranya pelan.

"Be-benarkahh?, I-Iron Man ti-tidak pernah menangis?" tanya Key yang masih sesenggukan. Dengan tampang polosnya, pemuda kecil itu menanyakan tentang tokoh super hero favoritnya kepada sang Ayah.

"Tentu saja sayang, Iron Man itu sangat kuat seperti Key, makanya dia tidak menangis. Kalau Key menangis seperti ini, berarti Key bukan Iron Man,"

"Lalu apa Daddy?" tanya Key penasaran.

"Barbie, Key mau jadi Barbie?"

"Hwaaaaaaaa… Daddyyyyy… Key laki-laki sungguhan, Key tidak mau jadi Barbie, Key laki-laki bukan perempuan… hiks, hiks!" triak Key dengan nada tak terima. Sang Ayah malah tersenyum-senyum gemas karena melihat betapa polosnya kelakuan sang putra. Meskipun pandai berbicara dan suka membuat orang lain tertawa, namun Key tetaplah anak kecil berusia 5 tahun yang masih polos dan butuh kasih sayang dari kedua orangtuanya. Ah! Naruto jadi semakin merasa bersalah karena sudah mengorbankan Key yang tidak berdosa.

"Makanya Key tidak boleh menangis lagi, malaikatnya Daddy harus terus tersenyum!, maafkan Daddy ya!" ujar dan ungkap Naruto dengan penuh penyesalan.

"I-Iyaaa… Key tidak mau nangis lagi, Keykan Iron Man bukan Barbie," ucap Key sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto, kini Tuan Muda kecil itu mengusapi airmatanya yang masih tersisa diwajah dengan dibantu sang Ayah.

"Key memaafkan Daddykan?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan memelas. Ia tahu jika putranya itu sangat tidak suka melihat wajah sedih dan memelasnya.

"…" geleng Key sembari mencebikkan bibirnya dengan imut.

"Lohh… kenapa Key tidak mau memaafkan Daddy?" tanya kembali Naruto dengan wajah yang ia buat sedih.

"Percuma Key memaafkan Daddy, nanti Daddy pasti meninggalkan Key lagi," ungkap Key dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Hati Naruto amat miris sekali mendengarnya, ia sadar bahwa ia sudah sangat keterlaluan kepada Key. Padahal ia sendiri yang sudah memperjuangkan hak asuh Key mati-matian, namun nyatanya sekarang ia malah mensia-siakan putranya sendiri. Benar-benar Ayah yang jahat.

"Key benci Daddy?"

Naruto menyisir rambut pirang Key dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Key sayang Daddy," jawab Key lirih. Mencoba menahan tangis, ia tak mau disebut dengan Barbie lagi jika ketahuan menangis oleh Ayahnya.

"Daddy memang jahat sekali pada Key, Key boleh memukul Daddy sekarang!"

"Daddy!"

"Ayo pukul Daddy!" titah Naruto pada Key yang semakin memerah wajahnya karena menahan tangis.

"Daddyyy!"

Namun bukan pukulan yang Naruto dapatkan dari Key, melainkan sebuah pelukan hangat yang sangat menenangkan.

"Key sayang Daddy, kata Oba-chan kita tidak boleh memukul orang yang kita sayangi," ungkap dan tutur Key dengan suara parau.

"Key!, Daddy juga sangat menyayangi Key," ungkap Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ia balas pelukan sang putra dengan erat, Naruto benar-benar sangat menyesal karena sudah membuat buah hatinya kecewa berkali-kali.

"Key memaafkan Daddy, asalkan Daddy tidak sayang uang, Daddy harusnya sayang sama Key," ucap Key seraya melepaskan pelukannya. Naruto yang mendengar uacapan polos putranya itupun kembali terkekeh pelan.

"Iya jagoan Daddy!, Daddy janji mulai sekarang Daddy akan lebih menyayangi Key dibanding dengan uang, Daddy akan selalu ada untuk Key dan Daddy berjanji akan selalu menemani Key kemanapun Key mau," janji Naruto dengan sungguh-sungguh. Kali ini ia benar-benar tak mau membohongi putranya lagi, sudah cukup Key menderita karenanya. Dan sekarang ia ingin melihat putranya bahagia setiap hari.

"Benarkah Daddy?, Daddy tidak berbohongkan?" tanya Key dengan antusias, kedua mata _sapphire_ nya berbinar-binar penuh semangat.

"Tidak sayang!" geleng Naruto meyakinkan.

"Horeeeeee!, akhirnya Key bisa selalu bersama dengan Daddy, nanti kalau Key sekolah Daddy yang antar Key tiap hari ya!"

"Iya jagoan!" angguk Naruto sambil mencubit pipi gembil Key dengan gemas.

"Yess! Yess! Yess!" Keypun meloncat-loncat kegirangan dan membuat sang Ayah tersenyum haru melihat tingkah sang putra yang langka.

"Oh ya, tadi Key kesini dengan siapa?" tanya Naruto sambil berdiri dan menggendong tubuh Key.

"Taksi Daddy!" jawab Key enteng.

"APA TAKSI?" pekik Naruto terkejut setengah mati.

"Iya, habisnya Oba-chan selalu sibuk dengan teman-temannya makanya tidak mau mengantar Key bertemu Daddy, ya sudah Key berangkat sendiri saja, Keykan Iron Man, masa pergi kekantor Daddy saja tidak bisa," jelas Key dengan nada polos, membuat Naruto langsung naik darah dan menghela nafas tak habis pikir berkali-kali.

"Oh Tuhan Keeey!, kenapa kau bisa senekat itu sih nak?, kau membuat Daddy sangat khawatir.." ungkap Naruto sambil memeluk tubuh Key secara protektif.

"Key salah ya?, Keykan ingin bertemu Daddy." Tanya dan ujar Key sambil membalas pelukan Ayahnya.

"Ya jelas salah sayang, Key masih terlalu kecil untuk pergi kemana-mana sendirian. Apalagi pergi kekantor Daddy dengan menaiki Taksi seorang diri, nanti jika Key hilang atau diculik orang bagaimana?, Key tidak takut hm?"

"Key tidak takut Daddy, Keykan Iron Man. Key kuat kok, nanti jika ada orang yang ingin menculik Key, Key akan menghajarnya, Chiat! Chiat! Chiat!" Keypun menirukan gerakan seperti seorang pesilat.

Naruto tak habis pikir melihat kelakuan putranya yang menggelikan itu, hilang sudah rasa marahnya pada Key. Key selalu saja bisa membuatnya luluh, tersenyum, tertawa bahkan menangis, putranya itu memang benar-benar penuh warna. Namun satu yang masih Naruto sayangkan, kenapa sifat nekatnya itu harus menurun kepada Key sih?, akibatnya jadi seperti sekarang inikan.

"Daddy tahu Key itu Iron Man, tapi Iron Man juga tidak senekat Key." Tutur Naruto sambil mengelap sedikit peluh didahi sang putra.

"Apa benar?, jadi Key tidak boleh nekat seperti tadi lagi ya?" tanya Key merasa bersalah.

"Tidak boleh sayang, Key tidak boleh mengulanginya lagi. Daddy tidak mau terjadi apa-apa pada Key, Key sayang sama Daddykan?"

"Key janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi Daddy, Key sayang sama Daddy!" Keypun memeluk Ayahnya dengan sayang.

"Hm! Key memang anak pintar, sekarang Oba-chan pasti sedang khawatir dan mencari-cari Key."

 _How do I live.. without the ones I love…_

 _Time still turns the pages of the book its burned…_

Tiba-tiba nada dering dari _smartphone_ milik Naruto berbunyi, lagu berjudul _So Far Away_ milik _Avenged Sevenfold_ itu terus mengalun menandakan jika sedang ada panggilan yang masuk.

"Tuhkan Oba-chan menghubungi Daddy," kata Naruto seraya menatap layar _smartphone_ nya, dan iapun segera mengangkat telepon dari Ibunya itu.

"Hallo Ibu!"

("…")

"Ibu tenanglah, cucu kesayangan Ibu sekarang bersamaku,"

("…")

"Ya, dia nekat datang kekantorku dengan menaiki Taksi sendirian."

("…")

"Tidak apa-apa Ibu, yang penting sekarang Key baik-baik saja bersamaku."

("…")

"Iya-iya, aku minta maaf karena sudah sering meninggalkannya. Aku janji mulai sekarang akan lebih memperhatikannya, aku akan selalu ada untukknya."

("…")

"Aku tidak bohong, aku benar-benar sangat serius kali ini."

("…")

"Sayang!, Oba-chan ingin mendengar suaramu." Ujar Naruto pada Key sambil mendekatkan _smartphone_ nya ketelinga kiri Key.

"Hallo Oba-chaaan!" sapa Key pada sang Nenek melalui telepon.

("…")

"Key baik-baik saja kok, maafkan Key ya… Oba-chan pasti mencari Key,"

("…")

"Habisnya Key ingin sekali bertemu Daddy, Key rindu Daddy tapi tidak ada yang mau antar Key bertemu Daddy."

("…")

"Tidak apa-apa Oba-chan tidak salah."

("…")

"Iya Key janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, maafkan Key!"

("…")

"Key juga sayang Oba-chan, mmmuuuuaaacchhh!"

Tuuut. Tuuut. Tuuut.

Sambungan teleponpun terputus.

"Sudah mati Daddy," ujar Key pada sang Ayah.

"Mungkin Oba-chan sudah memutuskannya." Narutopun melihat sejenak layar smartphonenya sebelum memasukkannya kedalam saku celana.

"Daddyyy!" panggil Key manja.

"Iya Key?"

"Key mau makan Pizza diMall," rajuk Key.

"Key lapar?" tanya Naruto sambil mengelus rambut Key.

"Iya, tapi Key ingin makan Pizza rasa keju diMall."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang,"

"Benarkah?" tanya Key dengan wajah gembira.

"Tentu saja jagoaaan!"

"Yeeeee asyiiiiik!" Keypun bersorak-sorak kegirangan. Dan Naruto yang melihat itupun jadi semakin merasa bersalah terhadap putra kesayangannya. Padahal hanya makan Pizza diMall bersama dengan Ayahnya, tapi Key sudah segembira itu. Pemuda kecil itu memang amat haus akan kasih sayang dari kedua orangtuanya, dan Naruto sebagai orangtua tunggalnya malah tidak mampu untuk memberikan apa yang putranya butuhkan. Sungguh miris sekali.

"Ya sudah ayo!" ajak Naruto.

"Ayo!" seru Key kegirangan sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya keatas penuh semangat. Ayah serta anak itupun segera pergi menuju Mall yang terdapat dipusat kota Tokyo. Disepanjang jalan menuju keluar kantor, tak sedikit para karyawan perempuan Naruto yang tersenyum-senyum manis untuk mencari perhatiannya. Narutopun hanya menanggapinya dengan gelengan geli, dan sesekali tersenyum manis untuk membalas sapaan mereka. Naruto yakin, para karyawan perempuannya itu pasti akan langsung berteriak histeris ketika mendapatkan senyuman maut darinya. Dasar _Hot Daddy!_

… …

 **Glam Royal & Plaza **

...

Naruto dan Key akhirnya sampai di _Glam Royal & Plaza_ setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 20 menit dari kantor menggunakan _Pagani Huayra_ warna putihnya. Kali ini Naruto tak menggendong putranya, karena tadi Key ingin berjalan sendiri dan meminta dituntun olehnya. Kedua makhluk tampan itu terlihat bagaikan seorang raja dan pangeran kecil, banyak sekali wanita yang diam-diam mencuri pandang kearah Naruto untuk menikmati ketampanan pria dewasa itu. Naruto sendiri selalu menanggapi itu semua dengan cuek dan bersikap _stay cool_ , toh memang sudah biasa. Namanya juga pria tampan, pasti banyak yang mengincar.

"Daddyyy! Itu Pizzanya!" seru Key sambil menunjuk kearah sebuah kafe Italy yang khusus menjual berbagai jenis Pizza dan Pasta, sepertinya itu stand kafe yang baru, karena Naruto sebelumnya tidak pernah melihat kafe itu ada diMall mewah ini.

"Kenapa tidak ketempat yang biasanya saja Key?" Tanya Naruto pada sang putra.

"Tidak mauuu!, Key maunya disana saja." Jawab Key dengan tatapan _puppy eyes_ andalannya. Siapa yang tidak luluh dengan wajah polos nan imut itu jika sudah begini.

"Tapi–"

"Daddy!" rajuk Key sambil menarik-narik tangan sang Ayah.

"Hmm.. baiklah jagoan pemaksa!" dan Narutopun akhirnya menuruti keinginan putra tercintanya itu, dari pada Key ngambek nanti.

...

 **Felice Pasta n' Pizza Cave**

.

"Wahhhh! Bagus sekali," seru Key yang baru saja masuk kedalam kafe Italy itu, bocah tampan yang enerjik itu langsung berlari-lari untuk melihat-lihat sekeliling kafe.

"Keeey! Jangan lari-lari seperti itu nanti jatuh," interupsi Naruto saat berjalan masuk kedalam kafe sambil mencari bangku kosong untuknya dan Key.

"Daddy lihat itu ada gambar menara Pisa, wahhhh... bagus sekali seperti sungguhan," ujar Key sambil menatap takjub kearah gambar menara Pisa tiga dimensi dengan hiasan lampu-lampu terang yang terdapat disalah satu dinding kafe. Para pengunjung yang ada disitupun sempat tersenyum-senyum geli melihat tingkah menggemaskan Key, apalagi setelah para pengunjung perempuan menatap kearah Ayah Key, mereka semua langsung terdiam seribu bahasa karena saking terpesonanya melihat ketampanan Ayah Key. Tinggi, tegap, dada bidang, perut _sixpack_ , kulit Tan eksotis, rambut pirang agak berantakan, rahang tinggi dan kokoh, serta senyuman maut, wanita mana yang tak akan meleleh ketika melihatnya.

"Duduk sini Key!, katanya lapar.." titah Naruto sambil melonggarkan dasinya.

"Iya Daddy!" Keypun menuruti perintah Ayahnya, bocah imut itupun langsung berlari menuju bangku yang ditempati oleh sang Ayah.

"Permisi Tuan!, silahkan memilih pesanannya." Ujar seorang _waitress_ yang tiba-tiba datang sambil menyodorkan buku menu kearah Naruto.

"Ah iya!" dan Naruto dengan senyuman manisnya itupun langsung mengambil buku menu yang disodorkan oleh sang _waitress_. _Waitress_ itu sampai menelan ludah berkali-kali karena melihat senyuman manis Naruto, bunyi degub jantungnya bahkan hampir menyerupai club malam.

"Aku mau yang ini Daddy!" pinta Key sambil menunjuk gambar Pizza keju yang terdapat dibuku menu.

"Iya Key," angguk Naruto. "Kami pesan satu _Double Cheese Pizza_ ," ujarnya pada sang waitress sambil menutup kembali buku menunya.

"Lalu minumnya?" Tanya _waitress_ tersebut sembari mencatat pesanan Naruto.

"Aku mau _Ice Cream Chocolate_ Daddy!" pinta Key dengan penuh semangat.

"Ice _Cream Chocolate_ satu yang ukuran kecil saja," ucap Naruto.

"Ada lagi?" Tanya kembali _waitress_ itu dengan tatapan kikuk, rasanya ia benar-benar ingin meleleh saat ini juga. Tatapan sayu dari mata _shappire_ Naruto benar-benar menghipnotisnya.

"Bawakan juga minuman bersoda untukku," imbuh Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu harap ditunggu sebentar Tuan," ujar sang _waitress_ , lalu iapun segera beranjak pergi menuju dapur kafe untuk memenuhi pesanan Naruto.

"Tempatnya asyik ya Daddy," ungkap Key sambil menelusuri pemandangan disekitarnya dengan kedua matanya.

"Hm!" gumam Naruto dengan senyuman lemah, entah kenapa tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa agak pusing. Perutnya juga mual seperti diaduk-aduk. Namun pria tampan itu segera menghiraukannya dan kembali bersikap biasa seolah ia tak merasakan apa-apa.

"Daddy kenapa?" tanya Key pada sang Ayah dengan tatapan heran, pemuda kecil itu selalu peka terhadap ekspresi wajah yang ditunjukkan oleh Naruto.

"Daddy tidak apa-apa Key," dusta Naruto dengan gelengan pelan. Ia mencoba tersenyum manis pada Key supaya putranya itu tidak mengkhawatirkannya.

"Ohh… Key kira Daddy sakit, habisnya Daddy diam saja sih.."

"Daddy sehat sayang," Narutopun mengelus puncak kepala Key dengan sayang, berharap agar putranya itu tidak mencemaskannya lagi.

"Maaf mengganggu Tuan!, ini pesanan anda." Ujar seorang _waitress_ sambil meletakkan pesanan Naruto diatas meja. Namun kali ini _waitress_ nya adalah wanita yang berbeda meskipun sikap yang ditunjukkan tetap sama seperti temannya tadi. Berdebar-debar dan kikuk saat berhadapan dengan pria setampan Naruto.

"Ah iya terimakasih!" ungkap Naruto pada sang _waitress_ yang sempat mencuri-curi pandang kearahnya.

"Sama-sama Tuan!" _waitress_ itupun segera pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Key.

"Hmmm… harum kejunya wangi sekaliiiiii… ini pasti sangat lezat Daddy!" ungkap Key dengan semangat sambil mencium aroma Pizza yang menggugah seleranya. Bocah lima tahun itupun segera meminta Ayahnya untuk memotongkan Pizza untuknya.

"Ini Key!" Narutopun menyerahkan sepertiga potongan Pizza pada Key. Keypun menerimanya dengan antusias.

"Daddy tidak makan?" tanya Key pada sang Ayah.

"Hm, Daddy masih kenyang Key." Jawab Naruto berbohong, padahal ia juga merasa lapar sama seperti Key, tapi perutnya terasa makin mual hingga membuatnya tidak bernafsu untuk menyantap makanan apapun.

"Daddy baik-baik sajakan?" Key yang masih mengunyah Pizza itupun terlihat semakin panic karena tiba-tiba sang Ayah menundukkan kepala sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Akh!" rintih Naruto sembari memijit pelipisnya, sakit kepala yang ia rasakan tadi kini semakin menjadi-jadi, namun sayangnya itu hanya disebelah kiri. Rasanya begitu pusing dan nyeri. Apalagi ditambah dengan perut yang begitu mual, Naruto ingin muntah rasanya. Namun ia segera membekap mulutnya menggunakan tangan sebelum semua itu terjadi, ini tempat umum, dan sangat tidak lucu jika ia muntah ditempat seperti ini. Migrennya kambuh ditempat yang tak seharusnya, benar-benar menyusahkan.

"Daddy!, Daddy kenapa?" pekik Key dengan panik ketika melihat Ayahnya semakin mengerang kesakitan.

"Da-Daddy tidak apa-apa Key, Daddy ha-hanya pusing sedikit," jawab Naruto setelah melepaskan bekapannya, bahkan untuk bicara saja ia harus terbata-bata. Pelipisnya kini sudah banjir oleh keringat dingin.

"Barbie!" gumam Key lirih sambil menatap tajam kearah gadis cantik yang tengah berdiri didepan meja kasir. Bocah yang tengah panik itupun segera turun dari kursinya dan berlari menuju gadis itu.

"K-Key!, kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto pada Key yang sudah berlari menjauh darinya, Ayah muda itu tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh putranya saat ini. Mau menyusul Keypun rasanya tidak mungkin, tubuhnya benar-benar lemas sekali ditambah dengan denyutan keras yang terus menghantam kepala kirinya, membuat Naruto tak henti-hentinya meringis kasakitan.

.

"Barbiiiiiie!" triak Key pada gadis _sexy_ berambut panjang yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan buku notanya. Para pengunjung kafe saja sampai menoleh heran kearah Key, namun gadis yang Key panggil malah tak peduli sama sekali kepadanya. "Barbie!" panggil Key sambil menarik-narik tangan wanita muda itu.

"E' si-siapa?" tanya gadis bernama Hinata itu dengan nada bingung, memang banyak orang yang mengatakan jika ia mirip dengan boneka, tapi baru kali ini ia mendengar ada orang yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Barbie, apalagi yang memanggil adalah seorang bocah asing.

"Barbie tolong Daddyku, dia sakit Barbie!" pinta Key dengan tatapan memelas sambil menarik-narik tangan Hinata.

"Ma-maaf aku tidak mengerti dengan maksudmu adik kecil," ungkap Hinata dengan tatapan bingung pada Key.

"Itu Daddyku, dia sedang kesakitan, tolong sembuhkan dia Barbie, aku mohon!" pinta Key dengan _puppy_ _eyes_ sambil menunjuk kearah Ayahnya yang masih tampak menunduk seraya memijit-mijit pelipisnya.

"Aku…"

Hinata masih bingung dengan keadaan ini, ia masih belum bisa mencerna dengan baik tentang situasi mengejutkan yang sedang menimpanya kini, dimana saat ia serius-seriusnya mengecek pengeluaran bulanan kafe, namun tiba-tiba ada anak kecil yang memanggilnya Barbie dan meminta tolong padanya untuk menyembuhkan sang Ayah. Aneh sekali bukan?

"Barbie!, kau lihat sendirikan Daddyku sedang kesakitan, aku mohon tolong sembuhkan dia hiks!" pinta Key kembali sambil terisak pelan. Hinata yang masih sedikit melamunpun langsung tersadar karena mendengar isakan Key. Hinata sangat menyukai anak-anak, dan dia sangat benci sekali melihat anak kecil bersedih.

"Ssssttt! Namamu siapa sayang?" tanya Hinata sambil mengelus-elus punggung Key agar bocah cilik itu berhenti menangis.

"Key, Uzumaki Key." Jawab Key dengan nada bergetar menahan tangis, ia lupa jika sang Ayah telah melarangnya untuk menangis.

"Baiklah kalau begitu sekarang kita tolong Ayah Key ya!" ajak Hinata dengan senyuman manis, Key yang melihat itupun sempat terpesona dengan kecantikan Hinata, Hinata memang mirip sekali dengan boneka Barbie yang cantik.

"Huum!" angguk Key dengan cepat. Dan dengan segera Hinatapun langsung berjalan menuju bangku Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan Key.

.

"E' Ya Tuhan!" rintih Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat untuk menahan rasa sakit. Deru nafasnya masih tampak tersengal-sengal, dan Naruto tidak tahu harus berbuat apa jika penyakit sialannya itu sudah kambuh seperti ini.

"Daddy! Daddy bertahanlah, Barbie akan menolong Daddy." Ujar Key sambil bergerak mendekat kearah sang Ayah.

"Jangan ngelantur Key, apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Naruto pada Key dengan penuh emosi. Sudah kepalanya amat pusing, tadi Key tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana, dan sekarang kembali dengan bicara yang tidak-tidak. Tentu saja itu semua membuat Naruto terpancing emosi.

"Daddy jangan marah sama Key, Key hanya ingin menolong Daddy.." jawab Key dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ia khawatir sekaligus takut melihat Ayahnya seperti ini.

"Sudah-sudah, Key diam sebentar ya! Biar kakak menolong Ayah Key dulu," Hinatapun berusaha untuk menenangkan Key dengan mengelus kepala bocah imut itu.

"Barbie tolong Daddy!" pinta Key dengan suara lirih sambil menatap Hinata penuh harap.

"Iya sayang!, Kakak akan menolong Daddynya Key," balas Hinata dengan senyuman lembut, Key yang mendengar itupun langsung tersenyum manis.

"Sepertinya ini Migren," ujar mahasiswi kedokteran semester 5 itu sambil memeriksa denyut nadi Naruto.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, kau pergi saja, maaf sudah membuatmu repot karena ulah nakal Key," usir Naruto secara halus sembari menepis tangan Hinata, nafasnya masih terengah-engah menahan rasa sakit, para pengunjung wanita yang melihat Naruto kesakitan seperti itu merasa sangat khawatir, namun apa yang bisa mereka lakukan kecuali hanya melihat.

"Key tunggu sebentar ya!, Kakak beli obat untuk Daddynya Key dulu," ucap Hinata pada Key.

"Key ikut Barbie!" pinta Key sebelum Hinata beranjak pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kakak cuma sebentar saja sayang, Key jaga Daddy dulu ya!,"

"Baiklah.. Key akan menjaga Daddy, Barbie jangan lama-lama ya!"

"Kakak akan segera kembali kok!" dan Hinatapun segera melesat pergi guna mencari obat untuk Naruto diApotik.

…

Beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya Hinata telah kembali dengan membawa sebungkus obat Migren untuk Naruto. Namun saat Naruto akan meminum colanya, Hinata dengan segera langsung mencegahnya.

"Apa yang anda lakukan?, disaat seperti ini tidak seharusnya anda meminum ini," Hinatapun mengambil paksa gelas berisi cola dari tangan Naruto.

"A-aku haus!" ungkap Naruto.

"Tunggu sebentar!, saya akan segera kembali." Hinatapun segera beranjak menuju dapur kafe. Dan 5 menit kemudian, gadis cantik yang memakai dress ketat diatas lutut berwarna biru toska dan berlengan panjang itupun kembali dari dapur dengan membawa nampan berisi segelas air mineral, secangkir _green tea_ hangat dan semangkuk bubur sayuran.

"Apa yang kau bawa?, aku tidak memesan ini," tanya dan ungkap Naruto dengan tatapan bingung. Sebenarnya siapa sih wanita asing yang dipanggil Barbie oleh Key ini?

"Sebaiknya anda diam saja!" Hinata tak mengindahkan perkataan Naruto. Gadis imut itu kembali duduk dikursi yang ada didepan Naruto, dan dengan cekatan iapun segera membuka bungkus berisi satu tablet _Ibuprofen_ , obat pereda nyeri untuk penderita Migren yang cukup berat. "Cepat telan ini!" titahnya pada Naruto dengan suara yang lembut, ia sodorkan obat tersebut secara langsung kemulut Naruto.

"Aku–"

"Ingin sakitnya hilangkan?, kalau begitu ayo telan!"

"Hm!" Narutopun akhirnya menurut, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan sakit kepalanya. Dan segera menelan obat yang disuapkan oleh Hinata.

"Minum airnya dulu," Hinata kembali menyodorkan sesuatu kemulut Naruto berupa segelas air mineral.

"Aku bisa minum sendiri," ungkap Naruto sambil mengambil gelas berisi air tersebut dari tangan Hinata.

"…" Hinatapun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk paham menanggapinya.

Sedangkan Key yang melihat adegan antara Ayahnya dan gadis asing yang ia panggil Barbie itu merasa sangat senang sekali. Pemuda cilik itu merasa seperti memiliki keluarga yang utuh saat ini, ada Daddynya dan juga ada Hinata sebagai Mommy baru untuknya. Key ingin sekali memiliki Mommy sebaik Hinata yang begitu perhatian terhadap Daddynya padahal gadis itu baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Daddynya.

"Ukh!" baru beberapa tegukan, namun Naruto terpaksa harus menghentikan aksi minumnya karena merasa perutnya kembali bergejolak.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata agak cemas, perempuan mana yang tidak cemas melihat pria setampan Naruto kesakitan. Hinata saja bahkan mengakui jika Naruto adalah pria tertampan yang pernah ia lihat.

"Perutku mual," ungkap Naruto sambil menyentuh perut datarnya.

"Kalau begitu jangan dihabiskan airnya, sekarang anda minum _green tea_ nya untuk meredakan mual," Hinatapun menyodorkan secangkir _green tea_ kepada Naruto.

"Hm!" Naruto hanya mengangguk patuh, lalu mengambil cangkir tersebut dari tangan Hinata dan menyesap teh hangatnya secara perlahan.

Diam-diam banyak juga para pengunjung wanita yang masih tetap setia berada didalam kafe hanya untuk menyaksikan adegan tersebut. Siapapun wanita yang melihatnya pasti saat ini mereka ingin sekali berada diposisi Hinata, mengobati pria setampan Naruto yang sedang sakit, wanita mana yang tidak mau melakukannya meskipun pria tersebut sudah mempunyai anak sekalipun.

"Sekarang Tuan rileks ya!" ujar Hinata pada Naruto. Dan tanpa diduga sedikitpun oleh Naruto bahkan orang-orang yang tengah melihatnya, tiba-tiba Hinata memijat pelipisnya dengan gerakan lembut yang menenangkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap heran kearah Hinata.

"Diam saja dan pejamkan mata anda!" titah Hinata.

"Tapi–"

"Rasa sakitnya akan segera menghilang jika dipijat seperti ini," potong Hinata dengan cepat.

"Hm!" Narutopun menuruti perintah Hinata, pemuda dewasa itu langsung memejamkan kedua matanya. Menikmati pijatan Hinata yang begitu nyaman dan membuat rasa sakit dikepalanya berangsur-angsur menghilang. Naruto mengakui jika pijatan Hinata adalah pijatan ternyaman yang pernah ia rasakan. Dan baru pertama kali ini ada wanita yang memperlakukannya dengan tulus dan penuh perhatian. Karena selama ini banyak wanita yang mengejar-ngejarnya hanya untuk mengincar hartanya saja tanpa memberikan perhatian dan ketulusan terhadap Naruto yang sudah 4 tahun hidup menduda. Sebenarnya siapa sih wanita yang ada didepannya saat ini?, kenapa wanita asing ini begitu sangat perhatian padanya padahal mereka baru pertama kali bertemu, bahkan kenal saja tidak.

'Ya Tuhan, pria ini benar-benar terlihat semakin tampan jika sedang merintih seperti ini, wajahnya seperti malaikat.. padahal sudah mempunyai seorang putra, tapi dia masih tetap terlihat mempesona. Astaga! Apa yang aku pikirkan, dia pasti punya seorang istri dirumah. Punya anak pasti jelas punya istri, dasar bodoh! Tidak mungkin aku menyukai pria yang sudah beristri,' ujar Hinata dalam hati dengan senyuman miris. Namun tatapan matanya masih belum beralih sedikitpun dari sosok Naruto, wajah tampan Naruto sangat sayang bila disia-siakan, maka dari itu Hinata tak mau membuang kesempatan untuk mengeksplorasinya.

"Barbie!, Daddyku tampan sekalikan?" tanya Key dengan nada berbisik pada Hinata yang langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah.. euh.. apa Key?" tanya balik Hinata pada bocah yang tengah duduk disamping Ayahnya itu dengan salah tingkah.

"Daddyku tampan sekalikan?" tanya kembali Key dengan senyuman geli, ia bisa melihat jika wajah Hinata saat ini sudah sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"…" Hinatapun hanya tersenyum kikuk menanggapi pertanyaan Key. Ia akui jika Naruto memang tampan, bahkan sangat tampan.

"Anda boleh membuka mata anda kembali Tuan," ujar Hinata pada Naruto seraya menjauhkan tangannya dari pelipis pria cool itu. Namun sedetik kemudian, Hinata malah membersihkan keringat yang masih membanjiri wajah Naruto menggunakan _tissue_ , membuat para wanita pasti akan menjerit histeris saat melihatnya.

"Siapa dia Key?" tanya Naruto pada sang putra tanpa merasa risih sedikitpun dengan tindakan Hinata, diam-diam pria berkulit Tan itu memang menyukai perhatian tulus yang diberikan oleh Hinata kepadanya.

"Dia Barbie Daddy!" jawab Key dengan senyuman manis.

"Maksud Daddy namanya Key.. Key kenal dia dimana?"

"Ekhem!, maaf Tuan, jika soal itu anda bisa tanyakan langsung pada saya," dehem dan ujar Hinata pada Naruto yang langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"Jadi?" tanpa bertanya langsungpun, Hinata sudah mengerti dengan ekspresi wajah Naruto yang sedang menuntut penjelasan darinya.

"Nama saya Hyuga Hinata, Key dan saya baru bertemu beberapa saat yang lalu, ketika saya sedang berada ditempat kasir tiba-tiba putra anda memanggil saya dengan sebutan Barbie dan meminta tolong pada saya untuk mengobati anda yang sedang kesakitan," jelas Hinata, lalu menyingkirkan tangannya dari wajah Naruto karena ia telah selesai membersihkan keringat diwajah rupawan duda keren itu.

"Jadi… kau sama sekali tidak kenal dengan Aunty ini Key?" tanya Naruto pada Key dengan tatapan tajam. Bisa-bisanya putranya yang pandai itu meminta bantuan pada wanita asing yang tidak ia kenal dengan memanggilnya Barbie pula, sungguh memalukan.

"Habisnya… Key tidak tahu harus minta tolong pada siapa, Key sangat takut melihat Daddy sakit, Key melihat Barbie sedang berdiri disana jadi Key minta tolong padanya, Key tidak tahu harus minta tolong pada siapa lagi,"

"Bukan Barbie Key!, tapi Aunty Hinata. Kau tidak bisa seenaknya saja memanggil orang dengan sebutan Barbie," ujar Naruto pada Key dengan suara agak meninggi, ia tak habis pikir kenapa putranya bisa menjadi senakal ini. Key yang merasa Ayahnya marah padanyapun langsung menyebikkan bibirnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ia hanya ingin menolong Ayahnya yang sedang sakit, tapi kenapa Ayahnya malah memarahinya.

"Tapi dia memang Barbie, pokoknya dia Barbie!" ujar Key yang hampir menangis, bocah tampan itu langsung turun dari kursinya dan berjalan cepat kearah Hinata.

"Jangan mulai lagi Key!" ucap Naruto dengan nada geram. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Key hari ini?, apa gara-gara Naruto membahas Barbie bersama Key beberapa saat yang lalu sehingga sekarang putranya menganggap gadis yang ada didepannya ini sebagai Barbie?

"Dia Barbie hiks!" isak Key dengan pelan, padahal bocah itu sudah menahan airmatanya mati-matian, tapi tetap saja tatapan tajam yang diberikan oleh sang Ayah saat ini membuatnya menjadi semakin ingin menangis. Namun sedetik kemudian jiwa keIbuan Hinatapun terpanggil, gadis cantik itu segera menenangkan Key yang masih terisak kecil.

"Ssshh... Iya sayang, Key boleh menganggap Kakak sebagai Barbie kok! Sudah ya jangan menangis.." ujar Hinata pada Key sambil mengangkat tubuh mungil bocah tampan itu keatas pangkuannya, Hinata langsung mengusapi airmata Key dengan _tissue_.

"Barbie!" panggil Key lirih, dan langsung memeluk tubuh Hinata dengan erat.

"Hhh... maafkan dia, aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba dia jadi rewel seperti ini," ungkap Naruto pada Hinata dengan helaan nafas berat. Ia tak bisa marah lagi pada Key jika putranya sudah merajuk dan menangis seperti itu. Naruto merasa serba salah.

"Tidak masalah, saya baik-baik saja kok dipanggil Barbie oleh Key. Tuan tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu, Key masih kecil dan sensitif, jadi wajar bila ia mudah rewel seperti ini." Ucap Hinata dengan senyuman manis, Naruto yang melihat senyuman itupun turut tersenyum tipis. Hinata benar-benar dewasa sekali pemikirannya, kira-kira berapa usia gadis yang cukup, ekhem! Montok itu.

"Hm!, sebelumnya dia tidak pernah seperti ini semenjak Ibunya pergi." Kata Naruto tanpa sengaja.

"Maksud Tuan?" delik Hinata tak mengerti.

"Aku single Daddy," jawab Naruto singkat. Hinata yang mendengar jawaban itupun langsung mematung tak percaya sekaligus senang. Tunggu dulu, kenapa ia harus senang?

"A-ahh... itu sebabnya kenapa Key jadi seperti ini," gumam Hinata dengan senyuman garing. Dalam hatinya ia sudah berkata YES! berkali-kali, karena tak dapat dipungkiri lagi jika ia sudah jatuh hati pada pesona pria tampan yang ada didepannya itu.

"Hm!, oh ya aku belum memperkenalkan diri, namaku Uzumaki Naruto, panggil aku Naruto saja, dan jangan terlalu formal padaku,"

"Iya.. Na-Naruto-kun,"

"Apa?"

"Naruto-kun, bolehkan aku panggil seperti itu?"

"Ah ya tentu saja boleh, terserah kau saja."

"Terimakasih!" angguk Hinata dengan wajah memerah, demi Tuhan ia senang sekali.

"Justru aku yang harusnya berterimakasih padamu, kau sudah mengobatiku dengan cekatan, kau bahkan seperti seorang dokter, padahal kau hanya–"

"Aku memang mahasiswi kedokteran," sahut Hinata.

"Apa? Benarkah?" tanya Naruto tak percaya, Hinata yang kelihatannya sangat dewasa ternyata masih berstatus sebagai seorang mahasiswi.

"Iya aku serius," jawab Hinata meyakinkan.

"Pantas saja, dan kalau aku boleh tahu berapa usiamu Hinata?"

"19 tahun!"

"Astaga kau masih kecil ternyata," Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tak habis pikir. Hinata ternyata masih semuda itu, tapi kelakuan dan cara berpakaiannya yang terbilang cukup _sexy_ itu membuatnya terlihat seperti wanita dua puluh tahuanan keatas.

"Enak saja anda bilang, aku ini sudah dewasa," ujar Hinata tak terima. Ia merengut sebal melihat Naruto yang masih saja menatapnya dengan remeh.

"Ya.. kau memang dewasa sebelum waktunya," Narutopun beralih melihat bubur sayuran yang ada didepannya, perutnya sudah tidak terasa mual lagi berkat _green tea_ yang diberikan oleh Hinata padanya. Dan sekarang pria tampan itu merasa sangat lapar sekali, iapun mulai memakan buburnya dengan pelan.

"Kalau anda, berapa usianya?" tanya Hinata dengan hati-hati dan senyuman manis, ia senang sekali Naruto memakan bubur buatannya.

"32 tahun!" jawab Naruto tanpa basa-basi.

"APA?" pekik Hinata tak percaya, membuat sebagian pengunjung kafe yang mendengar suaranya langsung menoleh tajam kearahnya.

"Tidak perlu sekaget itu Nona!" ujar Naruto dengan nada santai, penampilan dan usianya terlihat tidak singkron dimata orang-orang, itu sudah biasa.

"A-aku tidak percaya saja..." gumam Hinata dengan suara lirih, ia malu karena sudah bicara keras ditempat umum seperti ini. Gara-gara jawaban yang ia dengar dari Naruto, sifat lemah lembutnya yang terkenal itu tiba-tiba jadi menghilang entah kemana.

"Banyak orang yang bicara seperti itu."

"32 tahun tapi masih tampan sekali," gumam Hinata lirih.

"Aku mendengar itu Hinata!" ujar Naruto dengan senyuman geli.

"Ah euh.. haha!" Hinatapun hanya tertawa garing dengan wajah memerah dan salah tingkah. Membuat Naruto jadi ingin mencubit pipi putih nan _chubby_ nya yang bersemu kemerah-merahan seperti boneka, namun Naruto segera menepis keinginan gila itu jauh-jauh.

 _my little servant_

Setelah berbincang-bincang cukup lama dengan Hinata, kini Naruto harus segera pulang karena waktu telah menunjukkan pukul dua siang.

"Ayo kita pulang Key, ini sudah siang.. jangan membuat Daddy marah lagi padamu," ajak Naruto sambil menarik tangan Key yang masih setia memeluk kaki Hinata. Ketiga orang itu kini tengah berada didepan kafe, Naruto dan Hinata sudah berkali-kali membujuk Key agar mau pulang tapi bocah itu masih tetap tidak mau, bahkan kini ia bersiap untuk menangis kencang jika keinginannya untuk tetap bersama dengan Hinata tidak terpenuhi.

"Pokoknya Key mau sama Barbie, Key tidak mau pulang!"

"Tapi Barbie harus kembali bekerja dan Oba-chan pasti sedang menunggu Key dirumah," ujar Naruto pada anak semata wayangnya itu dengan nada tinggi, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi caranya untuk menghadapi bocah keras kepala seperti Key. Naruto berulangkali memijit-mijit pelipisnya frustasi, baru saja ia sembuh dari penyakit sialannya, tapi sekarang Key ingin membuat penyakitnya kambuh lagi.

"Key tidak mau ya tidak mau!, pokoknya Key mau sama Barbie, Key tidak mau kesepian lagi, Daddy selalu meninggalkan Key, Daddy tidak sayang Key.. hiks.. hiks.. Daddy selalu membuat Key sedih.. hiks, hiks, Barbie..." dengan derai airmata yang makin membanjir, Keypun semakin menelusupkan kepalanya dipaha Hinata, membuat sebagian dress yang Hinata kenakan jadi basah akibat airmata Key.

Naruto sendiri merasa tertohok dengan perkataan polos dari putra kesayangannya itu, ia malu terhadap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang sambil menatapnya dengan sinis seolah mengatakan 'dasar orangtua brengsek'.

"Maafkan Daddy Key!" ungkap Naruto dengan penuh penyesalan, iapun lalu berlutut didepan Key sambil mengelus rambut pirang putranya itu. Hinata yang melihat Naruto sedang berlutut didepannyapun jadi salah tingkah. Ia dan Naruto seperti pasangan suami istri yang tengah membujuk putranya yang sedang menangis.

"Daddy selalu membuat Key sedih, maafkan Daddy!" ungkap Naruto sekali lagi dengan tatapan memelas.

"Daddy!" Keypun langsung memeluk Ayahnya dengan erat, ia selalu tak tega jika melihat Ayahnya memelas seperti itu.

"Maafkan Daddy!" Narutopun membalas pelukan putranya tak kalah erat.

Hinata yang melihat sepasang Ayah dan anak saling berpelukan itupun jadi tersenyum haru.

"Key akan memaafkan Daddy asalkan Daddy mengijinkan Key membawa Barbie pulang kerumah kita," pinta Key sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto.

"Apa Key?, i-itu tidak mungkin sayang.. Dad–"

"Atau Key akan membenci Daddy dan tidak mau ketemu Daddy lagi," ancam Key dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ayolah Key.. jangan minta yang aneh-aneh sayang, Daddy akan memberikan apapun yang Key mau asalkan jangan membawa Barbie pulang kerumah, Barbie punya kehidupan sendiri sayang, tolong mengertilah.." ujar Naruto pada Key dengan wajah frustasi.

"Ya sudah Key pergi!" pamit Key, bocah tampan itupun segera pergi meninggalkan Naruto sebelum akhirnya..

"Oke Key oke!, kau boleh membawa Barbie pulang kerumah kita," ucap Naruto sambil menarik tangan putranya.

"A-apa maksudnya?" tanya Hinata gagap dan tak percaya.

"Hinata... _Please.. be my servant!_ " pinta Naruto dengan penuh harap.

"APA?"

Dan selanjutnya, entah apa yang akan terjadi.

... ...

...

..

.

To be Continued

.

..

...

Gimana-gimana?, kalian suka gak?, kalo suka jangan lupa fav n fol yahhh..

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya, apakah Hinata mau ato engga jadi servantnya Om Naruto hehe..

Oke, dont forget to review ya readers!


	2. Chapter 2

Waduuhh.. banyak yg seruin buat update kilat nihh, hehe maaf ya Beyb g bisa kalo kilat, tapi q usahain biar cepet. Makasih bngt yaahh buat respond n antusias kalian semua, ternyata banyak bgt yg ngefav n ngefol, smoga lebih bnyak lg yahh..

Oke let's eat it.

Ittadakimasu..

…

..

.

 **MY LITTLE SERVANT**

Chapter 2

Genre : Romance/Drama

Pair : NaruHina

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

My Little Servant © Beyb Haraka

 **Cast** : Uzumaki **Naruto** (32), Hyuga **Hinata** (19)

And many other.

.

..

…

Hinata masih tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Naruto, siduda keren yang baru pertama kali ia temui barusan memintanya untuk menjadi pembantu rumah tangga demi Key, putra kecil Naruto yang sedari tadi terus merengek ingin meminta Hinata agar bisa ikut kerumahnya. Benar-benar tidak masuk akal, secara mereka baru saja bertemu, dan Hinata tidak ada rencana sama sekali untuk bertemu kembali dengan pasangan Ayah dan anak itu. Yah.. meskipun tidak dapat dipungkiri jika Hinata sendiri telah menaruh simpati kepada Naruto.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"A-apa?" tanya balik Hinata dengan nada terbata.

"Kau maukan?"

"Aku…" Hinatapun memain-mainkan kedua jari tangannya sejenak sambil berusaha berpikir, kira-kira ia akan memilih iya atau tidak, karena ini Naruto sendiri lo yang meminta, duda keren yang sudah membuatnya jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama.

"Barbie…" rengek Key sambil menarik-narik tangan Hinata. Ini benar-benar pilihan yang sulit bagi Hinata.

"Aku–"

"Hinata!" seru seorang pria yang tiba-tiba datang diantara mereka.

"P-paman?" delik Hinata yang langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Naruto!" ternyata pria bernama Neji itu juga mengenal Naruto rupanya. "Kau Narutokan?" tanya Neji sambil menunjuk kearah Naruto.

"Iya, kau… astaga Neji?" Narutopun baru ingat jika ia juga mengenal Neji. Neji adalah teman SMAnya dulu.

"Hai.. bagaimana kabarmu sekarang kawan?, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu." Ujar Neji sambil memukul lengan Naruto dengan tinjuan pelan.

"Aku baik, tentu saja. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Ya.. seperti yang kau lihat sekarang. Aku juga baik sama sepertimu,"

"Hm, syukurlah!" Narutopun mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

"Oh ya aku dengar jika kau sekarang.. emm.. maaf sudah menjadi _single_ _parent_ ya?" tanya Neji secara terang-terangan.

"Iya kau benar," jawab Naruto dengan senyuman kecil.

"Dan bocah tampan ini pasti putramukan?" tanya kembali Neji sambil mengacak-acak rambut Key yang langsung memeluk erat kaki Hinata. Nejipun jadi heran sendiri melihatnya, kenapa putra Naruto itu bisa dekat sekali dengan Hinata?

"Iya, dia putra semata wayangku. Namanya Key, Uzumaki Key."

"Wah.. Key, kau tampan sekali seperti Ayahmu." Ujar Neji sambil menatap Key. "oh ya, kalian berdua sudah saling kenal?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk kearah Hinata dan Naruto.

"Hm, kita baru saja berkenalan. Kau juga kenal dia?" jawab dan tanya Naruto sambil menoleh kearah Neji dan Hinata secara bergantian.

"Tentu saja aku kenal sekali dengannya. Hinata ini keponakanku, dan dia sekarang ikut denganku karena kedua orangtuanya sudah tiada. Aku menyuruhnya untuk menggantikanku menjaga kafe ini untuk sementara waktu bila aku sedang ada urusan bisnis lainnya diluar." Jelas Neji sambil menyentuh pundak Hinata. Naruto yang mendengar jika Hinata adalah keponakannya Nejipun langsung terkejut setengah mati.

"Oh… pantas saja dia juga bermarga Hyuga sama sepertimu," ucap Naruto sekenanya, ia tak tahu harus berkomentar apa lagi. Dan setelah ini, rencananya untuk menjadikan Hinata sebagai pembantunya dirumah rupanya akan menuai sedikit kendala karena adanya keberadaan Neji, tentu saja Neji pasti akan menentang keras hal gila itu.

"Daddy!, ayo bawa Barbie pulang.." pinta Key sambil menarik-narik tangan Hinata dan tangan Naruto.

"Barbie?" delik Neji tak mengerti. "maksudnya apa ini Naruto?" tanyanya pada Naruto dengan wajah penasaran.

"Heh!, jadi begini…" Narutopun mulai menceritakan semuanya kepada Neji. Nejipun mengangguk-angguk mengerti saat Naruto menceritakan semuanya padanya. Naruto sendiri merasa khawatir jika Neji akan marah dan menentang keras keinginannya untuk mengangkat Hinata sebagai pembantunya, namun berbeda dengan Hinata ia merasa biasa-biasa saja, tak ada ketakutan sama sekali yang terlihat diwajah cantiknya.

"Oh.. jadi begitu, Key ingin sekali bersama dengan Kak Hinata ya?" tanya Neji pada Key yang dibalas anggukan cepat oleh bocah tampan itu.

"Aku berjanji akan menjaganya, dan aku akan membiayai semua kebutuhan hidup serta kuliahnya sampai selesai selama dia menjadi pembantu dirumahku," ujar Naruto dengan nada serius, Hinatapun tampak sedikit tak percaya mendengar semua itu. Apalagi mendengar jika Naruto berjanji akan menjaganya, membuat jantungnya langsung merdebar-debar tak menentu. Sedangkan Neji yang mendengar itupun malah menyeringai sambil menatap Hinata dengan tajam. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Neji?

"Kalau begitu.. bisa aku bicara berdua sebentar dengan Hinata?" tanya Neji pada Naruto.

"Ya silahkan!" angguk Naruto mengiyakan.

"Ayo Hinata!" ajak Neji pada Hinata sambil menarik tangan gadis imut itu.

"Barbie!" seru Key dengan nada bergetar, rupanya bocah itu mengira jika Hinata akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Sebentar Paman!" ujar Hinata pada Neji, Nejipun mengerti dan melepaskan tangan Hinata. Pria berambut panjang itupun lantas segera pergi duluan untuk mencari tempat yang aman agar pembicaraannya dengan Hinata nanti tidak bisa didengar oleh Naruto.

"Barbie jangan pergi!" pinta Key sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

"Barbie tidak akan kemana-mana Key, Key tunggu sebentar ya!" ujar Hinata menenangkan Key sambil mengelus pipi gembil bocah itu.

"Jangan lama-lama!" ucap Key sambil melepaskan tangan Hinata.

"Iya sayang!" angguk Hinata, lalu segera berjalan menghampiri Neji yang sedang berdiri didepan stand distro tak jauh dari tempat kafenya berdiri.

. .

"Jadi… kau pasti bersediakan Hinata?" tanya Neji sambil menatap tajam Hinata.

"Maksud Paman?" tanya balik Hinata.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, ini kesempatan berharga bagimu. Dengan kau bekerja menjadi pembantu dirumah Naruto, maka seluruh biaya kuliahmu yang mahal itu akan ia tanggung sampai selesai, bahkan dia juga akan menjamin semua kebutuhan hidupmu, kau bisa mendapatkan segalanya darinya. Dia itu sangat kaya raya, jadi aku bisa menyerahkanmu dengan tenang kepadanya karena dia pasti akan bisa menjagamu." Ungkap Neji panjang lebar, Hinata sampai tak percaya jika Paman kandungnya itu bisa bicara seperti itu padanya. Ia tahu jika selama ini Neji merasa terbebani karena harus terpaksa menjadi walinya setelah kedua orangtuanya tiada, tapi bukan berarti Neji dengan begitu saja mau menyerahkannya kepada orang asingkan?

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Bibi Tenten?, aku tidak mau meninggalkannya, dia sudah begitu baik padaku Paman.."

"Lalu bagaimana?, apa kau akan terus menumpang dirumahku dan memintaku untuk terus membiayai kuliahmu yang sangat mahal itu?, bahkan kebutuhan pakaian, tas, sepatu dan alat kecantikanmu itu sangat mahal-mahal Hinata, apa kau akan menggantungkan semua itu pada Bibimu terus ha?, harusnya kau malu Hinata.. dan harusnya kau itu juga sadar diri, karena kau hanyalah keponakanku bukan anak kandungku.." jelas Neji dengan sedikit emosi. Ia merasa jika keponakannya ini sangatlah bodoh karena masih ragu-ragu dalam menerima penawaran emas Naruto.

Sedangkan Hinata sendiri langsung merasa tertohok dengan semua perkataan yang Neji ucapkan padanya, ia tahu jika Pamannya itu sangatlah perhitungan dan pelit sekali kepadanya. Tapi Hinata tak habis pikir jika Neji akan tega berkata seperti itu padanya.

"Jadi.. Paman ingin jika aku menerima penawaran Naruto?" tanya Hinata dengan nada frustasi.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Neji mantap.

"Baiklah, aku akan menerimanya." Akhirnya.. Hinata mengatakannya juga.

"Baguslah, itu baru jawaban yang tepat. Kalau begitu setelah ini kau langsung pulang kerumah untuk mengemasi baju dan semua barang-barangmu, berhubung Bibimu sedang kerumah orangtuanya, jadi kau bisa langsung berkemas tanpa harus takut ketahuan olehnya. Nanti biar Paman sendiri yang bicara pada Bibimu mengenai masalah ini, dia pasti bisa mengerti." Kata Neji sambil menyentuh bahu Hinata.

"Iya Paman." Angguk Hinata mengerti.

Neji dan Hinata yang telah selesai berbicarapun akhirnya kembali ketempat Naruto.

. .

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap kearah Neji dan Hinata.

"Hinata jelas mau menerima penawaranmu," jawab Neji dengan santai. Narutopun langsung terkejut mendengarnya, seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang Neji sampaikan barusan.

"Benarkah Hinata?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

"Iya Naruto-kun, aku mau!" jawab Hinata dengan anggukan pelan.

"Aku percayakan Hinata padamu Naruto!" ujar Neji dengan senyuman tipis.

"Aku kira kau akan marah Neji." Ucap Naruto.

"Marah?, kenapa aku harus marah?, lagi pula ini demi bocah tampan inikan?, jadi aku tidak mungkin akan marah." Ungkap Neji sambil mengelus kepala Key. "Lagi pula kau sudah berjanji akan menjaga Hinata, jadi aku percaya padamu. Kau adalah pria yang baik, pasti kau bisa memegang janjimu." Imbuhnya sambil menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Hm!, terimakasih karena kau sudah mengijinkan keponakanmu untuk menjadi pembantuku. Dan sesuai janjiku, aku akan menjaga Hinata dan memenuhi semua kebutuhannya." Ungkap dan janji Naruto pada Neji.

"Sama-sama Naruto, dan sekarang kau sudah bisa membawa Hinata pergi bersamamu,"

"Ya!" angguk Naruto. "sekali lagi terimakasih Neji!" ungkapnya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Hm!" angguk Neji. 'akhirnya aku bebas juga dari tanggung jawab' ungkapnya dalam hati sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Dasar Paman tak bertanggung jawab.

"Aku pamit dulu Paman!" ucap Hinata pada Neji sebelum pergi.

"Ya pergilah!" balas Neji dengan anggukan pelan, ekspresinya mengatakan seolah-olah ia sudah terbebas dari segala beban dan tanggungan.

"Barbie gendong!" pinta Key dengan nada manja sambil merentangkan tangannya kearah Hinata.

"Iya sayang!" angguk Hinata menyanggupinya, lalu iapun mengangkat tubuh Key dan menggendongnya.

"Maaf jika Key sangat menyusahkanmu," ungkap Naruto merasa tak enak hati pada Hinata yang begitu sangat perhatian dan baik sekali pada Key.

"Tidak apa-apa!" geleng Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu kami pergi dulu Neji!" pamit Naruto pada Neji.

"Iya hati-hati." Seru Neji sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Naruto, Hinata dan Keypun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Neji. Mereka bertiga terlihat sangat serasi layaknya sebuah keluarga. Orang-orang yang melihatnya saja pasti merasa sangat iri.

… …

 _my little servant_

…

 **Hongo Green Hills Residence, Bunkyo, Tokyo,**

 **naruto's house,**

.

Rumah mewah bergaya minimalis milik Naruto telah terlihat didepan mata, kini Hinata, Key dan sang pemilik rumahpun turun dari mobil yang berhenti dihalaman rumah yang cukup luas. Setelah mengantar Hinata kerumah Neji untuk berkemas, Narutopun segera memutuskan untuk langsung pulang kerumahnya supaya putranya yang tampak lelah dan ngantuk itu bisa istirahat.

"Sini biar aku saja yang gendong," ujar Naruto sambil mengambil alih tubuh Key dari gendongan Hinata. Putra kesayangannya itu ternyata sudah terlelap rupanya.

"Rumah ini kelihatan sepi sekali," komen Hinata sembari melihat kesekitar teras rumah.

"Setelah bercerai dengan istriku, rumah ini memang sering kosong karena aku jarang sekali menghabiskan waktuku dirumah ini. Aku ini orang yang sibuk, jadi aku sering menitipkan Key dirumah orangtuaku jika aku sedang sibuk dikantor." Jelas Naruto pada Hinata.

"Tapi rumah ini tidak angkerkan karena sering ditinggal?," tanya Hinata sambil memegang tengkuknya.

"Hah.." Narutopun tersenyum dan terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Hinata. "dasar remaja penakut!, kau terlalu percaya dengan mitos-mitos tak masuk akal seperti itu," ungkapnya sambil mengacak ujung kepala Hinata pelan, lalu Narutopun segera masuk kedalam rumahnya.

'Dia mengusap kepalaku,' gumam Hinata dalam hati dengan senyuman manis sambil menyentuh kepalanya yang sempat diusap lembut oleh Naruto tadi. Hinata senang sekali, lalu iapun segera menyusul Naruto masuk kedalam rumah minimalis itu.

. .

"Nah Hinata ini kamarmu, dan kamar Key ada disebelah kamarmu. Sedangkan kamarku ada didepan kamar kalian." Ujar Naruto sambil memperlihatkan kamar yang cukup mewah pada Hinata. Kamar bernuansa putih dan abu-abu yang sangat indah, dilengkapi dengan _queen bed_ , _Led tv_ , AC, lemari berwarna putih yang besar, toilet, meja rias, dan beberapa barang elektronik lainnya. Hinata tersenyum senang saat melihat kamarnya yang begitu luas dan mewah, karena kamarnya dirumah Neji sendiri tak sebagus ini.

"I like it," gumam Hinata pelan.

"Kenapa?" delik Naruto.

"Ah.. eung.. aku suka kamarnya," balas Hinata dengan kikuk, memalukan sekali bila Naruto sampai tahu jika ia sangat mengagumi kamar ini.

"Syukurlah bila kau suka," Narutopun tersenyum manis menanggapinya. Jantung Hinata serasa mau copot saat melihat senyuman manis Naruto.

"La-lalu.. apa tugasku sehari-hari?" tanya Hinata agak terbata, gara-gara senyuman manis yang Naruto suguhkan barusan, mendadak Hinata jadi salah tingkah.

"Tugasmu sama seperti pembantu-pembantu pada umumnya, mengurus Key, menyiapkan sarapan, makan siang, makan malam, menjemputnya sekolah, dan mengajaknya bermain. Soal mencuci pakaian kau tidak usah melakukannya, karena biasanya ada tukang _laundry_ yang datang kesini setiap seminggu sekali, soal kebersihan rumah ini juga sudah aku serahkan pada jasa _cleaning_ _service_ , jadi kau sudah tidak perlu repot-repot untuk membersihkannya." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Hm, aku mengerti." angguk Hinata paham.

"Oh ya dimana kampusmu?" tanya Naruto.

"DiTodai," jawab Hinata singkat.

"Waah.. hebat, kau ternyata mahasiswi Todai. Sekarang kau sudah semester berapa?"

"Semester lima,"

"Hm, berarti kurang 3 semester lagi,"

"Iya,"

"Biasanya kau pergi kekampus naik apa?"

"Hmm.. Shinkansen,"

"Kalau begitu mulai besok aku yang akan selalu mengantarmu dan Key,"

"B-benarkah?" tanya Hinata dengan mata berbinar, diantar kekampus setiap hari oleh pria setampan Naruto, mahasiswi mana yang tidak senang.

"Hm, tentu saja." angguk Naruto sambil menatap heran kearah Hinata.

"…" dan Hinata yang merasa jika dirinya terlalu berlebihanpun langsung tertunduk malu.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu silahkan menata barang-barangmu dikamar. Aku harus kembali kekantor sebentar," ujar Naruto sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Kembali kekantor?, untuk apa?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah heran. Pemuda tampan didepannya satu ini memang benar-benar orang sibuk.

"Masih ada beberapa dokumen yang belum selesai kutanda tangani, tapi aku janji tidak akan lama. Mungkin pukul 07.00 malam aku sudah pulang," jawab Naruto.

"Hm, baiklah." angguk Hinata.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu, titip Key ya!" pamit Naruto, lalu segera beranjak meninggalkan Hinata.

"Tunggu Naruto-kun!" cegah Hinata sambil menarik tangan Naruto. Berani sekali gadis muda itu, dan mungkin hanya pada Naruto saja Hinata akan bersikap seberani ini. Ada apa dengan Hinata yang pemalu itu?, pertama ia dengan beraninya menyuapi Naruto, lalu memijat kepalanya, mengelapi wajahnya dengan tissue, dan sekarang menarik tangannya. Padahal mereka baru saja kenal, tapi pesona Naruto benar-benar telah merubah karakter dan sosok Hinata yang sesungguhnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap tangannya yang ditarik oleh Hinata.

"Ah euh…" Hinata dengan salah tingkahnya langsung melepaskan tangan Naruto. Wajahnya benar-benar sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Ia merutuki kebodohannya, tak menyangka jika dirinya bisa melakukan hal-hal yang tak biasa ia lakukan pada seorang pria.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya suara _sexy_ yang agak serak itu.

"Dirumah ini.. pasti persediaan bahan makanannya tidak adakan?, boleh aku minta uang untuk membeli kebutuhan dapur?" pinta Hinata agak ragu.

"Oh.. ya Tuhan aku sampai lupa, untung kau mengingatkanku tentang hal itu. Ya tentu saja boleh!" Narutopun membuka dompet tebalnya dan mengambil sebuah Credit Card. "Pakai ini untuk memenuhi kebutuhan dapur sehari-hari, pakai juga untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupmu. Aku tidak akan menggajimu tiap bulan, tapi kau boleh memakai Credit Card ini sepuasmu, terserah kau ingin beli apa." iapun menyerahkan Credit Cardnya pada Hinata yang masih terdiam tak percaya.

"Ta-tapi… sebaiknya jangan," tolak Hinata sambil mendorong tangan Naruto pelan.

"Kenapa?" delik Naruto heran, ia merasa sangat aneh dengan Hinata. Biasanya wanita manapun pasti akan langsung berteriak kegirangan ketika menerima Credit Card cuma-cuma dari seorang pria. Tapi Hinata malah menolaknya. Aneh!

"Sebaiknya anda menggajiku layaknya pembantu-pembantu pada umumnya saja, karena…"

"Karena?"

"Karena… aku takut.. tidak bisa mengontrol kegilaanku dalam belanja jika anda memberikanku Credit Card itu," jawab Hinata dengan lirih, malu sekali ia mengakui ini didepan Naruto.

"Jadi kau ini _shopaholic_ begitu?" tanya Naruto tak percaya, pantas saja pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Hinata terlihat begitu elegan dan berkelas. Ternyata gadis kecil didepannya ini mempunyai hobi yang cukup ekstrim, pantas saja Neji tenang-tenang saja saat menyerahkan keponakannya itu pada Naruto. Bahkan Neji tampak terlihat sangat lega, Naruto benar-benar tak habis pikir. Pemuda tampan itu masih menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil terkekeh pelan. Hinata, Hinata, sudah berapa kali gadis itu membuat Naruto tertawa dan tersenyum-senyum geli hari ini?, bahkan selama 4 tahun terakhir, baru kali ini Naruto bisa tertawa lepas seperti ini.

"Hhh.. bukannya _shopaholic_ sih.., tapi.. entahlah.. aku juga bingung dengan diriku sendiri, aku sudah biasa hidup mewah selama kedua orangtuaku masih hidup, bisa beli tas branded, bisa beli sepatu-sepatu mahal yang kuinginkan, gaun mewah, make up mahal, pokoknya semua yang aku butuhkan dan inginkan selalu terpenuhi, aku ini perempuan, perempuan yang wajar bila menginginkan semua hal itu. Tapi semenjak kedua orangtuaku meninggal dan terbelit hutang, aku sudah tidak bisa melakukan itu semua lagi karena seluruh harta peninggalan orangtuaku disita oleh bank, bahkan sebagian tas branded, sepatu, dan gaun mewah yang aku miliki telah kulelang untuk melunasi sebagian hutang Ayahku. Aku ini anak tunggal, dan sebelum meninggal Ayahku menitipkanku pada Paman Neji. Tapi Paman Neji sepertinya sangat terbebani dengan hal itu, apalagi mengetahui aku yang gila belanja dan sering menghabiskan uangnya, tapi aku tidak pernah meminta padanya, istrinya sendiri yang sering membelikanku tas, sepatu, baju dan alat make up, istrinya begitu sangat baik padaku." Jelas Hinata panjang lebar, gadis cantik itupun sempat meneteskan airmata karena mengingat kedua orangtuanya. Naruto yang mendengar penjelasan Hinatapun jadi merasa kasihan dan iba dengan gadis itu. Masih kecil, tapi cobaan yang diterima oleh Hinata jauh lebih besar.

"Ssshh!" Narutopun mencoba untuk meredam isakan Hinata dengan menghapus airmata gadis imut itu.

"Apa aku salah… jika aku memang gila belanja?, bukannya wajar ya bila perempuan itu suka beli tas, baju, sepatu dan alat make up yang mahal untuk menunjang kecantikan mereka. Tapi kenapa banyak pria yang tidak suka dengan perempuan yang seperti itu, bahkan aku saja tidak pernah pacaran karena banyak pria yang takut untuk menjadikanku pacar," ungkap Hinata dengan isakan kecil dan bibir yang merengut sebal, Naruto sempat tersenyum geli melihat bibir mungil Hinata dimanyunkan seperti itu. Hinata tampak semakin imut.

"Kenapa mereka takut?, harusnya merekakan merasa bahagia dan beruntung karena mempunyai pacar secantik dirimu," tanya dan ujar Naruto.

"Mereka takut jika nantinya aku akan meminta ini dan itu, padahal mereka belum tahu siapa aku. Aku juga tidak pernah meminta, sekali saja tidak pernah. Tadi saat aku meminta uang pada anda, itu adalah pertama kalinya aku meminta sesuatu pada orang lain. Kedua orangtuaku selalu memanjakanku karena aku anak tunggal, mereka memberikan semua apa yang aku inginkan, tapi aku tidak pernah meminta, mereka yang memberikannya sendiri. Bibi Tenten istrinya Paman Neji juga begitu, dia yang selalu memberikan semua kebutuhan yang aku perlukan, dan aku tidak pernah meminta apapun darinya." Jelas Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedih, namun beban pikiran yang selama ini ia tanggung akhirnya keluar juga. Hinata merasa sangat lega karena telah menceritakan segenap keluh kesahnya pada Naruto.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang aku yang akan memberikan segalanya untukmu," ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat dagu Hinata agar menatap kearahnya.

"A-apa?" tanya Hinata tergagap, ia tak salah dengarkan?

"Hm, tetap pegang Credit Card ini dan gunakanlah sepuasmu, kau boleh membeli barang-barang apapun yang kau mau asalkan kau tidak melupakan tanggung jawab serta tugasmu dalam menjadi seorang pembantu, putraku tetap harus kau perhatikan dan kau urus dengan baik, mengerti!" Narutopun menyerahkan Credit Cardnya ketangan Hinata hingga gadis cantik itu menggenggamnya.

"Ta-tapi–"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Hinata, jika pembantuku bahagia dan senang. Pasti dia akan melakukan semua pekerjaannya dengan bagus." Potong Naruto dengan cepat. Pemuda dewasa itupun memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya kembali pada Hinata, membuat Hinata benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk…

Grep!

memeluknya.

"Terimakasih Naruto-kun!" ungkap Hinata sambil memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan erat.

"Eh!, Hinata?" Narutopun terkejut mendapat pelukan erat dari Hinata.

"E' maaf!" seolah tersadar atas kelancangannya, Hinatapun segera melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto. "Ma-maafkan aku, aku tadi reflek," ungkapnya dengan salah tingkah, muka memerah dan sedikit gugup.

"Hm, tidak apa-apa." geleng Naruto sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, rupanya pria tampan itu merasa gugup juga.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah berangkat, biar aku yang menjaga Key dirumah." ujar Hinata mencoba mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi canggung ini.

"Iya!" angguk Naruto. "Aku berangkat dulu ya!" pamitnya, lalu segera pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

"Hati-hati Naruto-kun!" ucap Hinata sambil berjalan mengantar Naruto kepintu depan.

. .

Setelah kepergian Naruto, Hinatapun langsung membereskan barang-barang serta bajunya dikamar. Gadis cantik itu sampai bersenandung kecil karena saking senangnya, jantungnya masih terasa berdebar-debar, dan Hinata masih belum bisa berhenti untuk memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak. Perasaan apa ini?, apakah ia telah jatuh cinta pada Naruto secepat ini?, tidak mungkinkan. Tapi kenyataannya Hinata memang merasakan hal yang dinamakan cinta itu saat ini.

"Cinta?, sama Paman Naruto?" tanya Hinata dengan suara lirih sambil tersenyum-senyum malu, ia pegang dadanya dengan erat, seolah merasakan degub jantung yang tak henti-hentinya berdebar-debar dengan kencang. "Tapi bukankah ini terlalu cepat?" tanyanya lagi dengan helaan nafas kecewa, perasaan yang ia rasakan dengan waktu yang cukup singkat ini membuat Hinata merasa ragu-ragu dalam mengungkapkannya. Ini cinta, atau hanya sekedar rasa kagum semata?, tapi kenapa saat didepan Naruto ia merasa salah tingkah, degub jantungnya bekerja makin keras, perutnyapun terasa bergejolak seperti dimasuki oleh beribu-ribu kupu-kupu yang berterbangan disana. Jadi.. bisakah Hinata menyimpulkan jika perasaan yang ia rasakan pada Naruto saat ini adalah perasaan Cinta?

"Aku pendam saja dulu untuk saat ini," gumamnya sambil menghembuskan nafas berat, lalu kembali beraksi untuk melanjutkan acara beres-beresnya.

. .

 **Key's bed room**.

"Barbie.." gumam Key dengan nada parau, pemuda kecil itu baru saja bangun tidur ternyata.

"Key sudah bangun?" tanya Hinata yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kamar Key. Gadis cantik itu sudah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya dikamar, dan kini saatnya ia menjalankan tugasnya menjadi seorang pembantu.

"Ternyata Barbie benar tinggal dengan Key," ungkap Key dengan senyuman manis. Bocah imut yang masih memakai seragam TKnya itu terlihat begitu tampan meskipun baru bangun tidur.

"Tentu saja sayang," Hinatapun turut membalas senyuman manis Key dengan senyuman hangatnya. Gadis imut yang sudah mengganti dress ketatnya dengan hotpans hitam dan kaos oblong berwarna pink itu lantas segera menaiki ranjang Key dan mengelus rambut Key yang masih berbaring. Ternyata tak hanya terpesona dengan sosok Ayahnya, Hinata juga terpesona dengan sosok Key yang begitu tampan dan juga imut. "Key mandi ya!, habis itu kita makan malam. Barbie sudah buatkan Key tempura yang sangat lezat," ujarnya pada Key.

"Huum!" angguk dengan cepat dan antusias. "Daddy mana?" tanyanya.

"Eumm… Daddy sedang ada urusan sebentar dikantor, tapi sebentar lagi Daddy janji akan segera pulang." Jawab Hinata masih dengan setia mengelus-elus rambut Key yang harum dan lembut.

"Uuuhhh… Daddy selalu saja sibuk, padahal sudah janji sama Key kalau Daddy akan selalu ada untuk Key. Daddy selalu meninggalkan Key sendirian.." keluh Key dengan nada sebal sambil mencebikkan bibir mungilnya.

"Daddy janji hanya sebentar Key, lagipula kan ada Barbie, Key lupa ya?"

"Oh iya.." Keypun menepuk keningnya pelan, seolah merutuki kebodohannya yang sudah melupakan keberadaan Hinata. Dasar bocah polos.

"Ayo mandi sekarang, Barbie mandikan ya!" ajak dan tawar Hinata supaya Key bisa melupakan tentang kekecewaannya terhadap Naruto.

"Benarkah?, Barbie mau mandikan Key?" tanya Key dengan nada gembira.

"Iya Key-kun sayaaang!"

"Horeee… ayo Barbie!" Keypun merentangkan kedua tangannya, memberi isyarat jika ia ingin digendong oleh Hinata.

"Oke!" dan Hinatapun dengan senang hati menuruti keinginan Key. Gadis cantik itu segera menggendong tubuh majikan kecilnya dan membawanya masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

… …

 _my little servant_

… …

Tak terasa pagi telah menjelang dengan begitu cepat. Padahal waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 06.00 pagi, namun cuaca diluar sana sudah tampak terang dan cerah sekali. Hinata yang semalaman tidur menemani Keypun segera bergegas untuk memulai pagi pertamanya sebagai seorang pembantu dari Uzumaki Naruto. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal Naruto, apakah pria tampan itu sudah pulang ya?, mengingat semalam Hinata tidak melihatnya sama sekali karena setelah makan malam bersama Key, gadis cantik itu langsung ditarik Key menuju kamarnya untuk menemaninya bermain dan belajar, lalu setelah itu merekapun tertidur.

"Aku mandi lalu menyiapkan sarapan saja dulu, lalu mengecek kamarnya. Mungkin dia sudah pulang," gumam Hinata sendirian, lalu iapun segera bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk mandi.

. .

Setelah selesai mandi dan memakai pakaian santai, kini Hinata segera keluar dari kamarnya dan beranjak menuju dapur, namun saat keluar kamar, ternyata Hinata menemukan Key yang baru bangun didepan kamarnya.

"Barbie!" panggil Key dengan suara yang masih serak sambil mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Key sudah bangun sayang!, langsung Barbie mandikan saja ya, terus habis itu kita siapkan sarapan," ucap Hinata pada Key yang langsung menanggapinya dengan anggukan setuju.

"Ayo!" Hinatapun langsung menuntun Key kembali menuju kamarnya.

. .

"Wah.. tampan sekali," ungkap Hinata setelah selesai menyisir rambut Key. Key sudah selesai mandi dan memakai seragam TKnya, pemuda kecil itu tersenyum lebar mendengar pujian dari 'Barbienya'.

"Cium dong Barbie!" pinta Key sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pipi gembilnya.

"Key genit ya hihi!" kekeh Hinata sambil mencubit pipi gembil Key dengan gemas.

"Biarin wee..." Keypun menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Hinata.

"Sini-sini!"

Cup!

Cup!

Hinatapun mencium kedua pipi Key dengan lembut.

"Nah sudah, kita siapkan sarapan yuk!" ajak Hinata.

"Ayooo!" seru Key sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas dengan gembira.

 **eat room**

Setengah jam berlalu dengan cepat, Hinata telah selesai menyiapkan sarapan pagi berupa Yakimeshi yang sangat lezat. Yakimeshi tersebut ia bagi menjadi tiga porsi untuk dirinya sendiri, Key dan juga Naruto. Naruto?, hampir saja Hinata lupa untuk mengecek kamar majikannya itu.

"Key tunggu sebentar disini ya!, Barbie mau lihat Daddy dulu."

"Iya Bie!" angguk Key dengan patuh.

Hinatapun tersenyum mendegar panggilan barunya yang lebih singkat itu, lalu tanpa berlama-lama lagi iapun segera beranjak menuju kamar Naruto.

 **Naruto's bed room**

Seorang lelaki tampan bertubuh atletis masih tampak terlelap diatas ranjang _king_ _size_ nya, pria dewasa 32 tahun bernama Naruto itu tidur dengan hanya mengenakan celana kantor berwarna hitam. Kemeja putih dan jas hitam yang ia pakai kemarinpun tampak berserakan dilantai. Mungkin ia terlalu lelah, makanya pulang kantor ia langsung tidur tanpa mengganti pakaian formalnya dengan piyama tidur terlebih dahulu.

"Oh my…" pekik Hinata dengan jeritan membisik. Gadis cantik itu langsung membekap mulutnya yang hampir saja menjerit keras karena melihat pemandangan indah yang tersaji secara cuma-cuma didepan matanya. Hinata memang sengaja masuk secara langsung kekamar Naruto, karena ia yakin jika majikan tampannya itu pasti masih tidur atau mungkin tidak ada dikamar, makanya Hinata nekad masuk kekamar Naruto tanpa mengetuk pintunya terlebih dahulu, meski mengetuk pintupun, pasti Naruto tidak akan membukakannya. "dia memang benar-benar malaikat," bisiknya dengan wajah yang sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Hinata mendekat kearah ranjang Naruto, lalu duduk ditepi ranjang tersebut. Kedua mata _amethyst_ nya masih tak henti-henti terpaku menelusuri tubuh indah karya Kami-sama milik Naruto. Apalagi Naruto tidur dengan tubuh _shirtless_ , wanita mana yang tidak langsung menjerit histeris ketika melihat tubuh atas Naruto yang begitu _sexy_ dan menggoda. Hinata saja sampai meneguk ludahnya berkali-kali, otot perut dan dada bidang Naruto benar-benar membius mata Hinata.

"Usia dan bentuk tubuhnya benar-benar tidak singkron," ungkap Hinata dengan nada membisik sambil mencoba menyentuh perut Naruto. Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, gadis itu benar-benar nekad ingin menyentuh pahatan alami yang terbentuk diperut datar Naruto. 'Hinata apa yang kau lakukan?' jeritnya dalam hati sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, meski ingin menolak tindakan nekadnya saat inipun, Hinata tetap tidak bisa. Buktinya jemari lentiknya itu masih bertengger manis diatas perut Naruto, merabanya pelan hingga sesuatu yang tak terdugapun terjadi..

Hup!

"Aaaaaaa!" jerit Hinata dengan suara keras, namun ia segera membekap mulutnya agar Naruto tak mendengar jeritanya. Hinata benar-benar tak percaya dengan posisinya sekarang, entah kenapa tiba-tiba tubuhnya sudah berada diatas tubuh Naruto. Dan ia merasa jika tadi ada yang menarik tangannya hingga ia jatuh menimpa tubuh pria tampan yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. "A-a-apa yang anda lakukan Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata tergagap sambil menatap wajah Naruto yang hanya berjarak 2 senti dari wajahnya. Narutopun tak menjawab pertanyaannya karena pria itu masih memejamkan kedua matanya dengan rapat. Malah kini kedua tangan kekar milik Naruto sudah bertengger dipantat Hinata dan meremasnya dengan gerakan yang cukup kuat.

"Ahh.. Nar–" Hinatapun langsung membekap mulutnya kembali sebelum desahan yang ia keluarkan dari mulutnya terdengar lebih keras lagi.

Kedua mata Hinata membulat sempurna saat pantatnya diremas kuat oleh tangan kekar Naruto, ia tak menyangka sama sekali jika pria tampan didepannya ini bisa melakukan hal yang cukup membuatnya merasa enak pagi ini. Tunggu dulu, apa maksudnya dengan enak?

"Na-Naruto-kunhh.." dengan nada terbata dan sedikit mendesah, Hinatapun mencoba membangunkan Naruto dari tidurnya. Gadis cantik bertubuh molek itu menepuk pipi Naruto berkali-kali agar ia bangun.

Sedangkan Naruto yang sudah setengah sadar itupun merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal dan empuk tengah menekan dada bidangnya, samar-samar ia juga mendengar suara lembut yang menenangkan bak suara bidadari tengah memanggil-manggil namanya. Narutopun perlahan mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya, dan setelah kedua iris _sapphire_ itu menampakkan wujudnya dengan sempurna, betapa terkejutnya Naruto saat melihat wajah Hinata berada hanya 2 senti didepan wajahnya.

"Ayo lepaskan aku!" pinta Hinata dengan wajah memerah sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto agar pria tampan itu segera tersadar dari _loading_ nya.

"Haa!" pekik Naruto dengan suara lantang, iapun segera menyingkirkan tubuh Hinata dari atas tubuhnya dengan gerakan yang kasar hingga tubuh Hinatapun terjatuh keatas lantai.

Gedebug!

"Aduhhh!" rintih Hinata sambil memegang pantatnya yang sukses mencium lantai dengan keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan didalam kamarku Hinata?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya pada Hinata yang masih tersungkur diatas lantai.

"Tentu saja membangunkan anda!" jawab Hinata sambil memasang wajah sebal dan kesakitannya. Bukannya menolong, Naruto malah diam saja. Padahal pria tampan itu yang menyebabkan Hinata jatuh dari atas ranjangnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa berada diatas tubuhku ha?, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada tak suka. Ia tak menyangka jika gadis sekecil Hinata bisa bertindak senekad itu. Ia pikir jika Hinata adalah gadis baik-baik dan polos, tapi ternyata pemikirannya tentang Hinata itu salah besar. Hinata tak sepolos itu ternyata.

"Anda jangan menatapku seolah-olah aku ini adalah gadis nakal yang sengaja ingin memperkosa anda. Aku tak sejalang itu, dan asal anda tahu, tadi itu aku ingin membangunkan anda supaya anda segera mandi dan kita sarapan bersama. Tapi anda malah menarik tanganku sampai aku jatuh menimpa tubuh anda, anda juga sengaja meremas pantatku dengan kuat. Jadi bukan aku yang bersalah, jangan menatapku seolah-olah aku yang paling bersalah disini, meskipun banyak wanita yang menginginkan tubuh anda, tapi aku bukanlah wanita seperti itu." jawab Hinata panjang lebar dengan nada kesal. Ia kecewa sekali dengan sikap Naruto yang seolah-olah menganggapnya sebagai gadis penggoda.

"Begitukah?" tanya Naruto dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Ia menyesal karena sudah mempunyai pikiran yang tidak-tidak mengenai Hinata. Dan mengenai dirinya yang meremas pantat Hinata, mungkin itu memang benar. Karena tadi Naruto sempat merasakan adanya benda kenyal dan kencang dikedua tangan kekarnya.

"Mau percaya atau tidak itu terserah anda!" ujar Hinata sambil menatap kesal kearah Naruto. Lalu iapun segera berdiri dengan susah payah sambil sesekali meringis kesakitan karena pantatnya terasa ngilu. "Sakit…" rintihnya dengan suara lirih sambil mengusap-usap pantatnya. Hinatapun melangkah tertatih-tatih meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam merutuki kebodohannya. Naruto menatap Hinata iba, ia sungguh merasa bersalah karena sudah mendorong Hinata dengan keras sampai gadis itu jatuh dan pantatnya membentur lantai yang keras.

"Maafkan aku!" ungkap Naruto dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku dan Key menunggu anda diruang makan." balas dan ujar Hinata dengan nada ketus, lalu gadis imut itupun menghilang dibalik pintu kamar Naruto.

"Hah!" Narutopun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya, lalu iapun segera bergegas menuju kamar mandi setelah memunguti bajunya yang berserakan diatas lantai.

. .

 **eat room**

"Barbie!, Barbie kenapa?" tanya Key dengan nada khawatir saat melihat Hinata datang dengan wajah kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap pantatnya.

"Barbie tidak apa-apa Key," geleng Hinata dengan senyuman paksa.

"Bohong!, Barbie sakit ya?"

"Tadi Barbie hanya terpeleset Key, makanya pantat Barbie sakit." Dusta Hinata supaya Key tidak bertanya-tanya lagi padanya.

"Ohhh… lain kali hati-hati ya Bie, Key tidak mau Barbie sampai sakit. Kalau Barbie sakit nanti siapa yang akan menemani Key, mengajak Key bermain dan juga belajar?"

"Iya Tuan Muda Keeey!, Barbie janji akan lebih hati-hati lagi," ujar Hinata sambil memberi hormat pada Key. Keypun tersenyum lebar melihat tingkah laku boneka hidupnya itu.

Lima belas menit kemudian, akhirnya Narutopun datang dengan memakai setelan kantornya berupa celana panjang hitam, kemeja _deep_ _blue_ berlengan panjang dengan dasi berwarna hitam yang melingkar dileher panjangnya, sepatu kantor hitam, dan juga jas berwarna hitam yang masih ia bawa ditangannya. Naruto tampak begitu segar dan menawan, setelan kantor yang ia pakai terlihat sangat pas ditubuh atletisnya, cocok sekali dengan pekerjaannya yang menjabat sebagai CEO dari perusahaan otomotif terbesar se-Asia. Hinata yang melihatnya saja sampai tak mengedipkan mata sama sekali, ia beruntung sekali karena sudah pernah merasakan hangatnya pelukan dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Selamat pagi jagoan Daddy!" sapa Naruto pada Key sambil mengacak rambut putranya itu dengan gemas.

"Aaahhh… Daddy, Barbiekan sudah menyisir rambut Key dengan rapi, kenapa Daddy merusaknya?" pekik Key dengan nada tak terima.

"Yahh.. maafkan Daddy Key!, Daddy tidak tahu sayang," ungkap Naruto merasa bersalah, lalu iapun merapikan rambut putranya kembali.

"Hmm.. tidak apa-apa," angguk Key sambil memanyunkan bibirnya kedepan.

"Hari ini kita sarapan apa?" tanya Naruto pada Key sambil duduk dikursi makannya.

"Yakimeshi Daddy!, Yakimeshi buatan Barbie sangat lezaaaat sekali," jawab Key dengan antusias.

"Wah benarkah?, kalau begitu Daddy mau mencobanya." Ucap Naruto sambil melirik kearah Hinata yang sedang makan dalam diam. 'ternyata masih marah.' gumamnya dalam hati.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka bertigapun telah selesai untuk menghabiskan sarapannya. Naruto mengakui jika masakan Hinata benar-benar sangat lezat dan sesuai dengan seleranya. Masih kecil tapi Hinata sudah bisa menguasai berbagai hal yang membuat Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tak percaya. Dimulai dari merawatnya dengan cekatan saat ia sakit kemarin, mengurus Key yang keras kepalanya minta ampun, memasak makanan yang lezat dan mungkin masih banyak lagi keahlian Hinata yang belum diketahui oleh Naruto. Sepertinya Hinata memang sudah cocok untuk dijadikan sebagai seorang Ibu rumah tangga. Bukan begitu Naruto?

"Aku ganti baju dulu, tolong tunggu sebentar." Pinta Hinata pada Naruto.

"Hm," angguk Naruto mengiyakan, lalu Hinatapun segera melesat menuju kamarnya.

"Kita tunggu Barbie dimobil Key!" ajak Naruto pada sang putra.

"Oke Daddy!" angguk Key, lalu ia dan Ayahnyapun segera bergegas menuju keluar rumah.

. .

10 menit kemudian, Hinata belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya, alhasil Narutopun menyusul pembantu imutnya itu dikamarnya.

"Lama sekali sih, apa saja yang ia lakukan didalam kamar?" gumam Naruto dengan nada sebal.

Cklek!

Deg!

Detak jantung Naruto serasa mau berhenti ketika melihat Hinata keluar dari kamarnya dengan menggunakan dress ketat berwarna hitam diatas lutut yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjang mulusnya, kedua pahanya juga sedikit terekspos sehingga membuat pria manapun pasti akan meneguk ludah berkali-kali karena melihat bagian tubuh indah Hinata itu. Dress Hinata tak berlengan, maka dari itu ia memadukannya dengan blazer hitam tiga perempat bermotif bunga-bunga untuk menutupi lengannya. Gadis cantik itu juga mengikat rambut indigonya tinggi-tinggi, sehingga leher putih nan jenjangnya itu terekspos dengan indahnya. Hinata memang memakai make up, namun make up yang ia kenakan tidak berlebihan, hanya tipis-tipis, namun tampak begitu menawan dan cantik sekali. Apalagi ditambah dengan _stiletto_ 10 cm berwarna hitam yang ia kenakan dikakinya, membuat tubuh Hinata yang sexy dan bohai itu terlihat semakin indah bak model internasiaonal.

"Kau ini mau kuliah atau mau pergi kepesta sih?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya pada Hinata.

"Aku?, tentu saja mau kuliah." Jawab Hinata dengan nada polos sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ganti pakaian yang lebih wajar sekarang juga, cepat!" suruh Naruto dengan nada kesal. Ia tak menyangka jika gadis sekecil Hinata bisa mempunyai gaya berpakaian yang menurutnya terlalu fulgar, Naruto tidak suka melihat pembantu kecilnya itu berpakaian _sexy_ seperti ini, alias dia tidak rela jika tubuh Hinata yang indah sampai dinikmati oleh mata pria-pria hidung belang diluar sana.

"Tidak wajar bagaimana?, inikan baju mahal.." tanya dan ungkap Hinata tak terima.

"Terserah, pokoknya ganti sekarang juga!" titah Naruto sekali lagi.

"Tapi–"

"Hinata!" sahut Naruto dengan tatapan tajam.

"Baiklah," angguk Hinata patuh, lalu segera kembali kekamarnya untuk berganti baju.

3 menit berlalu, Hinatapun akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya dengan memakai sepan mini berwarna merah hingga mencetak jelas pantat _sexy_ nya, dan juga atasan berupa kemeja ketat berwarna putih gading yang sedikit transparan sehingga membuat bra hitamnya hampir kelihatan. Nartopun kembali menghela nafas berat dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tak habis pikir melihat menampilan Hinata yang membuat tubuhnya kembali memanas. 4 tahun sudah Naruto berpuasa tentang hal 'itu', dan sekarang gara-gara kelakuan Hinata, Naruto jadi ingin membatalkan puasanya. Sial!

"Ganti Hinata!" perintah Naruto dengan gusar.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata tak percaya, sebenarnya ada apa sih dengan majikannya itu?, kenapa ia disuruh gonta-ganti baju, padahal iakan sudah biasa memakai pakaian seperti ini saat pergi kekampus.

"Aku mohon ganti lagi sekarang!" pinta Naruto dengan nada frustasi. Demi Tuhan, Hinata yang kelihatannya polos dan pendiam itu ternyata hanya _cover_ nya saja.

"Iya-iya!" Hinatapun akhirnya masuk lagi kedalam kamarnya dengan wajah sebal.

2 menit kemudian, Hinatapun kembali lagi dengan memakai rok selutut berwarna pink dan kaos masuk warna putih bergambar personel girlband Korea SNSD favoritnya. Naruto yang melihat menampilan Hinata yang sekarangpun jadi tersenyum-senyum geli, ternyata Hinata juga terserang demam K-Pop juga rupanya. Dasar remaja labil. Pikir Naruto.

"Bagaimana?, apa aku harus ganti baju lagi?" tanya Hinata dengan nada sebal.

"Eung… tidak perlu, ini sudah lumayan. Setidaknya tak terlalu fulgar seperti tadi," jawab Naruto sambil melihat tubuh Hinata dari atas sampai bawah.

"Tch!" Hinatapun hanya mendecah sebal mendengarnya.

"Gerai saja rambutmu, jangan pernah diikat-ikat lagi seperti ini, kau terlihat jelek!" Narutopun melepas ikatan rambut Hinata, sebenarnya mau rambut Hinata diikat atau digerai sekalipun, gadis muda itu akan tetap terlihat cantik dan imut, tapi Naruto tidak suka jika leher jenjang Hinata yang putih itu sampai terekspos, atau lebih tepatnya tidak rela jika ada pria lain yang melihatnya.

"Benarkah aku jelek jika rambutku kuikat?" tanya Hinata dengan nada polos.

"Hm!" angguk Naruto. "Makanya digerai saja."

"Baiklah!" angguk Hinata patuh sambil merapikan rambut indigo panjangnya.

"Sebentar," Narutopun segera menerobos masuk kedalam kamar Hinata.

"Naruto-kun apa yang mau anda lakukan dikamarku?" tanya Hinata sambil menyusul Naruto masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Astaga Hinata!, kau apakan saja kamar ini?, kenapa banyak sekali poster-poster pria _shirtless_ disini?, jangan-jangan kau maniak ya?" tanya dan tuduh Naruto sambil menatap tajam kearah Hinata.

"Apa yang anda katakan?, siapa juga yang maniak?, itu semua foto-foto personel boyband Korea favoritku, itu Lee Gikwang personel B2ST, itu Lee Joon personel MBLAQ, itu Chansung personel 2PM, itu Kim Jae Joong personel JYJ, dan itu No Min Woo, dia bukan anggota dari boyband sih, tapi dia sangat tampan dan cool," jelas Hinata sambil menunjuk kearah posternya satu persatu.

"Ya Tuhan.. kau ini benar-benar Hinata," Narutopun memijit pelipisnya yang terasa nyut-nyutan. Hinata memang dewasa dalam segi pemikiran, tapi kelakuannya tetap, gadis itu memang benar-benar masih remaja. Remaja labil tentunya.

"Naruto-kun kenapa?, anda sakit?" tanya Hinata dengan nada khawatir sambil bergerak mendekat kearah Naruto lalu menyentuh kening pria tampan itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Narutopun segera menyingkirkan tangan Hinata dari keningnya. Lalu iapun menatap meja rias Hinata, menelusurinya untuk mencari benda yang ia cari. "Hm, pakai ini!" iapun mengambil sebuah bandana berwarna pink yang terdapat diatas meja rias Hinata.

"Euh?" Hinatapun hanya mengeryit dan menatap Naruto penuh tanya, wajahnya tiba-tiba bersemu merah ketika Naruto memasangkan bandana berpita itu kekepalanya.

"Nah sudah cantik, ayo!" puji dan ajak Naruto sambil merapikan rambut panjang Hinata.

"A-apa?" tanya Hinata tergagap, wajahnya kini sudah semerah kepiting rebus, jantungnya berdegub kencang, Naruto selalu saja sukses membuatnya salah tingkah dan tidak bisa berkutik. Pesona dari pria dewasa berambut pirang itu selalu saja mampu menjerat Hinata mati-matian.

"Ayo!" seolah tak menghiraukan wajah merah Hinata, Narutopun segera menarik tangan gadis itu dan membawanya keluar. Hinata yang masih _blushing_ beratpun hanya pasrah dan mengikuti langkah Naruto.

'Aku mohon jangan pingsan,' gumam Hinata dalam hati sambil tersenyum-senyum memegangi dadanya yang bergemuruh.

. .

"Barbie lama seka– wahhh… Barbieku cantik sekaliii…" ujar Key dengan wajah berbinar pada Hinata yang baru saja keluar dari rumah bersama Naruto.

"Key!" Hinata hanya tersenyum manis menanggapinya sambil menyebutkan nama Key.

"Cepat masuk Hinata!, ini sudah siang," perintah Naruto sambil masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Iya!" angguk Hinata yang masih malu-malu, lalu iapun masuk kedalam mobil Naruto. Hinata duduk dibelakang karena didepan sudah ada Key. Gadis cantik itu mendudukkan pantatnya dikursi mobil, namun ia lupa jika pantatnya baru saja mencium lantai dengan keras, makanya ia langsung memekik kesakitan saat pantatnya tertekan kursi mobil.

"Ssshh!" ringis Hinata sambil mengusap-usap pantatnya. Iapun merubah posisi duduknya menjadi miring supaya pantatnya tidak tertekan lagi.

"Kau baik-baik saja Hinata?" tanya Naruto dengan nada cemas, ia menoleh kebelakang untuk memeriksa kondisi Hinata, dan bisa ia lihat jika saat ini gadis kecil itu tengah mengusap-usap pantatnya. Pasti pantatnya yang baru saja membentur lantai itu terasa sakit jika dibuat duduk, Naruto jadi kembali merasa bersalah karena ialah yang menyebabkan pantat Hinata terluka.

"Tidak apa-apa," dusta Hinata sambil menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum garing.

"Barbie sakit ya?" tanya Key yang turut menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat Barbienya.

"Barbie sehat Key!" jawab Hinata dengan senyuman memaksa.

"Kita berangkat sekarang!" ujar Naruto yang sudah kembali pada posisi duduk awalnya. Iapun lantas segera menstarter mobilnya dan melajukannya.

"Ishh!" Hinatapun lantas menggerutu pelan melihat sikap Naruto yang acuh tak acuh padanya. 'bukannya minta maaf, malah diam saja.' gumamnya dalam hati dengan wajah sebal.

.. ..

 **Tokyo Daigaku,**

…

Setelah mengantar Key kesekolah, Narutopun segera mengantarkan Hinata kekampusnya, dan disinilah mereka berdua sekarang, didepan Universitas Tokyo yang masih terletak didistrik Hongo.

"Pulang jam berapa?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata. Mereka berdua saat ini sedang berdiri disamping mobil.

"Mungkin siang, aku hanya ada praktek saja hari ini," jawab Hinata.

"Hm!, nanti langsung pulang saja, tidak usah kemana-mana. Biar aku yang menjemput Key," ujar Naruto.

"Iya!" Hinatapun mengangguk patuh.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu selamat belajar. Aku pergi dulu!" pamit Naruto sambil mengusap kepala Hinata. Wajah Hinatapun langsung bersemu merah dibuatnya.

"Hati-hati dijalan Naruto-kun!" seru Hinata sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto yang sudah masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Hinata!" sapa salah satu sahabat Hinata, Matsuri. Gadis berambut coklat itu langsung menghampiri Hinata dengan berlari kecil. "Cieee… siapa paman tampan dan macho itu Hinata?, Pamanmu ya?" tanyanya pada Hinata yang langsung memblushing mendengar pertanyaan konyol Matsuri.

"Dia majikanku, kaukan tahu sendiri jika Pamanku adalah Paman Neji berambut panjang itu, bukan dia!" jawab dan tutur Hinata memberi pengertian.

"Astaga!, apa kau bilang barusan?, majikan?, yang benar saja Hinata!" seru Matsuri terkejut setengah mati.

"Sssttt!" Hinatapun langsung membekap mulut Matsuri. "Bisa tidak sih kau bicara pelan-pelan saja, nanti banyak orang yang mendengar," ungkapnya dengan nada sebal, lalu iapun melepaskan bekapannya dari mulut sahabatnya yang berisik itu.

"Iya-iya maaf!" ungkap Matsuri dengan nada menyesal. "Lalu pria tampan tadi itu siapa jika bukan Pamanmu?, kau bilang dia majikanmu, aku tidak salah dengarkan?" kini suara Matsuripun lebih pelan.

"Jadi begini…" Hinatapun mulai menjelaskan semuanya pada Matsuri. Ia tidak mungkin menyembunyikan masalahnya sendiri pada sahabatnya itu karena mereka berdua selalu terbuka satu sama lain.

"Ya Tuhan!, jadi benar jika dia itu majikanmu, ckckck… tidak bisa dipercaya. Kau beruntung sekali Hinata!" Matsuripun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"Beruntung?" delik Hinata tak mengerti.

"Ya iya beruntung, dia itu seorang CEO dari perusahaan otomotif terbesar se-Asia. Uzumaki Corporation, itukan nama perusahaannya, dan majikanmu tadi bernama Uzumaki Narutokan?, nah.. nama perusahaan otomotif tersebut diambil dari nama marganya, kau tidak tahu ya?"

"Wahh… kenapa aku baru tahu ya?" tanya Hinata pada Matsuri sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Ahh.. kau ini, masa begitu saja tidak tahu. Makanya sekali-sekali bacalah majalah Bisnis, jangan hanya baca majalah Korea dan Fashion saja, seperti aku dong universal!" ujar Matsuri membanggakan diri.

"Iya-iya!"

"Ya sudah ayo masuk, nanti kita telat nihh!" ajak Matsuri sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Ayo!"

Dan kedua gadis cantik itupun segera masuk kedalam kampusnya.

. .

 _my little servant_

. .

 **Uzumaki Corp.**

 **naruto's room**

.

Siang ini Naruto masih berkutat dengan setumpuk laporan-laporan yang harus ia tandangani. Padahal kemarin malam ia sudah menyelesaikan separuhnya, namun pagi ini berkas-berkas menyebalkan itu harus kembali datang lagi dan lagi dari para karyawannya. Benar-benar menyebalkan, apalagi pikirannya hari ini serasa melayang entah kemana, isi kepalanya itu hanya dipenuhi oleh bayang-bayang Hinata. Gara-gara kejadian memalukan tadi pagi, Naruto jadi tidak bisa fokus kepekerjaannya. Apalagi ia masih merasa bersalah sekali pada Hinata karena sudah menyebabkan gadis kecil itu terluka, Hinata pasti berpikir jika Naruto tidak mau tanggung jawab dan lari begitu saja dari kesalahannya. Padahal Naruto merasa sangat malu sekali bila berhadapan langsung dengan Hinata, pantat empuk dan dada kenyal Hinata selalu saja terbayang-bayang dibenak Naruto bila ia menatap wajah gadis imut itu. Dasar Naruto mesum!

"Hahhhh!, pembantu kecil sialan.. apa yang kau lakukan pada otakku!" ungkap Naruto dengan nada frustasi sambil menjambak rambut pirangnya. "dia hanya anak kecil Naruto, dia lebih pantas jadi anakmu. Jadi jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam terhadapnya!" tuturnya pada dirinya sendiri sambil menghela nafas berkali-kali.

…

..

 **Hongo Green Hills Residence, Naruto's House,**

 **hinata's bed room,**

.

Malam telah tiba, waktu kini menunjukkan pukul 11.00 malam. Namun Hinata masih belum juga bisa tidur karena pantatnya semakin terasa ngilu, mungkin saja memar, mengingat benturan yang ia terima tadi pagi cukup keras.

"Ughh… bagaimana bisa tidur, dibuat duduk saja sakit sekali," keluhnya sambil menggosok-gosok pantatnya. "lebih baik aku kompres saja dengan es batu, siapa tahu memang memar," ucapnya, lalu iapun segera beranjak menuju dapur untuk mengambil es batu.

 **kitchen room**

Saat Hinata hendak ingin mengambil es batu dikulkas, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang tidak sengaja menubruknya.

Bruk!

Gedebuk!, lagi-lagi, pantat Hinata harus merasakan benturan menyakitkan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Aduhhhhh!" pekiknya dengan suara rintihan tertahan.

"Hinata!, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Naruto. Naruto tampak khawatir sekali saat melihat Hinata merintih kesakitan.

"Sakiiit hiks!" ungkap Hinata dengan isakan kecil. "Aku salah apa sih?, kenapa Naruto-kun menjatuhkanku lagi?, tidak cukupkah yang tadi pagi?" tanyanya pada Naruto sambil mengelus-elus pantatnya yang semakin sakit.

"Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja," ungkap Naruto merasa sangat bersalah, iapun lantas berlutut disamping Hinata untuk memeriksa keadaan gadis imut yang memakai… astaga, Naruto baru sadar jika Hinata hanya mengenakan _Lingerie_. _Lingerie_ berwarna putih yang transparan dan hampir saja memperlihatkan seluruh bentuk tubuhnya.

"Pertama anda mendorongku sampai jatuh kelantai, kedua anda menatapku seolah aku ini adalah wanita penggoda, ketiga anda menyebutku sebagai seorang maniak, dan sekarang anda mendorongku lagi kelantai!, maksud anda apa sih?, anda tidak suka padaku?, lantas kenapa menjadikanku sebagai pembantu?, jika begini terus lebih baik aku mengundurkan diri saja… hiks!" ucap Hinata dengan isakan kecil, Naruto yang mendengar itupun jadi gelagapan, Hinata salah paham padanya, Naruto tidak pernah sengaja untuk melakukan semua itu pada Hinata.

"Tidak Hinata, kau salah paham, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja, sungguh maafkan aku, aku.." ungkap Naruto dengan salah tingkah, ia bingung menghadapi gadis kecil seperti Hinata yang sedang menangis, alhasil iapun melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada putranya ketika sedang menangis.

Grep!

Narutopun langsung memeluk tubuh Hinata, bahkan ia juga mengusap-usap punggung Hinata agar gadis itu berhenti menangis.

Hinata sendiri langsung menghentikan isakannya karena saking terkejutnya mendapat pelukan mendadak dari pria tampan yang berhasil mencuri hatinya itu. Wajah Hinata langsung memerah, tubuhnya juga menegang, pelukan Naruto sungguh hangat sekali, wangi tubuh maskulinnya juga sangat menggoda, Hinata jadi ingin pingsan kalau begini situasinya.

"Sungguh.. aku tidak sengaja melakukan semua itu padamu, aku benar-benar minta maaf, tolong jangan mengundurkan diri, aku masih sangat membutuhkanmu terutama Key, aku tidak mau dia sedih karena kehilanganmu," ungkap Naruto dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Tapi–"

"Hinata…" sahut Naruto dengan nada memohon. Luluh sudah hati Hinata jika Naruto sudah memohon seperti ini.

"Ya sudah, aku tidak akan mengundurkan diri," ucap Hinata dengan suara pelan.

"Terimakasih," ungkap Naruto dengan helaan nafas lega. Lalu iapunmelepaskan pelukannya.

"Arghh!" rintih Hinata ketika pantatnya kembali terasa berdenyut-denyut sakit. Gadis itu lagi-lagi meneteskan airmatanya karena tak kauasa menahan rasa sakit.

"Kau baik-baik saja?, pasti ada luka memar dipantatmu," tanya dan ujar Naruto sambil mengelap keringat Hinata.

"Aku kira juga begitu tadi, makanya aku ingin mengambil es batu untuk mengompresnya, tapi anda malah menabrakku dan membuatku terjatuh, sekarang pantatku semakin sakit karena terbentur lantai lagi," ucap Hinata sambil sesekali meringis kesakitan. Narutopun semakin merasa bersalah dan iba mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu jatuh untuk yang kedua kalinya," ungkap Naruto dengan penuh rasa penyesalan. Lalu iapun membersihkan airmata Hinata. Membuat wajah gadis itu kembali memerah dibuatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," geleng Hinata pelan. Demi Tuhan ia kikuk sekali sekarang.

"Tadi aku beli obat oles diApotik, dan sekarang ayo kita obati lukamu," Narutopun segera mengangkat tubuh Hinata ala _bridal style_.

"Na-Na-Naruto-kun!" pekik Hinata dengan suara terbata.

"Aku akan tanggung jawab Hinata, kau terluka seperti ini itu semua karena aku, jadi aku akan menebus kesalahanku dengan cara mengobatimu,"

"Tapi-tapi–"

"Sudahlah, jangan pernah membantah ucapan majikanmu!" potong Naruto dengan tatapan tajam.

"Baiklah Tuan Uzumaki," angguk Hinata dengan senyuman geli, bukannya takut akan tatapan tajam Naruto, Hinata malah tersenyum geli mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan barusan.

"Tch!, dasar remaja labil!" decah dan ungkap Naruto dengan kekehan pelan.

"Aku ini wanita dewasa bukan remaja labil, jaga ucapan anda ya!" seru Hinata tak terima, namun Naruto tak menghiraukannya sama sekali, kini ia segera membawa Hinata masuk kedalam kamar gadis itu.

 **hinata's bed room,**

"Jangan baringkan aku Naruto-kun, tolong turunkan aku saja," pinta Hinata pada Naruto.

"Kau pasti sulit untuk tidur berbaring ya?" tanya Naruto sambil menurunkan Hinata dari gendongannya.

"Huumb," angguk Hinata. "Jika dibuat berbaring rasanya sakit sekali–" imbuhnya sambil mengusap-usap pantatnya. "–makanya aku tidak bisa tidur,"

"Kalau begitu tengkurap saja," usul Naruto.

"Tidak mau," geleng Hinata.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak biasa tidur tengkurap, dadaku ini besar, jadi kalau aku tidur tengkurap terlalu lama pasti dadaku akan sakit nantinya," jawab Hinata sambil memegang kedua dadanya dengan polos. Ia tak sadar jika ucapannya barusan sudah membuat tubuh Naruto terasa memanas seperti terbakar.

"Lalu?" tanya Naruto sambil menelan ludah berkali-kali dengan susah payah. Penampilan dan sikap polos Hinata saat ini malah semakin membuat Naruto ingin membatalkan puasanya. Tahan Naruto. Tahan.

"Aku tidak tahu–" geleng Hinata. "–mungkin aku akan tetap terjaga saja seperti ini," imbuhnya dengan nada lemas. "Hoamhhh…" uapnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala untuk mengusir rasa kantuknya. Hinata sudah mulai mengantuk rupanya.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata seperti itupun jadi semakin merasa kasihan, ia sadar jika semua ini adalah salahnya. Ia harus segera bertanggung jawab atas kesalahannya dan membuat Hinata bisa tidur dengan nyenyak malam ini bagaimanapun caranya. Naruto tidak mau jika sakit yang diderita oleh pembantunya itu jadi semakin parah nantinya.

"Kalau begitu kemarilah!" titah Naruto sambil duduk ditepi ranjang. Hinata yang tidak menaruh curiga sama sekali itupun segera menuruti perintah Naruto.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata yang sudah berada didekat Naruto.

"Singkap _Lingerie_ mu!" perintah Naruto sambil membuka tutup salep yang ia bawa.

"U-untuk apa?" tanya kembali Hinata dengan nada tergagap.

"Aku akan oleskan obat ini kepantatmu, pasti ada memar disana,"

"T-tapi–"

"Mau sembuhkan?, jadi jangan membantah!" potong Naruto.

"Baiklah!" angguk Hinata dengan wajah memerah. Lalu iapun segera menyingkap _Lingerie_ nya secara perlahan sampai pantat mulusnya yang membulat indah itu terlihat. Naruto saja sampai tak berkedip sama sekali ketika melihatnya.

"Ternyata benar ada memarnya," ujar Naruto sambil menyentuh luka memar dipantat Hinata yang cukup lebar dan sudah membiru.

"Aw!, sakit Naruto-kun!" pekik Hinata dengan suara yang cukup lantang.

"Tahan sedikit Hinata!" ucap Naruto, lalu iapun segera mengoleskan salepnya kepantat kanan Hinata yang memar itu. Narutopun sedikit menekan-nekan pantat kencang Hinata dengan lembut.

"Akhh!, jangan ditekan, sakiiiittt!" pinta Hinata sambil meremas _Lingerie_ nya sekuat tenaga. Hinatapun kembali meneteskan airmatanya karena kesakitan.

"Sssstt!, katanya wanita dewasa, tapi menahan rasa sakit seperti ini saja sampai menangis," sindir Naruto yang masih melakukan aktivitasnya.

"Anda tidak tahu rasanya makanya bisa bilang seperti itu," seru Hinata dengan nada kesal.

"Iya-iya, sudah ya jangan menangis, ini sudah selesai kok!" Narutopun menutup kembali salepnya, lalu meletakkannya diatas laci. Dan selanjutnya iapun berbaring diranjang Hinata.

"Ke-kenapa anda malah tidur diranjangku?" tanya Hinata sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa airmatanya.

"Kau ngantukkan?, jadi sekarang ayo cepat tidur!" tanya dan ajak Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat yang masih kosong disampingnya.

"A-apa maksud anda?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah memerah, pikirannya kini sudah mulai membayangkan hal-hal yang iya-iya.

"Jika kau tidak tidur dan memilih untuk begadang semalaman, aku jamin besok badanmu pasti akan terasa meriang. Apalagi pantatmu masih memar, jadi aku tidak mau bila sakitmu nanti semakin parah." Jawab Naruto.

"La-lalu?"

"Hm, tidurlah dipelukanku Hinata!"

"A-apa?" pekik Hinata dengan nada terkejut.

"Kau akan bisa tidur jika berada dipelukanku, karena pantatmu tidak akan tertekan, dadamu juga tidak akan sakit."

"B-benar juga…" gumam Hinata lirih dengan wajah yang sudah mem _blushing_ tingkat dewa.

"Ayolah!, ini darurat." seru Naruto sambil menepuk tempat kosong disampingnya.

"Ya sudah!" angguk Hinata dengan nada pasrah. Ia memang sangat membutuhkan tidur untuk saat ini, karena ia sendiri sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk menahan rasa kantuknya. Alhasil Hinatapun segera menaiki ranjangnya, lalu berbaring miring menghadap Naruto yang langsung memeluknya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Hangat–umph" Hinatapun langsung membekap mulutnya. Apa yang ia katakana barusan, benar-benar memalukan.

"Hmm, tidurlah Hinata!" titah Naruto dengan senyuman geli. Hinata yang seperti ini benar-benar sangat menggemaskan sekali, Naruto memang harus lebih ekstra dalam menahan hasratnya yang sudah berada diatas puncak itu.

"Boleh aku membalas pelukan anda?" tanya Hinata dengan takut-takut.

"Hm?"

"Boleh ya!" pinta Hinata.

"Jika itu bisa membuatmu tidur dengan nyenyak, maka lakukanlah." Narutopun tersenyum manis menatap Hinata. Jantung Hinata langsung berdebar-debar lebih kencang ketika melihat senyuman manis itu. Wangi tubuh Naruto, dada bidang Naruto, kehangatan Naruto, semua itu membuat Hinata serasa ingin meleleh sekarang juga.

"Terimakasih!" ungkap Hinata dengan senyuman mengembang yang penuh akan kebahagiaan. Ia peluk pinggang Naruto dan ia telusupkan kepalanya didada bidang pria tampan itu. Rasanya sungguh nyaman dan menenangkan. Hinata rasa jika ia akan tidur dengan sangat nyenyak malam ini.

"Selamat tidur pembantuku!" ujar Naruto sambil menguap pelan.

"Selamat tidur sayang!" balas Hinata dengan suara lirih.

"Hm?" delik Naruto tak mengerti, sepertinya barusan ia mendengar jika Hinata memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'sayang', tapi itu tidak mungkin. Pasti Naruto salah dengar, alhasil pria tampan itupun segera memejamkan matanya dan memeluk tubuh Hinata lebih erat lagi.

Dua pasangan pembantu dan majikan itu pasti tidur dengan nyenyak dan mimpi indah malam ini.

… …

…

..

.

To Be Continued

.

Hmmm… gimana nih guys?, udah romantic bgt belum hehehe…

Om Naruto kayanya udah mulai kepincut nih sm Hina-chan,

Kita tunggu aja ya kelanjutannya, sampai jumpa dichap depan yahhh…

Jangan lupa fav n folnya banyakin, awas kalo ngga! *ngancem*

Oke!, dntfrgttoREVIEW.

…

 **Balesan Review :**

.

 _AnRe_ : makasih hehe..

 _Sasara Keiko_ : mungkin sepuluh chpter, bisa kurang bisa lbih sih, qt liat aja ntar..

 _Agusgunawan72_ : hehe oke, makasih!

 _Onpu885_ : hehe maaf g bs,

 _Zero Akashi_ : pasti!

 _Rizka928_ : maksih.. udah suka,

: hehe makaciiii…

 _virgo24_ : siappp!

 _NaruHina Lovers_ : hehe maaf ga bs kilat,

 _zan_ : okeee, ini uda update ko!

 _sakuragi_ : oke!

: justru usia Hinata yg trllu muda itu yg jd daya tariknya, hehe

 _anbu nyasar_ : oke.

 _nelsonthen52_ : hehe, maaf g bs trllu cpet.

 _Dhika_ : nama g penting, yg pntingkan ceritanya hehe. Oke!

 _nggk ad nama_ : makaciiii…

 _uzuuchi007_ : txq.

 _IndigoRasengan23_ : ga papa, aq sngaja buat terlalu jauh selisih umurnya, biar makin beda.

 _Uzumakynurroni_ : maaf, ini demi kepentingan plot, author ingin menghadirkan something defferent, jd untuk panggilan g akan mngkin diganti. Lagian apanya yg lebay, qt hidup diera modern, jd panggilan mommy n daddy itu uda biasa.

 _Kimi Henna NHL_ : hehehe, skrg fav ya!

 _Blackschool_ : oke! Makasih,

 _Misti Chan_ : ga papa tua, yg penting perfect. Hehe

 _Mitosenju_ : makasih-makasih-makasih… hehe maaf klo ada typo,

 _hamba hanya pembaca_ : diusahakan secepetnya, sabar ya!

 _Byakugan no Hime_ : hehe, qt liat aja ntar!

 _Seman99i_ : Key lebih oke dong!, aq ambil dr nama salah satu personel Shinee.

 _Naruhinalalala_ : okeee… ga aneh lah.. tapi gimana gt, hehehe

 _Naruhina_ : wah… ga jamin deh ada gtuan, ga bs buat soalnya hehe..

 _Naatsumi_ : pasti seru dong!

 _Guest_ : hehe, sabar2, diusahain cpt kok.

 _Sasuhinalemonxxx_ : hmmm… dasar hentai, wkkk

 _Dewi NHL_ : okeee… wait ya.

 _Guest_ : sabaaarrrr, ckckck..

 _Carbon_ : ya dong, nmanya jg anak2,

 _Silgain_ : nmanya juga agak OOC, lagian narukan lg pusing n bnyak kerjaan, mkanya mara2 hehe..

 _Guren no aiga_ : hehe maaf g bs petir,

 _Andrea588_ : mkasiiihhhhh, pantengin trs yahhh…

 _Tara_ : ookaayyy…

 _Hanoka_ : mkasihhh… ini dah lnjut.

 _Sarah hyuzumaki_ : oke.

 _Hami namikaze_ : wahhh jngn pusing dong, ini uda lnjut kok.

 _Hqhqhqhq_ : mkasihh..

 _Cahaya hime_ : meski hinata keliatan msih kecil, tp dy udah dewasa kok, kedewasaan seseorang itu bukan dilihat dr umurnya, tp dr pemikirannya. Jd mskipun hinata msih 19 th, tp dy udah siap ko jk suatu saat nkah sm naru hehe, lagian aku sengaja buat selisih umur mereka bd jauh bgt spy bs jd daya tarik. Cintakan g mengenal usia, hehe…

 _Muruchan_ : ini uda update.. cpetan bacaa!


	3. Chapter 3

Gomen bgt yah kalo beyb baru bisa update, soalnya beberapa bulan yg lalu beyb lg diterjang masalah, jd g bs luangin time untk lanjutin ffn dulu, hehe jd curcol.

Oke para fans MLS, selamat menikmati deh,

Ittadakimasu,

.

..

…

 **MY LITTLE SERVANT**

Chapter 3

Genre : Romance/Drama

Pair : NaruHina

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

My Little Servant © Beyb Haraka

 **Cast** : Uzumaki **Naruto** (32), Hyuga **Hinata** (19)

And many other.

.

..

…

 _sebulan kemudian,_

…

Sudah sebulan Hinata tinggal dirumah Naruto dan menjadi asisten rumah tangga disana. Hubungannya dengan Key semakin hari semakin lengket saja, bahkan mulai beberapa minggu yang lalu ia telah resmi tidur sekamar bersama dengan bocah tampan itu setiap malam. Key juga terlihat semakin manja dan bergantung sekali padanya, bocah imut itu bahkan mengenalkan Hinata sebagai Ibunya kepada teman-teman dan para gurunya disekolah. Hinata sendiri sempat terkejut dengan pernyataan Key itu, namun akhirnya ia bisa menerima dan memaklumi tentang kondisi Key yang memang sangat membutuhkan sosok figur seorang Ibu.

Hinata memang biasa-biasa saja dengan masalah itu, karena sebenarnya ia juga sangat menikmati sekali dengan aksinya menjadi Ibu palsu untuk Key. Entah kenapa Hinata merasa sangat senang sekali, bahkan ia bahagia. Key sudah ia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri, meskipun bocah itu sering sekali menyusahkannya, namun ia tak pernah menganggap jika semua itu adalah beban buatnya. Hinata tulus menyayangi Key, dan tentunya ia juga benar-benar tulus menyayangi… Ayahnya Key.

.

"NARUTO-KUN!" jerit Hinata dengan nafas memburu. Ia terbangun dari mimpi buruknya, nafasnya tersengal, wajahnya pucat pasi, bibirnya kering dan keringat dingin terus mengucur deras ditubuhnya.

Ya, Hinata sekarang sedang sakit. Tubuhnya demam dan meriang akibat kehujanan serta kelelahan berat setelah mengikuti _study tour_ ke Kyoto beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ssshh.. mimpi itu lagi, aku benci mimpi itu," gumam Hinata sambil meringis pelan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa begitu pening.

Mimpi buruk yang dimaksud Hinata barusan adalah, mimpi mengenai mantan istri Naruto yang akan kembali dan membawa pergi Naruto serta Key sejauh mungkin dari jangkauan Hinata. Hinata sering sekali mengalami mimpi itu akhir-akhir ini, dan ia sangat takut sekali jika pria dewasa yang sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta itu akan pergi meninggalkannya. Ia tak rela, sungguh tak rela.

Ia sudah bertekad bahwa ia akan memperjuangkan cintanya, ia tak boleh menyerah sebelum Naruto mau menerima perasaanya. Persetan dengan perbedaan usia yang terpaut begitu jauh, bagi Hinata cinta itu tak mengenal usia, bahkan meskipun usia Naruto saat ini adalah 50 tahun, ia akan tetap memperjuangkannya. Pelan tapi pasti Hinata akan mendapatkan cinta Naruto.

"Bie?, kau sudah sadar?" tanya Key yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya, pria kecil itu mengucek-ngucek matanya sebentar, lalu memperhatikan Hinata kembali. Sedari tadi ia menunggui Hinata hingga ketiduran, ia sangat cemas sekali melihat Barbienya sakit.

"Aku sungguh khawatir Bie.. tadi kau pingsan dikamar mandi," ujar Key sambil menghambur kepelukan Hinata.

"Engh.. benarkah?, aku tidak ingat sayang, maafkan Barbie ya.." ungkap Hinata dengan nada lemah sambil membalas pelukan pangeran kecilnya.

"Badanmu panas sekali Bie… aku takut…" gumam Key dengan nada setengah menangis, bocah kecil itu memeluk Hinata erat sekali, memberi sedikit kehangatan bagi tubuh Barbienya yang tengah menggigil kedinginan.

"Barbie tidak apa-apa sayang… Barbie kuat kok, masa calon Ibu dokter lemah, tentu saja tidak boleh. Lihat.. Bar–uhuk-uhuk," belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, Hinata sudah terbatuk-batuk karena tenggorokannya terasa begitu gatal.

"Biiie… jangan membuatku khawatir, kau tidak apa-apakan?" ujar dan tanya Key seraya melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Hinata, kedua mata bocah mungil itu bahkan sudah hampir meneteskan airmata karena terlalu khawatir dengan kondisi Hinata.

"Tidak sa–uhuk-uhuk, aku baik-baik sajahhh.." jawab Hinata dengan terbatuk-batuk.

"Hinata, Key!" panggil Naruto yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kamar Hinata sambil membawa sebungkus obat. Pria tampan itu ternyata baru saja pulang dari Apotik untuk menebus obat Hinata.

"Daddy! Barbie Daad.. Barbie batuk-batuk terus, bagaimana ini?" seru Key heboh pada sang Ayah dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak apa-apa sayang, tenanglah… ini cuma batuk biasa, besok juga sudah sembuh. Kita bisa main lagi," ujar Hinata menenangkan Key sambil menangkup kedua pipi gembil bocah tampan itu.

"Tapi Biie… kau pucat sekali, badanmu panas, keringatmu banyak sekali…" sela Key.

"Barbie akan baik-baik saja Key, tenanglah.. Daddy akan mengobatinya, sekarang kau tidur sendiri dulu ya dikamarmu!" tutur dan bujuk Naruto pada sang putra.

"Tapi Daad…" protes Key tak terima.

"Jika kau disini nanti Barbie tidak sembuh-sembuh.. kalau begitu Daddy antar ya, ayo!" ungkap dan ajak Naruto.

"Ya sudah baiklah.." Keypun akhirnya menuruti perintah Ayahnya meskipun terpaksa. "Aku tinggal dulu ya Bie.. cepat sembuh.. jangan sakit lagi, aku sedih melihatmu sakit," imbuhnya pada Hinata.

"Iya sayaaang… aku janji tidak akan sakit lagi, jangan sedih lagi ya!" kata Hinata sembari mengelus pipi gembil Key.

"Selamat malam Bie.."

Cup,

Keypun mencium pipi Hinata lembut.

"Aku akan segera kembali," ujar Naruto pada Hinata sebelum beranjak menuju kamar Key sambil menggendong putra kesayangannya itu.

.

Semenit kemudian, Narutopun akhirnya kembali dari kamar putranya. Tak sulit memang untuk menidurkan seorang anak kecil seperti Key, karena bocah itu gampang sekali mengerti dan tak mudah rewel.

"Ini akibatnya jika tak mau menurut dengan ucapanku," ungkap Naruto sambil duduk ditepi ranjang, tepat dihadapan Hinata yang tengah memeluk lututnya karena menggigil kedinginan.

"Maafkan aku," gumam gadis cantik itu dengan suara bergetar.

"Lain kali bawa jas hujan kemanapun kau pergi, cuaca sedang tak menentu saat ini, jadi aku tidak mau lain kali melihatmu sampai seperti ini lagi," tutur Naruto.

"Iya aku mengerti," angguk Hinata patuh, ia bahkan tak membantah sama sekali dengan semua penuturan Naruto. Karena ia sadar jika ia yang salah, makanya ia tak mau melawan Naruto. Lagipula ia juga sedang malas untuk bicara karena tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas.

"Baiklah bu dokter, apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau pikirkan?, kau sampai seperti ini pasti bukan karena hujan sajakan?" tanya Naruto penuh selidik.

"A-aku.. aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa Naruto-kun, mu-mungkin karena aku.. karena aku terlalu keras memikirkan ujian, makanya aku jadi begini, iya.." jawab Hinata gelagapan, kentara sekali jika ia tengah berbohong saat ini.

"Kau yakin hanya karena memikirkan ujian saja?, aku tahu jika kau itu pintar dan cerdas, nilai-nilaimu bahkan yang paling baik dikelas, jadi tidak mungkin bila hanya karena ujian saja kau sampai tumbang seperti ini, pasti ada masalah lain yang membuatmu tertekan dan terbebani, iyakan?" desak Naruto, tatapan mata pria tampan itu masih dengan pandangan menyelidik pada Hinata, ia yakin jika _servant_ mungil 'miliknya' itu sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Ssshhh… aduh…" tiba-tiba Hinata mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Hinata kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto dengan panik, secepat mungkin ia pegang tangan Hinata yang tengah memegangi kepalanya itu. Naruto sangat takut jika Hinata kenapa-napa.

"Ke-kepalaku pusing sekali.. hiks.." jawab Hinata sambil pura-pura terisak, rupanya gadis imut itu tengah berakting kesakitan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan Naruto.

"Tenanglah, ini minum dulu–" Naruto yang panikpun segera menyodorkan segelas air putih kemulut Hinata, dan Hinatapun meminum setengah gelasnya. "–tubuhmu masih panas," ungkap Naruto sembari meletakkan gelasnya diatas laci, sedangkan tangan kanannya menyentuh pipi Hinata.

"Dingin.." gumam Hinata lirih seraya memeluk kedua lututnya erat-erat. Tubuhnya menggigil dan dipenuhi dengan keringat dingin.

"Makanya pakai selimutmu!" titah Naruto sambil menyelimuti tubuh Hinata dengan _bed cover_. Namun tetap saja tubuh Hinata masih menggigil kedinginan, sejujurnya gadis itu ingin sekali dipeluk oleh Naruto, namun tentu saja ia malu sekali untuk mengatakannya. Tapi bukan Hyuga Hinata namanya jika ia tak punya seribu macam akal untuk mendapatkan keinginannya.

"Ssshhh.. dingin sekali," racau Hinata sambil melirik-lirik kearah Naruto yang sepertinya makin khawatir dengan keadaannya.

"Pakai plastermu dulu!" Narutopun menempelkan _plaster fever_ kedahi Hinata. "Sekarang minum obatnya, buka mulutmu!" titahnya pada Hinata, Hinatapun membuka mulutnya, dan Narutopun menyodorkan obatnya kemulut Hinata sebelum memberikan gadis itu setengah gelas air putih yang masih tersisa tadi.

"Hhh.." Hinata kembali menghembuskan nafas kasarnya. Sedangkan Naruto kembali menatapnya gusar.

"Boleh kupeluk?"

Deg!, akhirnya…

"A-apa?" tanya balik Hinata dengan wajah merona, namun hatinya bersorak-sorak gembira.

"Hm?, aku pernah dengar jika saling berpelukan dengan tubuh telanjang bisa menormalkan suhu tubuh seseorang yang sedang terserang demam." Jelas Naruto yang telah selesai menanggalkan kemeja hitam yang ia pakai dari tubuh atletisnya. Kini ia tengah shirtless, dan tubuh atasnya yang terbentuk sempurna itu kini tengah terekspos.

Hinata memang sudah sering melihat majikan tampannya itu bertelanjang dada, namun jika melihatnya sedekat ini.. tentu saja membuat wajahnya langsung memerah padam seperti kepiting rebus.

"Tapi aku…" ingin sekali Hinata mengatakan 'aku mau' dan membenarkan penjelasan Naruto barusan, namun lidahnya seakan terkunci rapat, ia seperti meleleh dan lumer jika berhadapan dengan Paman Naruto dengan jarak sedekat ini.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak ma–"

"Aku mau," potong Hinata dengan cepat. Ia tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Hatinya menginginkan Naruto, tubuhnya menginginkan Naruto, dan Hinata tak akan pernah mau membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Ia sudah lama sadar jika perasaannya terhadap Naruto adalah perasaan cinta, meskipun ia tahu jika perbedaan usia diantara mereka terpaut cukup jauh, namun ia tetap tak peduli, karena hatinya hanya tersangkut pada Naruto. Naruto adalah pria pertama bagi Hinata, dan mungkin juga cinta pertama untuknya.

Naruto sendiri sempat terhenyak ketika mendengar respon dari Hinata, ia tak menyangka jika niatannya yang hanya ingin mengetes Hinata disambut dengan anggukan mantap oleh gadis kecil itu. Ternyata begitu mudah untuk menakhlukkan gadis sepolos Hinata. Pria tampan itu bahkan sempat berpikir negatif mengenai Hinata yang dengan begitu mudahnya mau menerima tawarannya. Apakah Hinata juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika pria lainlah yang menawarkan hal itu kepadanya?, atau hanya pada Naruto saja ia mau menerimanya?, jika hanya pada Naruto, kenapa gadis itu bisa begitu percaya dengan duda beranak satu yang sudah lama berpuasa sex selama hampir lima tahun itu?, apakah Hinata menyukai Naruto?, atau bahkan mencintainya?, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Sangkal Naruto dalam hati.

"Permisi," ucap Naruto sembari melepaskan selimut Hinata, Hinatapun menganggukkan kepalanya malu. Naruto perlahan menanggalkan piyama tidur milik Hinata hingga hanya tersisa celana dalam dan bra merah muda yang membungkus daerah sensitifnya.

Narutopun sempat menelan ludah susah payah ketika melihat pemandangan indah yang tersaji secara cuma-cuma dihadapannya saat ini. Tubuh Hinata sungguh indah, kulitnya putih seputih susu, halus selembut sutra, dan wangi seperti bayi. Pria mana yang tidak akan mengeras jika melihat keindahan duniawi yang tersaji secantik ini.

"Hhh… tunggu sebentar," karena tak tahan, Narutopun segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi yang ada dikamar Hinata. Hinata sendiri sempat kebingungan dengan sikap Naruto. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan pria tampan itu?, kenapa tiba-tiba nafasnya memburu dan bagian bawah tubuhnya… argh… tidak! Hinata langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat ketika mengingat apa yang sempat ia lihat tadi.

"Apakah dia…" Hinata menggigit ibu jarinya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat ketika membayangkan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak mengenai Naruto. Naruto, apa yang sedang pria itu lakukan didalam kamar mandinya ya?

. .

"Shit!" umpat Naruto berkali-kali sambil meremas rambut pirangnya. "kumohon tidurlah bodoh.." erangnya seraya mengapit kedua kakinya erat-erat untuk menidurkan sang junior yang tengah bangun secara tiba-tiba.

Bukan hanya kali ini saja Naruto dibuat seperti ini oleh Hinata, dan hanya Hinata yang bisa membuat Naruto _trun on_ sampai tersiksa seperti sekarang ini. Entah jurus apa yang sudah digunakan oleh gadis kecil itu sehingga membuat duda tampan 32 tahun yang banyak diincar oleh para wanita seperti Naruto tersiksa dan bertekuk lutut.

Entah kenapa setiap melihat wajah, tubuh, kulit dan bibir Hinata, membuat Naruto ingin sekali berubah seperti serigala, serigala yang memakan mangsanya bulat-bulat hingga habis tak tersisa.

Padahal selama hampir lima tahun ini, banyak sekali wanita-wanita cantik yang sering menggoda Naruto, bahkan tak jarang mereka sering menyodorkan langsung tubuh mereka kehadapan Naruto. Namun CEO tampan itu tak pernah terpengaruh sedikitpun oleh wanita-wanita penggoda itu. Naruto mampu menahan semua hasratnya didepan mereka dengan baik. Namun kenapa didekat Hinata, hasrat dan keinginan itu muncul kembali secara tiba-tiba?, bahkan hanya dengan melihat bibir Hinata saja sudah membuatnya amat tersiksa, apalagi yang lainnya. Tapi untungnya ia masih bisa menahan semua gejolak itu dengan baik hingga kini, ya meskipun dengan usaha yang tidak mudah, namun syukurlah ia masih mampu menjinakkan sang junior setiap berada dekat dengan Hinata.

"Dasar bocah kecil mematikan," gumam Naruto gusar sembari mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air dingin melalui shower setelah melepaskan celana panjang dan boxernya. Kasihan sekali… harus mandi air dingin ditengah-tengah udara dingin yang cukup menusuk malam ini. Poor Naruto.

…

Naruto baru saja kembali dari kamar mandi dengan hanya mengenakan boxer _calvin klein_ nya, rambut pirangnya terlihat agak basah karena habis mandi, namun begitu tampak segar dan menggoda karena tetesan-tetesan air yang tersisa ditubuhnya masih mengaliri otot-otot atletisnya.

Sungguh pemandangan yang amat mengasyikkan bagi Hinata yang langsung menegang tak berkedip ketika melihat sang majikan tampannya itu datang menghampirinya.

"Tergoda eh?" tanya Naruto dengan senyuman remeh, ternyata semua wanita memang sama. Pasti akan _blushing_ tingkat dewi ketika melihat menampilannya yang sperti ini.

"T-tidak.. ya.." cicit Hinata sambil membekap mulutnya yang tak mampu berbohong itu.

"Dasar bocah," Narutopun tersenyum miring lalu mengacak rambut Hinata gemas. "tidurlah!, kau sudah hampir membeku." Perintahnya pada Hinata.

"Tapi apa tidak apa-apa jika kita melakukan ini?, aku… akukan hanya pembantu anda, aku tidak pantas anda perlakukan seperti ini. Ini seperti anda memberikan harapan untukku.." ujar Hinata memberanikan diri.

"Harapan apa maksudmu?" delik Naruto tak mengerti.

"Aku.. aku mau mengatakan sesuatu, boleh?" pinta Hinata penuh harap.

"Boleh, tapi berbaringlah dulu!" perintah Naruto sekali lagi. Hinatapun lantas mengangguk patuh, lalu segera membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang disusul oleh Naruto yang juga turut berbaring dan memeluk tubuhnya dengan sangat protektif sebelum menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua dengan _bedcover_.

"Aku ingin.. aku ingin jujur," ungkap Hinata sembari mengatur nafasnya karena gugup.

"Jujur tentang apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Se-sebenarnya apa maksud anda selama ini kepadaku?, anda be-begitu perhatian sekali, anda bahkan tak sungkan saat menyentuhku dan memelukku, bahkan anda juga pernah mencium keningku. Apa.. apa anda menyukaiku?" tanya Hinata dengan nada terbata dan wajah yang gugup luar biasa. Berada sedekat ini dengan Naruto yang notabennya adalah pria yang ia cintai, tentu saja jantungnya akan berdisko seperti club malam.

"Menyukaimu?, tentu saja." Jawab Naruto enteng. Jantungnya juga turut berdebar-debar juga sih sebenarnya, namun wajahnya tak segugup Hinata. Hinata adalah gadis yang ekspresif, beda dengan Naruto yang agak sedikit datar.

Hinata sendiri langsung memekik girang dalam hati ketika mendengarkan jawaban dari Naruto barusan, ternyata Naruto juga menyukainya. Hinata benar-benar bahagia. Senyuman-senyuman manis itu tak henti-hentinya tersungging dibibir mungilnya.

"Kau sudah kuanggap seperti adikku, atau mungkin anakku. Makanya aku ingin selalu melindungimu dan tak ingin melihatmu sakit."

Jleb!

Hilang sudah senyuman manis Hinata, rasanya detak jantungnya seperti dihentikan begitu saja ketika mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Naruto barusan. Ia kira jika Naruto menyukainya karena mempunyai perasaan yang sama juga terhadapnya, tapi ternyata pria tampan itu hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang adik saja, atau bahkan anak?, benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Ha-hanya.. adik?" gumam Hinata lirih, air mata sudah terbendung penuh dipelupuk matanya, siap untuk ditumpahkan. Namun Hinata harus bisa menahannya kuat-kuat, agar Naruto tidak sampai melihatnya menangis.

"Kau pikir apa bocah?, jangan berharap lebih padaku Hinata.. aku ini tidak pantas untukmu. Kau pantas mendapatkan pria yang seumuran denganmu, aku terlalu tua untukmu. Lagipula aku ini duda beranak satu, jadi tidak mungkin kita bersama. Kau terlalu kecil untukku. Sudahlah jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam. Anggap saja aku ini Kakak atau Ayahmu hm?, tidurlah!" jelas dan perintah Naruto sambil memeluk tubuh Hinata semakin erat. Hinata yang mendengar itupun semakin merasa sedih, dadanya terasa amat sesak sampai sulit sekali untuk bernafas. Jadi selama ini Naruto hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang adik setelah apa yang ia berikan pada Hinata, jadi selama ini semuanya hanyalah harapan palsu?, pelukan Naruto, sentuhan Naruto dan ciuman Naruto hanyalah sebatas ciuman antara seorang kakak dan adik saja?

"Selamat malam," ungkap Hinata seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, tubuhnya bergetar, airmatanya bahkan sudah turun dengan deras membasahi pipi mulusnya. Ia pikir jika selama ini Naruto juga menyimpan perasaan terhadapnya, ia pikir jika Naruto juga mencintainya, namun ternyata dugaannya salah. Naruto hanya menganggapnya adik, ya hanya adik, dan itu amat sangat menyakitkan sekali buat Hinata.

'Maafkan aku Hinata, ini demi kebaikanmu.. kau pantas mendapatkan pria yang lebih muda dariku, masa depanmu masih panjang.' Gumam Naruto dalam hati dengan senyuman miris, ia tahu jika Hinata menangis karena penolakan secara tidak langsung yang ia lontarkan barusan. Ia tahu jika Hinata kecewa padanya, dan ia juga merasa bersalah karena selama ini terlalu memberikan harapan besar pada gadis kecil itu. Naruto sebenarnya juga menyimpan sedikit perasaan untuk Hinata, namun karena ia sadar jika ia tak pantas dan terlalu tua untuk Hinata, maka terpaksa ia harus mengubur perasaannya dalam-dalam agar tidak tumbuh semakin tinggi. Masa depan Hinata masih panjang, dan Naruto tidak mau menghancurkan masa depan Hinata dengan mencintai gadis mungil itu.

. .

 _my little servant_

…

Pagi telah menjelang, dan matahari bersinar dengan begitu cerahnya hari ini. Hinata masih bergelung dibawah selimutnya meskipun kedua matanya telah terbuka lebar, rasanya tak ada gairah sama sekali untuk bangun pagi karena ia masih teringat-ingat akan kejadian semalam. Namun ketika ia teringat akan Key, iapun lantas segera bergegas dari ranjangnya menuju kamar mandi untuk berganti baju dan membasuh muka.

Setelah mencuci muka dan mengganti bajunya, Hinatapun segera keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia sempat memandangi ranjangnya sebentar, kembali teringat akan kejadian semalam dimana Naruto tidur dengan memeluknya erat. Uzumaki Naruto, pria tampan itu sukses membuat Hinata patah hati dan kehilangan gairah hidup mulai saat ini. Mata Hinata kembali berkaca-kaca, rasanya ingin sekali berteriak dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya ditempat yang sepi.

. .

 **Key's bed room**

.

"Apa Barbie belum sembuh Dad?, kenapa dia tidak keluar dari kamarnya?" tanya Key dengan tatapan sedih ketika sang Ayah tengah memakaikan seragam sekolah ketubuhnya.

"Barbie masih butuh istirahat Key, nanti jika dia sudah sehat pasti dia akan keluar kamar," jawab Naruto memberi pengertian kepada putra kesayangannya.

"Padahal hari ini aku ingin sekali diantar sekolah olehnya.." gumam Key tak semangat.

"Kan ada Dad–"

"Barbie akan antar Key kesekolah," sahut Hinata yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kamar Key.

"Hinata?, kaukan belum sembuh." Protes Naruto sambil memicingkan matanya kearah Hinata.

"Biiie…" Keypun langsung berlari kearah Hinata dan memeluk kaki gadis cantik yang masih tampak pucat itu. "Bie sudah sehat?" tanya Key sambil mendongak keatas menghadap wajah Hinata.

"Sudah sayaaang… Barbie mau kuliah, makanya Barbie akan antarkan Key kesekolah juga." Jawab Hinata seraya mengelus rambut Key dengan sayang. Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar itupun langsung menatap tajam wajah Hinata.

"Tidak!, kau itu belum sembuh benar Hinata.. kau tidak boleh masuk kuliah dulu, aku sudah mengajukan surat izin kepada dosenmu, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir lagi," tolak dan jelas Naruto.

"Aku sudah sehat kok, lagipula ini hanya demam biasa.. bukan penyakit kronis. Aku ini calon dokter, jadi anda tidak perlu mencemaskan kesehatanku. Aku kuat," ungkap Hinata tanpa menatap kearah Naruto yang tampak tercengang dengan kata-katanya barusan. Kenapa Hinata tiba-tiba jadi berubah menjadi keras kepala dan dingin seperti ini?, apa yang terjadi?, pikir Naruto. "Ayo sayang kita sarapan!, Barbie akan memasakkan nasi goreng yang lezat kesukaan Key," ajak Hinata dengan senyuman lembut.

"Ayo-ayo!, gendong Bie.." pinta Key dengan antusias sambil menjulurkan kedua tangannya keatas.

"Biar Daddy saja yang gendong Key, Barbie masih lemah." Ucap Naruto, iapun segera meraih tubuh Key untuk ia gendong, namun sayangnya bocah tampan itu menepis tangan Ayahnya.

"Key ingin digendong Barbie Daaad… sudah tiga hari Barbie tidak menggendongku, aku kangeeen…" ungkap Key dengan nada menggemaskannya.

"Tapi Barbie mas–"

Tiba-tiba Hinata langsung menggendong tubuh Key tanpa suara. Membuat Naruto yang akan melanjutkan ucapannya itu jadi terdiam dengan wajah yang amat kesal.

"Kita kedapur yuk!" ajak Hinata pada Key tanpa menghiraukan Naruto sama sekali.

"Ayuuk!" angguk Key dengan semangat sembari mengalungkan tangannya keleher jenjang Hinata. Hinatapun segera beranjak menuju dapur tanpa berkata apa-apa kepada Naruto. Gadis itu membisu, bahkan tingkah malu-malu dan menggemaskannya sudah tak terlihat lagi dimata Naruto. Yang ia lihat hanyalah sosok Hinata yang dingin, pendiam dan keras kepala.

"Maafkan aku Hinata," ungkap Naruto dengan penuh sesal. Ia sadar jika ialah yang sudah membuat Hinata menjadi berubah seperti itu. Dan seharusnya ia bisa menerima semua perubahan sikap Hinata padanya setelah apa yang ia ucapkan kepada gadis itu tadi malam.

. . .

Setelah selesai sarapan bersama, kini Naruto dan Key tengah berada didalam mobil yang masih terparkir dihalaman rumah untuk menunggu Hinata yang masih berganti baju didalam kamarnya.

"Daddy!" panggil Key pada sang Ayah.

"Apa Key?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Nanti Obaa-chan jadi kerumah kitakan?" tanya balik Key sambil memainkan mobil-mobilan kecil miliknya.

"Tentu saja jadi Key, nanti Obaa-chan yang akan menjemputmu disekolah." Jawab Naruto.

"Menjemputku disekolah Dad?, itu berarti Obaa-chan nanti akan bertemu dengan Barbie dong?, Obaa-chan sudah tahukan soal Barbie?, apa Daddy sudah memberi tahu Obaa-chan?" tanya Key dengan antusias seraya mengguncang-guncangkan tangan Ayahnya.

"Sudah sayaang…" jawab Naruto sembari mengacak rambut Key yang sudah rapi, Keypun memekik kesal dengan tindakan Ayahnya barusan, dan meminta sang Ayah untuk menyisir kembali rambut coklatnya.

"Aku sudah siap," ujar Hinata yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam mobil Naruto, gadis cantik yang terlihat begitu.. sexy dengan balutan mini dress berwarna merah marun dan berlengan panjang itu langsung mendudukkan pantatnya dibangku belakang. Ia gerai rambutnya yang semula ia ikat kuda, lalu iapun menyenderkan kepalanya kebelakang sambil memejamkan mata karena kepalanya masih sedikit pening.

"Ganti baju sekarang!" titah Naruto seraya mengatur nafasnya untuk menahan emosi. Ia benar-benar tidak suka jika melihat Hinata berpakaian sexy seperti ini, usianya masih 19 tahun, dan Hinata masih belum pantas untuk memakai pakaian-pakaian yang sebenarnya lebih pantas dipakai oleh wanita jal***. Padahal sudah sebulan ini Hinata selalu memakai pakaian-pakaian wajar dan sederhana sesuai dengan perintah Naruto, namun kenapa sekarang gadis itu kembali lagi memakai pakaian-pakaian sexynya?, ada apa dengan Hinata sebenarnya?

"Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi, ini sudah siang." Ujar Hinata dengan nada malas.

"Aku tidak peduli, cepat ganti bajumu sekarang juga!" perintah Naruto sekali lagi, pria tampan itu benar-benar sangat kesal melihat tubuh Hinata yang hanya dibalut dengan mini dress ketat itu. Rasanya ia tidak rela jika ada pria lain yang melihat dan menatap tubuh Hinata dengan penuh nafsu, atau bahkan banyak sekali pria yang akan menggodanya nanti. Dan Naruto sangat tidak suka jika hal itu sampai terjadi.

Katanya hanya menganggap Hinata sebagai adik atau anak saja?, tapi kenapa perasaan cemburu dan tak rela itu selalu hinggap dihati Naruto ya?

"Memangnya apa yang salah dengan baju ini?, aku pakai baju apapun juga siapa yang peduli, toh aku tidak punya pacar atau suami, aku bebas menentukan baju mana yang harus kupakai, anda hanya majikanku, dan soal pakaian yang aku kenakan, itu bukan otoritas anda untuk mengatur-ngaturnya," ucap Hinata dengan tatapan menantang pada Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar itupun hanya mendengus pasrah. Ia merasa tertohok dengan ucapan Hinata barusan. Gadis itu benar sekali, ia bukan pacar atau suami Hinata, jadi ia tak punya hak sama sekali untuk melarang gadis itu memakai pakaian-pakaian yang ia suka. Terserah Hinata mau pakai apa, kenapa Naruto yang marah?

'Dia berubah hanya dalam hitungan jam,' gumam Naruto dalam hati dengan senyuman miris. Ya, Hinata sudah berubah, gadis lembut dan penurut itu sudah berubah menjadi gadis yang pembangkang dan keras kepala hanya dalam hitungan jam. Dan apakah ini semua karena ucapannya kemarin malam?, mungkin saja iya.

"Ayo kita berangkat Daaad… kita sudah telat nih.. Daddy jangan suka marah-marah terus sama Barbie dong, diakan baru saja sembuh… nanti kalau Barbie sakit lagi aku akan sangat marah sama Daddy, aku tidak mau ketemu Daddy," ajak dan ujar Key dengan wajah cemberut.

"Kita berangkat sekarang," ucap Naruto dengan terpaksa sambil menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

Hatinya masih kesal dan marah melihat Hinata berpakaian seperti itu. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, ia tak punya hak untuk melarang-larang gadis itu memakai pakaian-pakaian apapun yang gadis itu sukai. Ingatlah jika Naruto itu hanya majikannya, dan Hinata hanyalah pembantunya, tak ada ikatan apapun yang menghubungkan mereka. Dan Naruto seharusnya sudah sadar akan hal itu sejak lama.

.. . ..

 **Key's school**

…

"Ingat ya sayang, Key tidak boleh berkelahi dengan teman-teman. Jika mereka mengganggu Key, Key diam saja dan jangan menghiraukannya. Jagoannya Barbie tidak boleh mudah tersulut oleh emosi, mengerti?" tutur Hinata pada Key sambil sedikit melirik-lirik kearah Naruto, rupanya gadis itu tengah menyindir-nyindir Naruto yang tengah berdiri disampingnya sambil memalingkan wajah agar tidak melihat tubuh Hinata yang menggiurkan.

'Tahan Naruto, dia cuma anak kecil,' ungkap Naruto dalam hati sambil membuang nafasnya berkali-kali.

"Iya Bie.. aku janji akan menjadi anak yang baik, asalkan nanti aku diberi hadiah ya Bie.." ungkap Key dengan nada manja dan senyuman manis yang menggemaskan. Ah.. Hinata jadi ingin mencium pipi gembil Key kalau begini.

"Hadiah?, Key minta hadiah dari Barbie?, minta hadiah apa sayang?, Barbie pasti akan memberikan hadiah apa saja yang Key mau," kata Hinata dengan senyuman manis. Cantik sekali.

Bahkan saking cantiknya wajah Hinata, banyak sekali para orang tua yang melirik-liriknya dengan tatapan memuja. Mereka bahkan tak menyangka jika seorang duda dan CEO terkenal seperti Naruto bisa mempunyai istri kedua yang masih sangat muda seperti Hinata. Banyak para Ibu-Ibu yang iri pada Hinata karena bisa menikah dengan seorang pengusaha sukses dan terkenal seperti Naruto. Naruto yang dewasa, mapan, tampan, gagah, cerdas dan ramah, wanita mana yang tak tergila-gila. Sedangkan untuk para Ayah, mereka semua juga banyak yang iri pada Naruto karena bisa mempunyai istri muda seperti Hinata. Hinata yang cantik, ramah, baik dan tentunya 'montok', pria mana yang bisa menolak akan itu semua. Tentu saja tidak ada.

"Pokoknya nanti aku minta hadiah, Bie harus memberikannya ya.." pinta Key dengan malu-malu, sebenarnya hadiah apa yang ia inginkan dari 'Barbienya'?, kenapa bocah tampan yang direbutkan banyak gadis-gadis cilik itu sampai malu-malu saat menginginkan hadiah dari Hinata.

"Euumm… tentu saja, asalkan hari ini Key mendapatkan nilai seratus."

"Oke!," Keypun mengancungkan jempolnya.

"Ya sudah cepat sana masuk!, sebentar lagi bel lo," perintah Hinata.

"Cium dulu Bie!" titah Key sambil menunjuk pipi gembilnya.

Cup!

Hinatapun mencium pipi gembil Key penuh sayang. Mereka berdua tampak seperti Ibu dan anak. Dan Naruto memang menyetujui pendapat itu ketika menatap Hinata dan Key.

"Daddy juga ya Dad, nanti kalau aku dapat nilai seratus, Daddy berikan aku hadiah ya!" pinta Key pada sang Ayah.

"Ya sayang, Daddy pasti akan memberikan apapun yang Key mau." Janji Naruto, lalu pria tampan itupun berjongkok, mencium pipi gembil Key dengan sayang, lalu berdiri kembali. "jagoannya Daddy tidak boleh nakal ya!" tuturnya pada Key.

"Siip.. boss!" Keypun mengancungkan ibu jarinya kearah Naruto. "Barbie, Daddy… Key masuk dulu ya!" pamit Key, lalu segera berlari masuk kedalam sekolahnya.

"Jangan lari Key!" seru Naruto pada sang putra yang sudah berlalu jauh darinya.

Sedangkan Hinata kini sudah masuk duluan kedalam mobil, gadis itu duduk dibangku depan. Narutopun lalu ikut masuk kedalam mobilnya, menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan menjalankannya menuju kampus Hinata. Disepanjang perjalanan, kedua insan itu hanya berdiam diri. Hinata sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, sedangkan Naruto juga sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mobil Narutopun akhirnya tiba didepan kampus Hinata. Tepatnya diTokyo Daigaku.

"Nanti aku akan jemput Key," ujar Hinata pada Naruto, lalu gadis itupun segera turun dari mobil Naruto tanpa berpamitan terlebih dahulu seperti biasanya kepada majikan tampannya itu.

"Tunggu Hinata!" seru Naruto pada Hinata, Hinata tak mempedulikan seruan majikannya itu, ia terus berjalan meninggalkan mobil Naruto hingga membuat Naruto terpaksa harus keluar dari dalam mobilnya dan mengejar gadis remaja itu. "Aku bilang tunggu dulu, kau tidak dengar atau pura-pura tidak dengar sih?" omelnya pada Hinata sambil mencekal tangan gadis cantik itu.

"Anda mau apa lagiii?" tanya Hinata dengan nada sebal dan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Ia kesal sekali kenapa pertahanannya bisa sampai runtuh ketika menatap wajah Naruto, padahal dari tadi ia sudah menahannya mati-matian, tapi kenapa ia gagal?

"Hi-Hinata aku…" Naruto sempat tercekat ketika melihat mata Hinata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Aku hanya pembantu anda, ya aku sadar. Aku masih kecil, aku belum dewasa, dan aku tidak pantas untuk anda. Aku cukup tahu diri Naruto-sama, ya.. harusnya dari awal aku memanggil anda dengan sebutan Naruto-sama karena aku hanyalah pembantu anda. Kh! Aku memang tak tahu diri.." kekeh Hinata dengan tawa miris.

"Maaf aku hanya–"

"Pembantu tetaplah pembantu, dan selamanya akan jadi pembantu. Maaf jika selama ini aku mempunyai perasaan terhadap anda, tapi aku janji akan segera menghapusnya, dan tolong bantu aku untuk menghapusnya dengan tidak memberi perhatian kepadaku, tolong acuhkan aku, dan tolong jangan sentuh-sentuh aku lagi. Mungkin selama ini anda bertanya-tanya kenapa anda bisa begitu mudahnya menyentuhku, kenapa aku begitu polos dan mau saja menerima semua sentuhan-sentuhan anda. Atau bahkan anda mengira jika aku ini adalah gadis jalang yang mau begitu saja disentuh oleh pria asing seperti anda. Aku tahu anda pasti berpikiran seperti itu, tapi semua pemikiran anda tentangku itu salah… aku mau anda sentuh-sentuh karena aku menyukai anda, tidak! Tidak hanya suka, tapi aku cinta.. ya cinta.. aku mencintai anda Naruto-sama, aku jatuh cinta pada anda sejak pada pandangan pertama. Mungkin anda menganggapku hanya beromong kosong, tapi aku benar-benar serius dengan perasaanku, aku mencintai anda.. hiks.. tapi anda tak perlu khawatir karena aku akan segera melenyapkan perasaan ini. Aku sadar jika aku tak pantas untuk mempunyai perasaan ini, maka dari itu aku… hiks.. aku pasti akan membuangnya." Jelas Hinata panjang lebar, lalu gadis itupun segera berlari masuk kedalam kampusnya sambil berlinangan airmata, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiam mematung mencerna semua perkataan Hinata barusan.

"Hhh.. kenapa jadi begini sih?" gumamnya dengan nada tak percaya sambil menghela nafas kasar, mengacak-acak rambutnya dan berjalan gontai menuju mobilnya. Yang Naruto takutkan selama ini akhirnya terjadi juga, Hinata jatuh cinta padanya, dan mensalah artikan segala perhatian yang ia berikan selama ini kepada gadis itu. Ia sadar jika sebenarnya ia juga bersalah akan hal ini, ia terlalu perhatian pada Hinata, memang ia menganggap jika perhatian yang ia berikan pada Hinata hanyalah sebatas perhatian antara seorang Ayah terhadap putrinya, namun Hinata? Gadis itu jelas menganggap jika perhatian yang Naruto berikan kepadanya selama ini adalah perhatian antara seorang laki-laki terhadap perempuan. Harusnya Naruto berpikir akan hal itu, Hinata bukanlah gadis kecil lagi, gadis itu sudah berumur 19 tahun, meskipun masih remaja, tapi dia juga punya perasaan dan cinta yang bisa jatuh kepada siapa saja termasuk Naruto.

… …

 _my little servant_

…

 **Uzumaki's office, Naruto's room**

..

Naruto sama sekali tak bisa fokus pada pekerjaannya hari ini, bayang-bayang wajah Hinata selalu ada dimana-mana, disudut ruangan, dikaca jendela kantor, dilayar monitor bahkan didalam semua berkas-berkas yang ingin ia tanda tanganipun ada. Pria tampan itu sampai tak habis pikir dengan apa yang ia alami saat ini, kenapa tiba-tiba perasaannya jadi gelisah ketika mengingat-ingat ucapan Hinata tadi. Hinata akan melupakan dan melenyapkan semua perasaan yang ia punya terhadap Naruto, kenapa Naruto merasa seperti tidak rela jika Hinata sampai benar-benar melakukan hal itu? Apa jangan-jangan ia juga mencintai Hinata tanpa ia sadari?, tapi itu tidak mungkin dan tidak boleh terjadi, Hinata harus mendapatkan lelaki yang lebih baik darinya, dan tentunya yang seumuran, bukan yang lebih tua seperti dirinya.

"Tidak boleh Naruto, meski perasaan itu ada sekalipun, kau tetap harus bisa membuangnya jauh-jauh, Hinata masih terlalu kecil untukmu, usianya baru 19 tahun dan kau sudah 32 tahun. Dia pantas dapat lelaki yang lebih muda dan pastinya bukan duda beranak satu sepertimu." Ujar Naruto pada dirinya sendiri sembari mengusap wajahnya kasar. Menyingkirkan segala bayang-bayang tentang Hinata dan berharap jika keadaan akan berubah menjadi seperti semula ketika ia pulang nanti. Ya, semoga saja keadaan antara ia dan Hinata dirumah nanti akan tetap baik-baik saja meskipun aura panas masih menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Tok, tok, tok

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar.

"Ya masuk!" seru Naruto. Dan masuklah orang yang ada dibalik pintu ruangannya itu.

"Dobe!" sapa seorang pria maskulin yang ternyata adalah Uchiha Sasuke, sahabat karib Naruto.

"Kau Teme, ada apa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada malas.

"Ada apa dia bilang?" tanya Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam ruangan Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, pria berambut seperti daun nanas itu juga merupakan sahabat karib Naruto. Sebenarnya Naruto mempunyai sebuah genk sewaktu SMA dulu dan masih belum bubar hingga sekarang, genk tersebut beranggotakan 6 orang yang berisikan Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Shimura Sai, Sabaku no Gaara dan terakhir Akamichi Chouji. Sasuke, Naruto dan Shikamaru masih tetap stay dinegara mereka, akan tetapi ketiga sahabat mereka yaitu Sai, Gaara dan juga Chouji sudah tidak tinggal diJepang lagi karena mereka bertiga telah menetap diluar negeri. Sasuke, Naruto dan juga Shikamaru hanya bisa berkomunikasi dengan Sai, Gaara dan juga Chouji lewat jalur telepon atau media sosial saja, namun tak jarang mereka semua berkumpul bersama jika Sai, Gaara dan Chouji datang keJepang sewaktu libur panjang tiba.

"Kau punya masalah Dobe?, ceritakan!" tanya dan perintah Sasuke yang telah duduk diatas sofa.

"Kemarin wajahmu masih baik-baik saja, tapi kenapa sekarang sudah berubah menjadi kasur lipat seperti itu?" ejek Shikamaru yang turut duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Aku tidak punya masalah apa-apa, kalian jangan sok tahu." Ucap Naruto seraya beranjak dari kursi kerjanya berjalan menghampiri kedua sahabatnya.

"Kau jadi makin beda Naruto, lebih pendiam dan agak dingin, apa jangan-jangan kau sudah tertular oleh penyakitnya si _chickenbutt_ ini?" tunjuk Shikamaru pada Sasuke yang dibalas dengan pelototan tajam olehnya.

"Sudah hampir lima tahun ini aku memang lebih pendiam, ya aku sadar akan hal itu. Tapi aku menikmatinya, dengan berubah menjadi pendiam dan dingin aku jadi terlihat lebih berkharisma seperti siTeme, hehe.." kekeh Naruto garing.

"Akhirnya Hehemu keluar juga, tapi hambar sekali dan garing," ejek Shikamaru.

"Mungkin karena duda, makanya siDobe berubah," ujar Sasuke pada Shikamaru.

"Sialan kau Teme!" umpat Naruto sambil melempari Sasuke dengan bantal.

"Makanya cepatlah menikah lagi!, kasihan anakmu tidak ada yang mengurus," titah dan ucap Shikamaru pada Naruto dengan nada serius.

"Aku masih punya _servant_ yang bisa mengurus Key," jawab Naruto enteng.

"Keponakannya Neji yang bernama Hyuga Hinata itukan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, kalian berdua sudah pernah kuberi tahukan?" tanya balik Naruto.

"Jadi seleramu sekarang daun muda ya?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada menggoda.

"Apa maksudmu? Hinata itu cuma _servant_ ku," jawab Naruto sedikit kesal.

"Memang siapa yang bilang jika Hinata itu kekasihmu?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada mengejek.

"Awas kau Shikamaru!" seru Naruto dengan wajah memerah, sial! Ternyata sahabatnya itu sedang memancingnya.

"Kau menikah saja dengannya Dobe!" celetuk Sasuke secara tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" delik Naruto tersentak kaget. "Jangan gila kau Teme, kau menyuruhku menikah dengannya seperti menyuruhku makan ramen saja. Enak sekali bicaramu," imbuhnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tak habis pikir.

"Memang enakkan rasanya kalau bisa menikah dengannya, Hinata itu daun muda, masih polos, dan pastinya bisa membuatmu langsung _turn on_ ," ucap Shikamaru dengan kekehan pelan.

" _T-turn on_ apa maksudmu?, kau juga gila Shikamaru," wajah Naruto langsung mem _blushing_ seketika saat Shikamaru membicarakan hal yang cukup porno itu. Ia jadi teringat akan sijunior yang selalu saja tak mau diam ketika berada didekat Hinata. Begitu mudahnya ya Hinata sampai bisa membuatnya seperti itu, benar-benar gadis cilik yang sangat luar biasa.

"Kami berdua tidak sehari saja mengenalmu Dobe, kami sudah tahu dirimu luar dan dalam. Dan kami juga tahu bagaimana bodohnya dirimu jika sudah menyangkut tentang perasaan dan percintaan," ujar Sasuke dengan wajah stoicnya.

"Ya, saking bodohnya dirimu, kau sampai tidak sadar jika Shion sudah menipumu habis-habisan dan beselingkuh dibelakangmu." Imbuh Shikamaru.

"Tolong jangan bahas wanita jalang itu lagi, aku benar-benar muak sekali mendengar namanya." Pinta Naruto dengan nada kesal.

"Pikirkanlah baik-baik tentang usulanku, perbedaan usia kalian memang terpaut cukup jauh. Tapi aku tahu jika pria sepertimu itu butuh sosok wanita seperti Hinata, anakmu saja menyukainya, apa kau akan tega untuk memisahkan mereka berdua jika nanti ternyata kau menikah dengan orang yang salah?" kata Sasuke.

"Sasuke benar Naruto, aku juga tidak mau bila keponakanku yang menggemaskan itu sampai diasuh oleh orang yang salah, mengingat pengalamanmu dulu, jangan sampai kau tertipu untuk yang kesekian kalinya." Ucap Shikamaru membenarkan perkataan Sasuke.

"Tapi Hinata itu masih kecil, dia lebih pantas untuk menjadi anakku ketimbang istriku. Aku tidak mungkin menikahinya, kalian jangan gila!" tutur Naruto dengan gusar.

"Tapi kau menyukainyakan?" tanya Shikamaru secara spontan.

"A-apa?" Narutopun langsung tersentak ketika mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu dari Shikamaru.

"Tuhkan kau menyukainya.." ucap Shikamaru sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka merah Naruto.

"S-siapa yang suka, aku tidak suka, suka apa maksudmu?, suka pada anak kecil sepertinya, itu tidak mungkin," elak Naruto dengan nada marah dan salah tingkah, kentara sekali jika saat ini ia tengah gugup setengah mati. Sasukepun sempat tersenyum geli melihat tingkah konyol sahabat karibnya itu, ia tak menyangka jika Naruto akhirnya bisa jatuh cinta lagi setelah sekian lama.

"Jika memang tidak suka, kau tidak perlu bertingkah berlebihan seperti itu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru," interupsi Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Hah.. terserah kalian berdua," ujar Naruto kesal. Ia kalah telak jika sudah berhadapan dengan Sasuke dan Shikamaru seperti ini, kedua sahabatnya itu selalu saja pintar dalam hal menyudutkan dan menjatuhkannya.

"Hn, kalau begitu kita lihat saja nanti, apa kau akan menikahi Hinata, atau kembali menjadi pria bodoh lagi seperti dulu," kata Sasuke dengan seringaian khasnya.

"Jika kau melepaskannya, maka aku tidak akan hanya mengakuimu sebagai pria yang bodoh, tapi kau itu idiot Naruto," imbuh Shikamaru sambil memberikan senyuman mengejek pada Naruto.

"Terserah kalian mau bilang apa," jawab Naruto pasrah. Malas bicara dengan Sasuke dan Shiamaru yang kerjaannya selalu saja mencampuri urusannya, tapi ia tahu jika Sasuke dan Shikamaru melakukan itu demi kebaikannya, mereka berdua tak mau melihat Naruto terpuruk lagi akibat ulah Shion dulu. Sasuke dan Shikamaru tak mau melihat sahabat karibnya itu menderita dan terluka untuk yang kesekian kalinya, makanya mereka berdua selalu ingin mencampuri masalah percintaan Naruto supaya CEO dari Uzumaki Corp. itu tidak salah melangkah dan bisa hidup bahagia dengan wanita yang benar-benar tulus mencintainya. Bukan hanya mencintai hartanya saja, namun juga mencintai dirinya dengan segenap jiwa.

.. ..

 **Key's school**

…

Hinata tengah berada diloby sekolahan Key untuk menunggu bocah tampan itu keluar dari kelasnya. Pakaiannya yang terbilang cukup sexy itu sontak menjadi bahan cibiran para Ibu-Ibu yang tengah menunggui anak mereka disitu. Ada yang menatap Hinata dengan tatapan takjub, ada juga yang menatap Hinata dengan tatapan risih bahkan iri. Iri karena tidak bisa mempunyai tubuh seindah Hinata.

"Gadis itu cantik sekali ya.. bukannya dia itu Ibu tiri dari Key?"

"Iya dia Ibu tiri dari Uzumaki Key, anak dari CEO terkenal Uzumaki Naruto itu,"

"Ternyata seleranya Tuan Uzumaki seperti itu ya.. daun muda.."

"Jangan-jangan gadis itu hanya mengincar hartanya saja,"

"Tapi tidak mungkin, dia itu baik sekali dan sangat menyayangi Key,"

"Tahu darimana kau jika dia itu baik?"

"Pokoknya aku tahu, akukan sering bicara dengannya."

Cibir para Ibu-Ibu sambil menatap kearah Hinata yang hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk ketika menanggapi ucapan mereka.

"Ibu-Ibu dari pada bergosip, lebih baik makan saja.. saya membawa kue brownis yang sangat lezat sekali.. apa Ibu-Ibu mau mencobanya?" ujar dan tanya Hinata dengan nada lembut serta senyuman manis, ia sodorkan sebuah kardus makanan yang berisi potongan-potongan kue brownis lezat yang sebenarnya ia belikan untuk Key. Mulai sekarang ia harus membersihkan namanya dan menghilangkan persepsi-persepsi jelek tentangnya dari pikiran para Ibu-Ibu itu. Hinata sebenarnya tidak peduli dengan kata-kata Ibu itu, namun karena ia tak mau membuat reputasi Naruto hancur karenanya, makanya ia harus selalu menjaga nama baik Naruto.

"Ahh… tidak perlu repot-repot, kami sudah makan kok," ucap salah satu Ibu dengan senyuman hambar, ia malu karena sudah ketahuan bergosip oleh Hinata. Bahkan semuanya juga ikut tersenyum hambar kearah Hinata karena merasa malu.

"Jangan malu-malu, kuenya enak sekali lho.. anggap saja ini sebagai tanda pertemanan kita," ungkap Hinata dengan senyuman lembut.

"Kau mau berteman dengan kami?, apa tidak salah?, kaukan masih terlalu muda," celetuk salah satu Ibu.

"Perbedaan usia itu tidak menjadi pengaruh terhadap sebuah hubungan pertemanan, Ibu-Ibu adalah orang yang baik dan menyenangkan, saya ingin sekali menjadi teman kalian," jelas Hinata dengan bijak. Para Ibu-Ibupun langsung mengangguk paham dengan penjelasan Hinata, ternyata mereka semua salah menilai Hinata selama ini, dan mereka merasa bersalah karena sudah beranggapan buruk mengenai Hinata.

"Kami juga mau kok berteman dengan.."

"Nama saya Hinata bu," sahut Hinata dengan ramah.

"Kami semua mau menjadi temanmu Nona Hinata," ucap salah satu Ibu dengan senyuman ramahnya.

"Hinata saja bu!" ungkap Hinata.

"Ah ehh.. Iya Hinata,"

Ibu-Ibu itupun menerima brownies pemberian Hinata, namun waktu akan membukanya tiba-tiba bel pulangpun berbunyi. Anak-anak mereka yang sebelumnya berada dikelaspun akhirnya keluar.

"Sampai jumpa Hinata,"

"Sampai jumpa besok Hinata!"

"Sampai jumpa besok ya Hinata!"

Pamit para Ibu-Ibu itu sambil menuntun anak mereka masing-masing.

"Sampai jumpa bu!" angguk Hinata dengan senyuman manis.

Beberapa detik kemudian datanglah seorang perempuan paruh baya yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Hinata dan memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat.

"Akhirnya… akhirnya aku mendapatkan calon menantu yang tepat, oh Kami…" ujar wanita itu dengan antusias. Hinata yang mendengar itupun jadi bingung sendiri dengan ucapan yang wanita itu lontarkan.

"Ma-maksud Nyonya?, ma-maaf Nyonya ini siapa?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukannya dari Nyonya Kushina, yang ternyata adalah Ibu Naruto.

"Kau adalah sosok menantu idamanku, sayang.. akhirnya aku menemukanmu…" ujar Nyonya Kushina dengan nada bahagia, lalu iapun melepaskan pelukannya dari Hinata. Menatap wajah cantik Hinata dengan penuh sayang dan takjub. "Kau cantik sekali… kulitmu halus, tubuhmu proporsional, rambutmu, matamu, bibirmu oh… Ya Tuhan… kau sungguh beda sekali dari Shion, bahkan dia jauh sekali darimu sa–"

"BARBIEEEEEE!" seru Key sambil berlari kearah Hinata dengan berlinangan airmata.

"Key cucuku?" gumam Nyonya Kushina sambil menoleh kearah cucunya.

Hinata langsung memicingkan matanya kearah Nyonya Kushina ketika wanita itu menyebut bila Key adalah cucunya, jika Key adalah cucunya, apa jangan-jangan dia adalah Ibu dari majikannya?

"Bie kabulkan permintaanku Bie, berikan hadiahku berikan sekarang juga Bie.. hiks hiks.." pinta dan rengek Key secara tiba-tiba sambil memeluk kaki Hinata dengan erat.

"Key kenapa sayang?, bilang sama Obaa-chan, siapa yang sudah berani-beraninya membuat cucu kesayangan Obaa-chan menangis?" tanya Nyonya Kushina dengan nada lembut sambil berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Key.

"Ada apa Key?" tanya juga Hinata sambil turut berjongkok, saat tubuhnya sudah sejajar dengan Key, Keypun langsung memeluk lehernya dengan erat sambil masih terisak-isak.

"Pokoknya aku mau hadiahku sekarang hiks.. aku harus punya itu Bie, aku harus punya, pokoknya berikan.." rengek Key dengan isakan yang memilukan, entah siapa yang sudah membuat bocah tampan itu jadi menangis dan rewel seperti ini. Hinata juga bingung.

"Iya sayang, Barbie janji akan berikan, tapi Key diam dulu ya sayang.." Hinatapun berusaha untuk menenangkan Key dengan mengusap-usap punggung bocah itu lembut, Nyonya Kushina yang melihat itupun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa harunya. Hinata memang cocok untuk menjadi Ibunya Key.

"Hik, hik.. berikan Bie, berikan.." pinta Key dengan nada memelas sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari leher Hinata. Suara tangisannya sudah tidak terdengar lagi, Hinata benar-benar hebat, pikir Nyonya Kushina.

"Memangnya Key mau apa sayang?" tanya Hinata dengan nada lembut sambil mengelus rambut Key penuh sayang.

"A-aku mau…" gumam Key takut-takut.

"Mau apa sayang?" tanya Hinata sekali lagi.

"Aku mau… aku mau adik bayi dari dalam perutmu Bie…"

"APA?"

Nah loh?

…

..

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

..

…

Wah… si key ada-ada aja sih maunya.. wkkk… Hinata kira2 mau gak yaa ngasih adik bayi buat Key?, gimana guys?, bagus ato jelek?

Itu yang ada didalam otakku, jd q curahin deh.

Maaf ya belum bisa bls reviewnya.

Dichap selanjutnya pasti aku balas pokoknya.

See you dichap depan yah…

Arigatou gozaimasu.. jangan lupa repiew yahhh..


	4. Chapter 4

Aku update cepet nih guys.. sesuai dengan keinginan kalian.

Oke selamat menikmati yah…

Ittadakimasu..

…

..

.

 **MY LITTLE SERVANT**

Chapter 4

Genre : Romance/Drama

Pair : NaruHina

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

My Little Servant © Beyb Haraka

 **Cast** : Uzumaki **Naruto** (32), Hyuga **Hinata** (19)

And many other.

.

..

…

.

 **Hongo Green Hills Residence, Bunkyo, Tokyo,**

 **naruto's house,**

. .

Key terus merengek-rengek meminta adik bayi kepada Hinata sejak siang tadi, bahkan bocah tampan itu sampai tidak mau makan dan minum karena permintaannya belum bisa dituruti. Bahkan Nyonya Kushina saja sampai kualahan menghadapi sikap Key yang begitu labil dan terbilang beda dari anak usia 5 tahun pada umumnya. Key terlalu peka dan cerdas, makanya bocah itu istimewa dan disukai banyak orang. Namun satu sifat ajaibnya yang selalu membuat semua orang merasa resah termasuk Naruto yaitu.. selalu meminta-minta sesuatu yang tidak lazim dan sulit untuk didapatkan dalam hari itu juga. Jika ia tak mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, maka Key akan terus menangis dan merengek sampai ia sakit.

"Hiks.. hiks.. adik bayi Bie.. adik bayi.." ungkap Key yang masih terisak didalam gendongan Hinata.

"Iya sayaang… besok Barbie belikan boneka saja ya.." bujuk Hinata untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Gadis cantik itu tak henti-hentinya mengelus punggung Key agar berhenti menangis, namun tetap saja Key masih tidak mau berhenti menangis.

"Hiks, aku maunya adik bayi Bie… adik bayiiii.." rengek Key sambil memukul-mukul pundak Hinata dengan kesal. "Mom-Mommynya, Mommynya Kotaro hiks, didalam perut Mommynya Kotaro ada a-adik bayinya.. di-dia bilang ji-jika sebentar lagi a-adik bayinya akan ke-keluar.. di-dia mengejekku ka-katanya aku.. hiks.. aku ti-tidak punya Mommy, ma-makanya aku tidak bi-bisa memiliki adik ba-bayi hiks.. hiks.." kata Key dengan terbata-bata, miris sekali nasib bocah itu. Ia sering diejek oleh teman-temannya karena tidak punya Ibu. Dan itu membuat Hinata sangat terpukul dan sedih, bahkan kini ia mulai menitikkan airmata setelah mendengar curhatan Key yang amat memilukan itu.

Sedangkan Nyonya Kushina yang melihat dan mendengar itupun juga turut meneteskan airmata, ia tak menyadari jika selama ini cucu kesayangannya menyimpan penderitaan yang sangat menyedihkan seperti ini, karena setahunya Key selalu memasang wajah ceria dan bahagia, makanya ia tak tahu jika cucunya itu sebenarnya sangat kesepian dan menderita karena kehilangan sosok figure seorang Ibu.

"Key makan dulu ya nak!, Key belum makan sejak tadi siang, nanti perutnya sakit," ajak dan ungkap Hinata sembari membersihkan wajah Key dari genangan airmata dan ingus.

"Tidak mau makan.." Keypun menggeleng keras. "MAUNYA ADIK BAYI BIEEE! Hwaaaaaaaa…" tangis Keypun kembali pecah setelah mendengar ada bunyi mesin mobil dari luar, itu pasti Ayahnya, dan jika Hinata tidak mampu mengabulkan permintaannya, maka ia akan memintanya kepada sang Ayah, pasti nanti akan dikabulkan.

"Ssshh.. cup cup sayang.. cucu Obaa-chan yang sangat tampan tidak boleh menangis ya.. nanti Obaa-chan belikan mobil-mobilan lagi untuk menambah koleksinya Key.." bujuk Nyonya Kushina berusaha menenangkan sang cucu sambil mengelus-elus punggungnya.

"Adik bayi Oba-chaaaan… hiks… Barbie itu Mommynya Key, ha-harusnya dia bi-bisa memberikan Key adik bayi.." adunya pada sang nenek.

"Mommy?" delik Nyonya Kushina pada Hinata untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Key mengakui saya sebagai Ibunya pada guru dan teman-temannya Nyonya, maafkan saya.." ungkap Hinata pada Nyonya Kushina dengan penuh sesal.

'Oh-Kami.. ini kesempatan bagus, jika cucuku saja sudah merasa sedekat ini dengan Hinata, pasti Hinata adalah gadis yang terbaik untuk Naruto dan Key,' gumam Nyonya Kushina dalam hati sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. "Tidak apa-apa sayang, kau tidak salah.." ucapnya pada Hinata dengan senyuman lembut.

"Tadaima!" seru Naruto yang baru saja tiba dari kantornya.

"Turunkan Key Bie.. turunkan!" titah Key sambil memberontak didalam gendongan Hinata, Hinatapun segera menurunkan Key. Dan Key langsung berlari menuju kearah Ayahnya.

"Daddy janji akan mengabulkan apapun keingannya Keykan?, hiks, hiks," tanya Key pada sang Ayah sambil terisak-isak.

"Hey, ada apa dengan jagoannya Daddy?, kenapa menangis sayang?, siapa yang membuat Key menangis seperti ini?" tanya Naruto dengan nada lembut sambil berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Key.

"Jawab dulu Daaaad.. jawab!" Keypun mulai memukul-mukul pundak Naruto secara brutal karena sang Ayah belum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Iya-iya.. shhh… Daddy akan mengabulkan apapun keinginan Key, Key ingin apa sayang, bilang sama Daddy!" Narutopun memeluk Key dengan penuh sayang supaya putra kesayangannya itu berhenti menangis.

"Key.. hik, Key… Key mau adik bayi Daad.." pinta Key dengan nada memelas.

"A-apa?, coba ulangi lagi Key!" Naruto benar-benar _shock_ dibuatnya setelah mendengar keinginan anaknya itu.

"ADIK BAYI DAAD!" teriak Key tak sabaran.

"Ja-jangan gila sayang, itu tidak mungkin.." geleng Naruto kuat-kuat sambil menatap kearah Hinata dan Ibunya yang hanya bisa menghendikkan bahu.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin… hiks, hiks, hiks, kenapa?" tanya Key tak terima sembari memukul-mukul dada Ayahnya.

"Pokoknya Daddy bilang tidak mungkin, besok Daddy belikan robot-robotan saja ya.. Key mau berapa saja nanti akan Daddy berikan." Tegas dan bujuk Naruto dengan tampang memohon. Ia tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran bocah kecilnya ini, kenapa Key selalu saja meminta-minta sesuatu yang tidak lazim dan seenaknya sendiri?, kira-kira siapa sih orang yang sudah mempengaruhi putranya itu sampai menginginkan adik bayi seperti ini?, iya kalau Naruto punya istri, maka ia akan memberikan adik bayi untuk putra kesayangannya itu, tapi masalahnya Narutokan belum punya istri lagi, lalu dengan cara apa ia membuatkan adik bayi untuk Key?

"Adik bayi… hiks.. pokoknya adik bayi.. Key maunya adik bayi, Key tidak mau robot!" geleng Key sekuat-kuatnya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Daddy mohon jangan nakal Key!" ujar Naruto dengan nada yang cukup tinggi. Membuat Key yang masih terisak itu langsung tersentak dibuatnya.

"Naruto!, jangan bentak-bentak putramu!" interupsi Nyonya Kushina dengan tatapan tajam pada putranya. Ia tak suka jika cucunya dibentak-bentak oleh seseorang, apalagi yang membentak adalah Ayahnya sendiri.

"Hhh… maafkan Daddy sayang.." ungkap Naruto dengan wajah yang amat menyesal sembari akan memeluk Key, namun Key segera menepis tangannya dengan kasar.

"Hik, hik, ti-tidak ada.. yang sa-sayang sama Key ya… a-apa ka-karena Key tidak punya Mommy.. ma-makanya Daddy tidak bisa memberiku a-adik bayi?, ta-tapikan.. tapikan ada Barbie.. hiks.. hiks.. kenapa tidak bisaa?, pa-padahal te-teman-teman yang lain sudah punya adik.. cu-cuma aku saja yang sendirian.. hiks.. tidak ada yang sayang sama Key… Key cu-cuma punya Daddy saja.. padahal teman-teman yang la-lain punya Mommy dan pu-punya adik bayi.. cuma aku saja yang tidak huweeeeeee…." Tangis Keypun kembali pecah setelah sebelumnya sempat berhenti.

Naruto yang mendengarkan curahan hati sang putra barusan merasa amat terpukul sekali, ia sangat menyesal karena tidak bisa menuruti keinginan sang putra. Naruto merasa sangat gagal dalam menjadi Ayah yang baik untuk buah hatinya selama ini.

Sedangkan Hinata, hatinya seperti tersayat-sayat ketika mendengar ungkapan Key barusan. Ia tak tega, benar-benar tak tega, tapi ia juga tak bisa memberikan apa yang bocah itu inginkan saat ini.

"Maafkan Daddy Key, Key jangan menangis lagi ya nak!, suatu saat nanti Daddy pasti akan berikan adik bayi untuk Key, tapi bukan sekarang.." ujar Naruto sembari membersihkan wajah Key dari airmata.

"POKOKNYA SEKARANG!" jerit Key didepan wajah Ayahnya sebelum ia berlari masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Key!, jangan seperti ini sayang.. Daddy mohon.. Key boleh minta apa saja dari Daddy asalkan jangan minta adik bayi.." bujuk Naruto sambil berjalan menuju pintu kamar Key lalu mengetuk-ngetuk pintu yang ternyata sudah dikunci dari dalam itu.

Tak ada jawaban, namun Naruto masih bisa mendengar isakan Key dari dalam kamarnya.

"Daddy mohon buka pintunya Key!" seru Naruto sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Key.

"Biar saya saja yang membujuknya," ucap Hinata sembari berjalan kearah Naruto. "Key sayang… ayo keluar dulu.. Key belum makan sama sekali dari tadi siang.. nanti Barbie buatkan Pizza rasa keju kesukaan Key ya.. kita buat sama-sama Piz–"

"TIDAK MAU BIE TIDAK MAU, BARBIE DAN DADDY PEMBOHONG, KATANYA AKAN MEMBERIKAN HADIAH APAPUN YANG KEY MAU, TADI KEY DAPAT NILAI SERATUS BIEEEE… MANA HADIAHKU.. MANA… KALIAN PEMBOHONG.. KATA SHIZUNE-SENSEI KITA TIDAK BOLEH BERBOHONG, TAPI KALIAN BOHONG PADAKU… HIKS HIKS HIKS… KALIAN JAHAAAAT!" potong Key dengan suara lantang dari balik pintu kamarnya.

"Key…" gumam Naruto dengan nada frustasi. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan sikap putranya hari ini, kenapa Key yang selalu ceria dan enerjik itu tiba-tiba jadi rewel dan susah diatur seperti ini. Naruto bingung harus bagaimana lagi dalam menghadapi sikap labil Key. "dia belum makan sejak tadi siang?" tanyanya pada Hinata.

"…" Hinatapun hanya mengangguk untuk memberikan jawaban pada Naruto.

"Lakukan sesuatu Naruto!" perintah Nyonya Kushina sambil berjalan kearah Naruto.

"Lakukan apa Bu?, apa yang harus aku lakukan?, Key selalu saja seperti ini, bahkan saat meminta Hinata untuk tinggal disini juga ia seperti ini.." ungkap Naruto dengan nada frustasi.

"Tapi pada akhirnya kau juga bisakan menuruti permintaannya.." ucap Nyonya Kushina.

"Maksud Ibu?" delik Naruto tak mengerti.

"Cucu Ibu itu hanya menginginkan sebuah keluarga yang utuh, apa kau masih tidak mengerti juga dengan impiannya selama ini ha?" ungkap dan tanya Nyonya Kushina sambil sesekali melirik kearah Hinata.

Dan Naruto yang mengerti dengan apa yang ada dipikiran Ibunya itupun segera menjawab.

"Jangan bilang jika Ibu juga menginginkan aku untuk menikahi Hinata seperti keinginan siTeme dan Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan menyelidik pada sang Ibu. Hinata yang mendengar itupun langsung tersentak kaget, teman Naruto ingin agar Naruto menikahinya?, menikah dengan Naruto?, apa ini mimpi?, cepat cubit pipi Hinata sekarang juga!

"Akhirnya kebodohanmu berangsur menghilang.." gumam Nyonya Kushina dengan senyuman puas.

"Tidak Bu!, itu tidak mungkin. Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan Hinata, Hinata itu masih kecil, dia lebih pantas untuk menjadi anakku ketimbang istriku. Perbedaan usia diantara kami terbilang cukup jauh Bu… usiaku sudah 32 tahun dan usia Hinata baru 19 tahun.. kita tidak mungkin bisa bersama, Hinata pantas mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik dan seumuran dengannya.." jelas Naruto memberi pengertian pada Ibunya.

"Tapi Ibu dan teman-temanmu tahu mana yang terbaik untukmu Naruto. Key sangat menyukai Hinata, bahkan cucu Ibu itu menganggap Hinata sebagai Ibunya.. itu berarti ini adalah pertanda.. pertanda dari Kami-sama jika Hinata itu memang jodohmu.. dia adalah gadis yang dikirimkan oleh Kami-sama untukmu agar kau bahagia.. perbedaan umur yang jauh itu bukan suatu penghalang nak.. dan kedewasaan seseorang itu tidak ditentukan dari berapa usianya.. tapi kepribadiannya," tutur Nyonya Kushina sambil berdiri disamping Hinata yang hanya bisa mematung. Disatu sisi ia senang sekali karena Nyonya Kushina ingin sekali agar dirinya menikah dengan Naruto, namun disisi lain ia juga tidak mau bila harus menikah dengan Naruto yang notabennya tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertinya. Ia tak ingin kecewa dan sakit hati lagi, sudah cukup ia diberi harapan palsu berkali-kali oleh Naruto selama ini, dan ia tak mau lagi tertipu oleh harapan palsu itu.

"Perbedaan usiaku dan usia Hinata itu 13 tahun buu… tolong jangan memojokanku terus… aku tidak mungkin menikah dengannya, masa depan Hinata masih panjang.. lagipula dia juga masih kuliah," kata Naruto yang tetap kekeuh dengan pendiriannya.

"Terus kenapa kalau Hinata masih kuliah?, tidak ada yang salahkan?, Hinata gadis yang baik, dia dewasa dan juga keIbuan, cantik, cerdas, manis… apalagi cucu Ibu sangat menyukainya, jadi tunggu apa lagi?" puji Nyonya Kushina pada Hinata sambil mengelus rambut panjang gadis yang tengah memerah itu.

"Ibu baru kenal dengan Hinata kena–"

"Lebih baik Ibu baru kenal dengan Hinata tapi langsung paham tentang bagaimana sifatnya, dari pada Ibu kenal lama dengan mantan istrimu tapi ternyata dia adalah wanita brengsek," sahut Nyonya Kushina dengan cepat.

"Ibu.." gumam Naruto lirih, ia benar-benar sudah lelah berdebat dengan Ibunya. Ia tak mampu melawan lagi, karena ia pasti akan selalu kalah jika sudah berdebat dengan Nyonya Kushina. Tubuh Narutopun lantas meluruh seketika, ia terduduk diatas lantai dengan nafas tersengal dan tubuh yang lemas karena lelah. Ya.. hari ini sungguh melelahkan sekali buatnya, sudah pekerjaannya dikantor belum selesai gara-gara kepikiran terus dengan Hinata, lalu Shikamaru dan Sasuke datang untuk menceramahi serta mendesaknya, dan sekarang ditambah dengan masalah Key yang meminta adik bayi kepadanya. Huh.. rasanya kepala Naruto serasa ingin meledak seketika memikirkan itu semua.

Nyut!

"Ssshh.." ringis Naruto sambil memegang kepala kirinya yang tiba-tiba terasa berdenyut-denyut nyeri.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" tanya Nyonya Kushina dengan nada cemas sambil mendekat kearah Naruto yang menunduk kesakitan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa bu.." jawab Naruto lirih sambil berusaha mencoba berdiri, namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya limbung, dan Hinatapun segera menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh.

"Migrain anda pasti kambuh," ungkap Hinata seraya menopang tubuh Naruto dan memeriksa kepalanya.

"Mungki–ugh.." tiba-tiba Naruto membekap mulutnya, karena perutnya terasa mual.

"Ayo duduk dulu! anda pasti terlalu stress dan banyak pikiran, makanya Migrain anda sampai kambuh begini," dengan cekatan, Hinatapun segera memapah Naruto menuju sofa dan mendudukkannya disana. "aku ambilkan obat dulu," ucapnya, lalu segera berlari menuju kamar Naruto untuk mengambil obat Migrainnya.

"Kau lihat sendirikan.. Hinata begitu perhatian sekali padamu," ungkap Nyonya Kushina pada Naruto sambil duduk disamping putranya yang masih meringis kesakitan seraya memegangi kepala.

"Tentu saja diakan calon dokter Bu.." kata Naruto sambil menoleh kearah Ibunya dengan tatapan bosan.

"Tapi sikapnya itu beda sayaaang… sepertinya dia menyukaimu, tatapan matanya padamu itu menyiratkan sebuah rasa cinta.." Nyonya Kushinapun tetap kekeuh mempertahankan persepsinya terhadap Hinata.

'Dia memang mencintaiku bu.' Gumam Naruto dalam hati.

"Hinata memang sosok calon menantu idaman, kalau Ibu mengajaknya ketempat arisan teman-teman Sosialita Ibu, teman-teman Ibu pasti sangat kagum sekali melihat kecantikannya Hinata, wah… ibu sudah tidak sabar ingin mengajaknya.." ungkap Nyonya Kushina dengan antusias sambil membayang-bayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika ia memperkenalkan Hinata kepada teman-temannya nanti. Dengan tersenyum-senyum sendiri, wanita paruh baya yang masih tetap terlihat awet muda diusianya yang menjelang 60 tahun itu tetap berimajinasi dengan fantasinya sendiri. Bukannya mencemaskan kondisi putranya, Nyonya Kushina malah membayangkan hal-hal menggelikan yang belum tentu akan terjadi. Dasar, Ibu-Ibu arisan.

"Hmmhh.." Narutopun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tak habis pikir melihat tingkah laku Ibunya itu. Tangan kirinya masih memegangi kepala kirinya yang terasa makin berdenyut-denyut, sedangkan tangan kanannya mengusap-usap perutnya yang terasa bergejolak dan seperti diaduk-aduk oleh sendok yang besar.

Sedetik kemudian, tiba-tiba Hinata sudah datang dengan membawa nampan berisi obat, segelas air putih dan secangkir teh hangat. Gadis itu langsung meletakkan nampannya diatas meja, dan selanjutnya iapun duduk disamping kanan Naruto yang kosong.

"Lepas dulu jas anda!" titah Hinata sembari membantu Naruto melepaskan Jasnya. Setelah Jas itu terlepas, Hinatapun lantas melonggarkan dasi Naruto. "Anda pasti belum makan malam, tapi makannya nanti saja, sekarang minum dulu obatnya," Hinatapun menyuapkan obatnya kemulut Naruto. Dan Narutopun menerimanya tanpa protes.

Sedangkan Nyonya Kushina yang ada disitupun hanya diam menikmati tontonan gratis itu sambil tersenyum-senyum geli. Rasanya ia seperti sedang menonton tayangan drama Korea, dan ia sangat menikmatinya.

"Perut anda masih mual?" tanya Hinata dengan lembut pada Naruto. Masih terlihat raut kecemasan diparas cantiknya itu ketika ia menatap wajah pucat Naruto.

"Hm," angguk Naruto mengiyakan.

"Ehh.. maaf.." ungkap Hinata dengan wajah gugup sambil memegang kemeja Naruto dan melirik kearah Nyonya Kushina.

"Oh iya-iya..enghh.. Ibu kedapur dulu ya, Ibu lapar sekali, boleh ya Ibu makan malam duluan.." ucap Nyonya Kushina dengan salah tingkah, wanita itu mengerti jika saat ini Hinata butuh waktu berdua dengan Naruto, makanya iapun langsung melesat menuju dapur agar tidak menganggu putranya dan ekhem.. calon menantunya itu.

"Sekarang turuti aku dan tidak usah banyak protes!" perintah Hinata pada Naruto sambil melucuti kancing kemeja pria tampan itu. Narutopun sempat mengeryit heran, namun ia mengalah saja, karena tubuhnya sendiri terlalu lemas untuk menghadapi sikap Hinata.

"K-kau mau apa?" tanya Naruto lirih saat melihat Hinata menuangkan beberapa tetes minyak kayu putih ketelapak tangannya.

"Sandarkan kepala anda dipundakku!" titah Hinata pada Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar itupun sempat mendelik sesaat, namun akhirnya ia menurut juga dengan perintah Hinata.

Naruto sempat menelan ludah berkali-kali ketika tak sengaja mengintip gundukan besar milik Hinata yang terlihat begitu menantang dan menggoda. Ia bahkan lupa jika Hinata memang memiliki ukuran dada yang cukup besar, berbeda dari ukuran dada seorang remaja-remaja lain pada umumnya.

Jantung Hinata sendiri juga sebenarnya sedang tidak beres saat ini, rasanya begitu sesak, berdebar-debar tak karuan karena berada sedekat ini dengan pria yang ia cintai. Namun gadis itu harus berusaha untuk bersikap biasa, ia harus tetap terlihat kuat didepan Naruto supaya pria itu tidak lagi meremehkannya.

"Hinata!" sebut Naruto dengan nada kaget, ia agak terkejut ketika tangan Hinata tiba-tiba mengusap-usap perut telanjangnya dengan gerakan lembut, aroma minyak kayu putihpun langsung tercium dihidung Naruto. Ternyata Hinata sedang membalur perutnya dengan minyak kayu putih, mungkin supaya rasa mual diperutnya menghilang, makanya Hinata membalurkan minyak itu keperutnya.

"Anda menegang?" tanya Hinata dengan nada membisik, rupanya gadis itu sedang ingin balas dendam dengan Naruto gara-gara pria itu sempat menggodanya kemarin malam.

"A-apa yang kau tanyakan?, aku.. aku.. sshh…" ringis Naruto ketika merasa ada sesuatu yang tengah mengeras dibawah sana. Sialan!, disaat seperti ini, bisa-bisanya sijunior bangun dan menyiksanya habis-habisan. Gara-gara tangan nakal Hinata yang mengusap-usap perutnya, sijunior akhirnya _turn on_ dan menginginkan mangsanya.

"Kh.. bahkan anda sampai seperti ini.. tapi masih menganggapku anak kecil, ckckck.. dasar munafik!" ejek Hinata dengan senyuman remehnya.

"Apa yang kau ma–"

Tiba-tiba Hinata langsung meremas junior Naruto.

"Hi-Hinata!" pekik Naruto dengan suara merintih dan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat. Ia peluk tubuh Hinata dengan erat untuk menahan gejolak yang tengah membara didalam dirinya. Hinata memang gadis kecil mematikan, kelihatannya saja polos, tapi diam-diam.. gadis itu amat sangat menyeramkan.

"Tolong ja-jangan menyiksaku seperti ini.. hhh… aku mohon, jangan sampai aku melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak terhadapmu. Aku mohon bocah!, lepaskan cengkramanmu sekarang juga!, aku sudah tidak tahan.. Ssshh… Hi-Hinata.. tolong.." pinta Naruto dengan nada terbata dan merintih. Remasan Hinata benar-benar terasa nikmat sekaligus menyiksa sekali bagi Naruto, segitu mudahnya pria tampan itu bisa takhluk dibawah naungan Hinata. Sebenarnya siapa sih gadis kecil itu?, apa jangan-jangan dia adalah penyihir?

"Pay–"

PRANK…

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara benda jatuh yang berasal dari kamar Key, Hinatapun langsung memicingkan matanya was-was. Jantungnya saat itu serasa berhenti berdetak, ia takut sekali terjadi apa-apa pada Key. Hinatapun segera beranjak menuju pintu kamar Key dan menggedor-gedornya.

"Key!, buka pintunya sayang!, jangan membuat Barbie khawatir.." seru Hinata dengan suara lantang sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Key.

"Sini biar kudobrak saja," ujar Naruto sambil berjalan kearah Hinata dengan tubuh sempoyongan.

"Hati-hati Naruto-sama," ucap Hinata memperingatkan Naruto.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Narutopun berusaha untuk mendobrak pintu kamar Key. Awalnya ia gagal karena dobrakannya kurang kuat, tapi selanjutnya iapun berhasil meskipun lengannya terasa sangat sakit seperti mau patah rasanya.

"ASTAGA KEY!" seru Hinata dengan nada terkejut ketika melihat Key pingsan diatas lantai.

"KEY!" Narutopun juga tak kalah terkejutnya. _Single_ _Daddy_ berwajah tampan itupun segera menghampiri putranya dan mengangkatnya menuju ranjang. "Key sayang.. kau kenapa nak?, jangan buat Daddy cemas dan khawatir, Daddy minta maaf sayang.." ungkapnya dengan nada khawatir sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Key yang tetap diam.

"Badannya panas sekali Naruto-sama," ungkap Hinata ketika menyentuh kulit Key.

"Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini jika Daddy tidak bisa menuruti permintaanmu?, apa kau mau menghukum Daddymu yang jahat ini hm?, kau marah dan benci sama Daddy makanya kau ingin menghukum Daddy.. Jangan sakit Key.. Daddy mohon.. Daddy paling tidak bisa melihat Key sakit," ucap Naruto dengan nada frustasi sambil memeluk tubuh putranya dengan erat. Hinata yang melihat itupun benar-benar merasa sangat iba.

"A… dik… ba-yi…" igau Key dengan nafas memburu dan rintihan kecil, bocah malang itu seperti tengah menahan rasa sakit yang begitu sangat disalah satu bagian tubuhnya. Hinata yang melihat ekspresi kesakitan Keypun jadi curiga dan segera memeriksa tubuh Key.

"Kenapa Hinata?" tanya Naruto bingung dengan apa yang Hinata lakukan.

"Tolong lepaskan dulu pelukan anda dari tubuh Key!, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres," perintah dan ucap Hinata pada Naruto. Tanpa bertanya lagi, Narutopun segera melepaskan pelukannya dari Key.

"Ssshh.. dik.. ba.. yihhh…" igau Key yang masih merintih kesakitan dengan mata terpejam.

"Ya Tuhan.. dada Key memar, pantas saja.." ungkap Hinata tak percaya ketika melihat ada sebuah luka memar didada kiri Key, memar yang cukup lebar dan sudah membiru.

"Kenapa bisa?, astaga Key… apa kau berkelahi nak?, pantas saja tubuhnya panas sekali.. kalau begitu kita bawa kerumah sakit saja, aku tidak bisa melihatnya seperti ini," Narutopun mulai bersiap untuk beranjak dari ranjang Key namun Hinata segera mencegahnya.

"Tidak perlu, biar aku saja yang merawatnya. Kondisi anda juga sedang tidak sehat, lebih baik anda istirahat saja," ungkap Hinata penuh perhatian.

"Istirahat kau bilang?, tidak bisa Hinata, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Key dalam kondisi seperti ini.. dia sedang sakit, putraku yang biasanya ceria sekarang sedang merintih kesakitan dan demam tinggi, aku tidak bisa istirahat dan enak-enakkan tidur diranjang sedangkan Key…" Narutopun tak mampu lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia tak sanggup bila melihat putranya sakit. Key terlalu berharga baginya meskipun putranya itu amat keras kepala dan sering membuatnya kerepotan.

"Iya-iya aku mengerti, kalau begitu anda ganti baju dulu.. lalu setelah itu kembali kesini, aku akan memeriksa kondisi Key dulu." Pinta Hinata dengan nada lembut yang menenangkan sambil mengelus pundak Naruto.

"Kau masih sebaik ini setelah apa yang aku lakukan padamu?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan bersalah pada Hinata.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, harusnya aku marah dan sebal pada anda.. tapi melihat kondisi anda.. aku jadi tidak tega, kalau begitu marahnya dipending saja dulu sampai anda sembuh, sekarang ayo cepat ganti baju!" ujar dan titah Hinata dengan senyuman lembut.

"Dasar gadis aneh!" ejek Naruto sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan polos Hinata.

"Dasar pria munafik!" Hinata balas mengejek Naruto dengan nada remeh.

"Aku ti–"

"Sudah cepat sana ganti baju!" sahut Hinata sambil menyentuh bibir tipis Naruto.

"Hhh.." Narutopun mendengus kesal setelah Hinata melepaskan tangannya dari bibir Naruto. "Awas kau gadis nakal, kau pasti akan mendapatkan hukuman dariku setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku tadi," ancamnya pada Hinata dengan tatapan tajam.

"Tidak takut," geleng Hinata menantang.

"Huh.. awas kau!" gumam Naruto lirih sambil beranjak dari ranjang Key menuju kamarnya.

"Ingat jangan mandi pakai air dingin lho ya, anda sedang sakit.." seru Hinata memperingati Naruto sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Terserahku!" balas Naruto dengan nada geram, gara-gara peringatan Hinata barusan, mungkin ia akan mengurungkan niatnya untuk mandi air dingin karena ia masih sakit. Terpaksa, ia harus mandi air hangat meskipun tubuhnya kini masih terasa begitu panas gara-gara remasan Hinata tadi. Shit!, lagi-lagi Naruto harus mengingat kejadian memalukan yang Hinata lakukan padanya tadi, mukanya kembali memerah seperti kepiting rebus, bocah kecil itu benar-benar sudah menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria. Kira-kira hukuman apa yang pantas diberikan untuknya ya?

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya Hinata telah selesai mengganti baju Key, mengompres demamnya dan mengolesi luka didadanya dengan salep. Keypun masih terpejam dan meracau, sesekali bibirnya meringis merintih kesakitan, dan Hinata amat tidak tega melihat Key yang biasanya ceria serta tidak mudah sakit kini terbaring lemah diranjang sambil merintih kesakitan.

"Maafkan Barbie sayang.." ungkap Hinata dengan penuh sesal sambil mengelapi peluh didahi dan tubuh Key dengan handuk.

"Ya Tuhan Key!, apa yang terjadi padanya Hinata?" ujar Nyonya Kushina yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kamar cucunya, wanita cantik itupun segera menghampiri ranjang Key dan duduk ditepinya. "Cucu Obaa-chan… kenapa bisa begini sayang?" tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya sambil membungkam mulutnya.

"Key tiba-tiba demam tinggi Nyonya, ada luka memar didadanya dan itu yang menyebabkan ia demam. Sepertinya Key habis berkelahi," jawab Hinata kalem.

"Tidak Hinata, ini… ini seperti kejadian empat tahun yang lalu.. Key.. sayang jangan seperti ini, tolong maafkan Daddymu sayang, Obaa-chan janji akan menuruti semua keinginannya Key asalkan Key jangan seperti ini," jelas dan ungkap Nyonya Kushina.

"Mak.. sud Nyonya?" tanya Hinata kurang mengerti.

"Dulu saat perceraian antara Naruto dan mantan istrinya, Key juga seperti ini.. demam tinggi, rewel dan terus menangis. Meskipun waktu itu usianya baru setahun, tapi Key sangat peka sekali. Jika perasaannya tertekan dan terlalu sedih, dia pasti akan jatuh sakit bahkan bisa sampai sekarat. Hiks.. Key-kun sayang… Oba-chan mohon jangan seperti ini.. tolong Key jangan buat Obaa-chan khawatir dan menghukum Daddymu kembali," jawab dan ucap Nyonya Kushina sambil menangis. Ia terlalu lemah dan tak bisa apa-apa jika sudah menyangkut hal mengenai cucu semata wayangnya. Hinatapun makin tak tega melihatnya, iapun juga turut menitikkan airmata. Ia merasa amat bersalah karena tidak bisa menuruti keinginan Key.

"Obaa… chan.. ahh dik.. bayi.." gumam Key dengan nada terbata sambil mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya.

"Iya sayang… Key mau adik bayikan?, Key sembuh dulu ya nak!" ungkap Nyonya Kushina sambil mengelus pipi gembil Key.

"Key!" panggil Naruto yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kamar putranya. "Bagaimana keadaannya bu?" tanyanya pada sang Ibu sambil mendekat kearah ranjang Key.

"Naruto.. lihatlah kondisi putramu, ini seperti kejadian empat tahun yang lalu. Lihatlah!" titah Nyonya Kushina pada Naruto dengan nada kesal.

"Astaga Key.." Narutopun terkejut setengah mati melihat kondisi memprihatinkan putranya yang terus meracau tak jelas dengan peluh yang membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya. Tubuh Key juga menggigil hebat karena kedinginan.

"Ibu tidak bisa melihatnya seperti ini, Ibu tidak ingin melihatnya sekarat lagi seperti dulu. Dan jika hal itu sampai terjadi lagi, maka Ibu tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghukummu!" ujar dan ancam Nyonya Kushina pada Naruto yang hanya bisa diam dan tertohok.

"Ibu…" Narutopun lantas menundukkan kepalanya, teringat akan kejadian empat tahun yang lalu dimana kondisi Key juga persis seperti yang ada didepannya saat ini. Waktu itu, saat proses persidangan cerai antara ia dan Shion, Key juga mengalami demam yang sangat tinggi dan terus menangis. Waktu itu malam hari, hujan begitu lebat dan Key mengalami demam ditengah malam. Naruto kalang kabut karena Key terus menangis dan mengalami kejang, akhirnya iapun membawa Key kerumah sakit dan Key dirawat selama 3 minggu disana. Putra kecilnya itu terus menangis dan menginginkan Ibunya, tapi Naruto tidak mungkin mempertemukan Shion dengan Key karena Shion sendiri tidak ingin menemui putranya lagi. Keadaan Keypun makin memburuk hingga hampir saja bayi itu meninggal karena demam yang kelewat tinggi. Namun karena tindakan medis yang cepat dan penanganan dokter yang maksimal, akhirnya Keypun bisa diselamatkan. Dan mulai saat itu juga Naruto berjanji kapada Key dan dirinya sendiri jika ia akan menuruti apapun keinginan Key, kecuali keinginannya untuk bertemu dengan Ibu kandungnya yang sudah dengan tega dan kejamnya mengkhianati cinta Naruto.

"Obbaa.. chan.." gumam Key dengan nada lirih sambil menatap wajah neneknya yang masih basah oleh airmata.

"Iya sayang kenapa?, apanya yang sakit bilang sama Obaa-chan.." ujar Nyonya Kushina sambil menyisir rambut pirang Key.

"Hiks.. Obaa-chan.." isak Key dengan suara yang memilukan.

"Apa dadanya Key sakit?, bilang sama Obaa-chan sayang!" tanya dan titah Nyonya Kushina dengan nada lembut.

"Key na-nakal ya Obaa-c-chan..? hiks, hiks" tanya Key dengan sesenggukan.

"Tidak sayang.. Key anak yang baik, Key tidak nakal. Key sangat pintar dan cerdas." Jawab Nyonya Kushina sambil menghapus air matanya. Ia benar-benar iba sekali dengan keadaan sang cucu.

"Da-daddy hik, Daddy bilang ka-kalau Key.. Key na hiks.. Key nakal, Key sssudah.. sudah dapat ni-nilai se-seratus.. tap-tapi Daddy ti-tidak mau memberikan hadiahnya sa-sama Key… Ke-Key cuma.. hiks.. cuma minta a-adik bayi.. Key ja-janji tidak akan minta.. hiks.. hiks.. Key janji tidak akan minta apa-apahh.. lagi…" ungkap Key sesenggukan. Ketiga orang yang ada disitu bahkan hatinya seperti tersayat-sayat ketika mendengarkan curahan hati Key barusan. Terutama Naruto, hati Naruto serasa diremas-remas dengan kuat ketika mendengarkan ungkapan hati dari putra kesayangannya itu. Ia merasa menjadi Ayah yang kejam dan jahat sekali bila ia tak mampu memenuhi keinginan putranya itu. Naruto sadar jika ia tak boleh egois, ia harus mementingkan Key dulu diatas kepentingannya yang lain. Key adalah anugerah terindah dalam hidupnya, tanpa Key, mungkin selama hampir lima tahun ini ia tak akan mampu melewati hari-harinya yang terasa begitu monoton dan hampa.

Senyuman Key, tawa Key, dan semangat Key adalah suplemen bagi hidup Naruto. Lalu jika Key saja sampai sakit seperti ini, lantas dari mana lagi Naruto akan mendapatkan suplemen hidupnya?, ia tak bisa melihat Key seperti ini. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Naruto harus tegas dan menepati janjinya. Ia laki-laki tulen yang sejati, dan laki-laki sejati adalah laki-laki yang selalu menepati janjinya.

"Key ti-tidak mau ketemu Da-Daddy sama Barbie la-lagi Obaa-chan.. mereka ja-jahat.. pembohong.. hiks.. hiks.." ujar Key sambil memalingkan wajahnya sekuat tenaga, bahkan untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya saja bocah itu merasa kesulitan.

"Hiks.. maafkan Barbie Key.." ungkap Hinata dengan berlinangan airmata, hatinya serasa dicabik-cabik ketika Key menolak untuk melihatnya. Key yang biasanya ceria dan manja sekali padanya kini berubah menjadi Key yang rapuh dan dingin padanya, ini salahnya, Hinata harus melakukan sesuatu, ia tak ingin Keynya yang manis dan baik itu berubah menjadi benci padanya. Apapun akan Hinata lakukan, asalkan Key harus kembali tersenyum dan bahagia. "Nyonya Kushina!" panggilnya pada Nyonya Kushina.

"Lebih baik kalian berdua pergi saja dari sini untuk sementara, sampai kondisi Key membaik.. baru kalian boleh menjenguknya lagi. Percuma saja kalian berada disini jika tidak mampu mengabulkan keinginan Key," usir Nyonya Kushina secara halus kepada Naruto dan Hinata.

"Saya mau Nyonya.. lakukan Inseminasi saja, saya rela.." ungkapan Hinata langsung mendapatkan pelototan tajam dari Naruto. Namun gadis itu tak mempedulikannya. Nyonya Kushina juga turut menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Apa maksudmu Hinata?" tanya Nyonya Kushina dengan nada tak suka. Ia mengerti dengan maksud dari istilah Inseminasi, dan Nyonya Kushina sangat tidak suka akan hal itu.

"Tanpa ikatan, aku bisa menghasilkan adik bayi untuk Key. Jadi Naruto-sama tidak perlu menikahiku… aku mau, asalkan Key bahagia…" ucap Hinata dengan suara pelan supaya Key tidak mendengar kata-katanya.

Naruto yang mendengarkan ucapan Hinata itupun jadi semakin merasa bersalah dengan Hinata. Hinata yang bukan siapa-siapanya Key saja rela mengorbankan dirinya untuk kebahagiaan Key, tapi dirinya sendiri yang notabennya adalah Ayah kandung dari Key malah tidak mau berkorban untuk Key. Naruto sadar bahwa ia terlalu picik dan pengecut, ia egois dan terlalu jahat kepada Key dan juga Hinata.

Jika Hinata melakukan Inseminasi itu, maka bisa dipastikan jika semua orang akan sangat membenci Naruto. Naruto sendiri bahkan akan mengutuk dirinya sendiri jika Hinata sampai berani melakukan hal itu.

"Tidak ada acara Inseminasi," tegas Naruto dengan nada marah. Hinata yang melihat aura hitam disekeliling Narutopun jadi menunduk takut.

"Tentu saja, Ibu juga tidak setuju. Kalau begitu kalian pergi saja, kalian ber–"

"Besok kita menikah Hinata,"

Deg!

"A-apa Naruto-sama?" tanya Hinata terkejut sambil membungkam mulutnya tak percaya.

Sedangkan Nyonya Kushina yang mendengar itupun langsung terdiam tanpa kata. Hatinya bersorak gembira, rasanya tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Kita menikah besok, jangan banyak protes!" tegas Naruto dengan mantap, tak ada keraguan sedikitpun yang terlihat dikedua mata shappirenya, Naruto benar-benar sudah bulat dengan tekadnya.

"Kau serius Naruto?" tanya Nyonya Kushina dengan nada tak percaya.

"Sangat serius bu, Ibu senangkan?" jawab dan tanyanya pada sang Ibu.

"Sangat senang sayang… kau mengambil keputusan yang sangat tepat. Oh Kami.. Ibu benar-benar masih tidak percaya jika kau akhirnya mau menikahi Hinata, ini benar-benar sesuatu yang mengejutkan." Ungkap Nyonya Kushina dengan wajah yang begitu bahagia.

"Tapi apa tidak terlalu cepat?" tanya Hinata dengan takut-takut. Namun sejujurnya ia juga merasa sangat-sangat bahagia. Ia tak menyangka sama sekali jika akhirnya ia bisa menikah dengan Naruto, melakukan 'itu' dengan Naruto dan membunyai anak dari pria yang lebih pantas ia panggil Ayah itu. Oh.. Hinata benar-benar tak bisa membayangkan itu semua, mungkinkah cintanya juga akan terbalaskan?, semoga saja.

"Kita menikah tanpa resepsi, biar hanya keluarga saja yang tahu. Soal resepsi itu urusan belakangan." Jawab Naruto sambil mendekat kearah ranjang, Nyonya Kushinapun lantas segera menyingkir dari tepi ranjang Key agar Naruto bisa duduk disitu.

"Iya, itu bagus sekali." Ujar Nyonya Kushina dengan senyuman bahagia.

"Sayang lihat Daddy!" bujuk Naruto pada Key sambil mengelus rambut pirang putra kesayangannya itu.

"Pergi! Hiks," usir Key dengan nada kesal. Rupanya bocah tampan itu tak mendengar pembicaraan Ayahnya barusan, jika ia mendengar ia pasti akan sangat senang sekali, tapi sayangnya Key terlalu fokus dengan kesedihannya, makanya ia tak memperhatikan yang lainnya.

"Key mau adik bayikan?, lihat Daddy Key!" tanya dan perintah Naruto dengan nada lembut.

"Hiks.. adik bayi Dad.." Keypun langsung menoleh kearah Naruto dengan tatapan memelas, demi Tuhan Naruto sungguh tak tega sekali melihat buah hatinya bersedih seperti ini.

"Iya sayang… Daddy akan berikan Key adik bayi, asalkan jagoan Daddy ini segera sembuh dan tidak menangis lagi," ungkap Naruto dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Benarkah itu Daaad?" tanya Key dengan mata berbinar.

"Benar sayang," angguk Naruto membenarkan. Key yang melihat itupun langsung memeluk Ayahnya dengan erat, entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, bocah yang tengah demam tinggi itu langsung bisa menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya setelah sang Ayah menuruti keinginannya.

"Adik bayinya dari perut Barbiekan Dad?" tanya Key sambil melihat kearah Hinata.

"Ya Key, adik bayinya nanti akan tumbuh diperut Barbie," jawab Naruto sambil mengelus-elus punggung putranya dengan sayang. Naruto lega, karena akhirnya Key bisa berhenti menangis.

"Terimakasih Daddy… Key janji, Key tidak akan nakal lagi, Key tidak akan minta apa–"

"Tidak Key!, Key boleh minta apa saja pada Daddy, Daddy akan selalu berusaha untuk memenuhi semua keinginan Key, asalkan Key bahagia dan selalu ceria.. Daddy akan lakukan apa saja untuk Key," potong Naruto. Lalu iapun menciumi wajah putranya itu dengan sayang.

"Geli Daad…" rajuk Key dengan kekehan pelan. Iapun berusaha menyingkirkan wajahnya dari serangan bibir Naruto.

"Anak Daddy jangan sakit lagi ya!, cepat sembuh!" ujar Naruto dengan senyuman lembut. Keypun mengangguk patuh.

"Asalkan Daddy selalu menuruti apapun keinginan Key.." gumam Key sambil menyisir rambut pirang sang Ayah.

"Katanya tidak mau minta apa-apa lagi…" goda Naruto.

"Ahh… Daddy sudah janji…" pekik Key tak terima.

"Iya-iya.. Daddy pasti akan selalu menuruti keinginannya Key," janji Naruto.

"Janji?" Keypun menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya kepada Naruto.

"Yes I Promise," Narutopun menautkan jari kelingkingnya kejari kelingking Key.

"I save your promise," balas Key dengan fasih, dan langsung memeluk tubuh Ayahnya kembali dengan erat. "Key sayang Daddy," ungkapnya dengan senyuman manis.

"Daddy juga sayang Key, Love you my son.." balas Naruto dengan senyuman manis pula.

Hinata dan Nyonya Kushina yang melihat Naruto dan Keypun tak kuasa untuk menahan tangis harunya. Adegan antara Ayah dan anak itu begitu sangat menyentuh hati, sampai-sampai Hinata dan Nyonya Kushina kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Bie sayang Key dan Daddykan?" tanya Key secara spontan. Naruto dan Hinata yang mendengarnyapun sempat menegang seketika.

"Barbie sayang sekali sama Key," jawab Hinata dengan senyuman manis.

"Kalau sama Daddy?" tanya lagi Key. Naruto menggeram frustasi dalam hati, Key selalu saja membuatnya mati kutu.

"Ayo jawab Hinata!" seru Nyonya Kushina sambil menatap wajah Hinata yang sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ah euh… ya Key.." Hinatapun menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Barbie juga sayang Daddy.." ungkapnya dengan malu-malu. Nyonya Kushina yang mendengar itupun langsung tersenyum bahagia, ia sudah tahu jika Hinata memang menyimpan perasaan terhadap putranya, semua itu terlihat jelas sekali dimata Hinata.

"Peluk kita Bie!" pinta Key yang masih setia memeluk Ayahnya itu.

"A-apa Key?" tanya Hinata tergagap.

"Peluk kita Bie… katanya Barbie sayang sama Key dan Daddy," pinta Key sekali lagi.

"Ya sayang!" angguk Hinata, lalu iapun segera berjalan menuju kearah Naruto. Dengan sedikit gugup, Hinatapun memberanikan dirinya untuk memeluk punggung tegap Naruto yang tengah berpelukan dengan Key. Keypun menelusupkan wajahnya dileher Hinata dengan manja. Mereka bertiga terlihat seperti sebuah keluarga yang sangat bahagia.

Nyonya Kushina yang melihat itu benar-benar merasa amat terharu, ternyata pilihan cucunya tidak salah, Hinata memang sudah ditakdirkan oleh Kami-sama untuk bisa menjadi Ibunya Key dan istrinya Naruto. Ini bukanlah suatu kebetulan belaka, tapi ini adalah takdir yang sungguh indah dan nyata.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri kini merasa sangat aneh dengan keadaan jantungnya, ada yang tidak berese dengan kondisi jantungnya yang terus berdetak-detak tak menentu ketika Hinata memeluk punggungnya. Beribu kupu-kupu juga seperti berada didalam perutnya dan berterbangan disana. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?, setelah hampir lima tahun berlalu, akhirnya Naruto bisa merasakan hal yang seperti ini kembali, tapi tidak mungkin jika orang yang menyebabkannya merasakan hal itu adalah Hinatakan?, itu tidak mungkin. Lalu jika bukan Hinata siapa lagi?, tidak mungkin Sasuke atau Shikamarukan?, diakan masih normal 100%.

'Tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada Hinata!'

Jeritnya dalam hati.

.

..

…

To Be Continued

…

..

.

Haduhhh…. Akhirnya selesai juga, wah… naru bakal nikah ma hina nih… setuju gak kalian?

Maaf ya kalo masih ada typo dan tulisan yg kurang enak dibaca, beb males edit, jd ini apa adanya.

Tunggu chap selanjutnya ya!

Makasihhh banget buat yang udah review, dan beyb mohon maaf yg sebesar-besarnya kalo beyb belum bisa bales review kalian, padahal udah janji, tapi mau gimana lagi, beyb g ada time. Chap depan dehhh dibales ya OKE!

Jangan males REVIEW ya hehe.

Arigatou gozaimasu!


	5. Chapter 5

Maaf ya baru update, semoga kalian gk bosen sama cerita aku ini..

Silahkan menikmati ya…

Ittadakimasu!

…

..

.

 **MY LITTLE SERVANT**

Chapter 5

Genre : Romance/Drama

Pair : NaruHina

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

My Little Servant © Beyb Haraka

 **Cast** : Uzumaki **Naruto** (32), Hyuga **Hinata** (19)

And many other.

.

..

…

.

Pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata telah selesai, acaranya berlangsung sangat khidmad dan penuh haru meskipun wajah Naruto tampak terlihat datar dan tanpa gairah, seolah hanya Hinata saja yang merasa bahagia. Kini terlihat keluarga Naruto dan Hinata sedang berbincang diruang tamu rumah Naruto. Ada Sasuke dan juga Shikamaru disana, sedangkan Gaara dan Chouji sengaja tidak Naruto beri tahu karena tidak mau merepotkan kedua sahabatnya yang tinggal diluar negeri itu.

"Aku masih _speechless_ sekali Naruto, padahal baru kemarin kita menyuruhmu untuk menikahi Hinata, tapi hari ini kau langsung melakukannya, hebat!" ujar Shikamaru dengan nada bangga sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto.

"Ya, kalian berdua senangkan?" tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru dan Sasuke dengan nada malas.

"Tentu saja Dobe, kami senang karena kau menikah dengan wanita yang tepat." Jawab Sasuke dengan senyuman tipis.

"Ini semua kulakukan semata-mata hanya demi Key," ungkap Naruto sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Apa kau yakin hanya demi Key saja?, aku tidak melihat hal itu sama sekali dimatamu Naruto, aku yakin kau pasti sudah jatuh ci–"

"Omong kosong dengan yang namanya cinta, bagiku Hinata hanyalah anak kecil, anak kecil yang tidak mungkin bisa membuatku jatuh cinta," sahut Naruto sambil mendengus kasar, jengah sekali mendengar kata-kata cinta yang tidak akan pernah mungkin baginya. Meskipun hati dan mulutnya berbeda, tapi Naruto selalu saja mengikuti logikanya daripada hatinya. Karena baginya, untuk mencintai anak kecil seperti Hinata itu tidak mungkin, meskipun kemungkinan besar hal itu akan terjadi, namun ia akan selalu menampik semua kenyataan itu.

"Hahh.. percuma bicara sama orang bodoh, bodoh tetaplah bodoh. Sekali-kali gunakanlah hatimu, jangan hanya otakmu. Dasar baka Dobe!" ucap dan ejek Shikamaru pada Naruto dengan wajah sebal.

"Terserah kau Shikamaru, apapun yang kau ucapkan padaku aku tidak peduli. Hinata lebih pantas mendapatkan pria yang sebaya dengannya, bukan pria tua dan duda beranak satu sepertiku. Aku tidak mau egois. Tolong mengertilah!" kata Naruto dengan gusar.

"Tapi Hinata mencintaimu," celetuk Sasuke.

"Jangan-jangan kau tidak sadar jika bocah itu memiliki perasaan terhadapmu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku tahu, dia pernah mengungkapkannya padaku." ujar Naruto santai. Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang mendengarnyapun langsung terperangah.

"Lalu tanggapanmu?" tanya kembali Shikamaru dengan penasaran.

"Tentu saja aku menolaknya, dia masih terlalu kecil untukku." Jawab Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Bodoh!" ungkap Sasuke dan Shikamaru secara bersamaan. Ya mereka berdua benar, Naruto memang benar-benar sangat bodoh.

"Aku mohon dan aku harap agar mulai sekarang kau belajar untuk mencintai Hinata, tolong jangan buat gadis setulus dia terluka, dia sangat mengharapkanmu Naruto, dia juga sangat tulus padamu. Tolong jangan sia-siakan wanita yang benar-benar tulus mencintaimu seperti Hinata, jangan sampai kau menyesal dikemudian hari, Hinata itu cantik, dan pasti banyak sekali laki-laki yang mengincarnya." Jelas Shikamaru.

"Dan jika kau menyesal, maka kami berdua pasti akan langsung menertawakanmu." Imbuh Sasuke.

"Entahlah… aku bingung, aku tidak tahu.." ungkap Naruto sambil menghela nafas berat, ia bingung dengan semua ini. Cinta?, masih adakah cinta yang tulus untuknya?, jikapun ada, kenapa musti dari Hinata?

"Bukannya tidak tahu, tapi kau tidak mau tahu." Celetuk Shikamaru dengan nada sebal.

Diam-diam, ada seorang gadis yang tengah mengintip dan mendengar semua pembicaraan antara Shikamaru, Sasuke dan juga Naruto. Gadis cantik yang tak lain adalah Hinata itu tengah mengepalkan kedua tangannya saat ini dengan hati yang bergemuruh dari balik pintu.

'Munafik!, kita lihat saja nanti, sampai kapan anda akan terus menjadi pria yang munafik. Mungkin kemarin aku sempat menyerah akan perasaanku untuk anda, tapi sekarang, aku akan memperjuangkan anda kembali, sampai anda benar-benar hanya melihat kearahku saja.' Gumam Hinata dalam hati dengan penuh tekad dan senyum semangat. Biasanya seorang wanita akan langsung menangis jika mendengar bahwa pria yang ia cintai ternyata tidak mencintainya, namun tidak untuk Hinata, Hinata malah memasang senyum semangat dan menyusun sebuah strategi-strategi untuk meluluhkan hati Naruto.

.

 _my little servant_

.

"Tolong jaga Hinata ya!, aku benar-benar bahagia sekali Naruto, karena keponakanku akhirnya mendapatkan laki-laki yang tepat." Ungkap Neji pada Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak pria tampan itu.

"Ya aku pasti akan selalu menjaga keponakanmu, dia sudah menjadi istriku sekarang." Kata Naruto sambil merangkul pundak Hinata yang ada disampingnya.

"Dan tolong maklumi sifatnya yang masih seperti anak-anak ya…"

"Iyaa.. kau tenang saja," Narutopun tersenyum tipis.

"Jadilah istri yang baik Hinata, menurutlah pada suamimu dan jaga selalu nama baiknya." Tutur Tenten pada Hinata sambil mengusap pipi gadis itu dengan lembut.

"Iya Bibi," angguk Hinata patuh.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami pamit dulu ya, jaga dirimu baik-baik Hinata!" pamit dan ujar Neji pada Hinata.

"Iya Paman!" angguk Hinata dengan senyuman manis.

"Ayo Hinata, Naruto!" pamit Tenten, lalu segera bergegas pergi bersama dengan suaminya.

"Hati-hati dijalan Paman, Bibi!" seru Hinata.

"Hinata, Naruto!" panggil Tuan Minato yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Naruto dan juga Hinata.

"Ada apa yah?" tanya Naruto.

"Ayah tidak akan basa-basi lagi, malam ini Key akan tidur dirumah Ayah. Manfaatkan dengan baik malam pertama kalian untuk membuat adik bayi buat Key. Maafkan Ayah karena tidak bisa memberikan waktu untuk kalian pergi Honeymoon, beberapa minggu ini pekerjaan dikantor sangat banyak Naruto, apalagi kau adalah seorang CEO, jadi Ayah tidak ingin kau meninggalkan tugas kantormu begitu saja meskipun itu soal Honeymoon. Maka dari itu manfaatkan malam ini dengan sebagus mungkin, jangan buat cucu kesayangan Ayah kecewa dan sakit. Karena jika kau sampai mengulangi kesalahanmu 4 tahun yang lalu, maka Ayah tidak akan segan-segan untuk memiskinkanmu." Jelas dan ancam Tuan Minato pada anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Ayah…" desis Naruto dengan wajah frustasi. Bisa-bisanya sang Ayah membicarakan hal yang agak vulgar itu didepan Hinata, Hinatakan masih kecil. Pikir Naruto.

"Dan satu lagi, tolong jangan buat Hinata menangis ataupun bersedih. Karena mulai saat ini, Hinata adalah menantu kesayangan Ayah. Jika kau membuat Hinata terluka dan meneteskan airmata, maka Ayah tidak hanya akan memiskinkanmu, tapi Ayah juga akan membuatmu jadi gembel dijalanan." Ancam Tuan Minato sekali lagi pada Naruto.

"Astaga Ayah… kau kejam sekali," ungkap Naruto sambil menelan salivanya berkali-kali. Hinata yang mendengar itupun hanya bisa menahan kikikan gelinya mati-matian.

"Bukannya kejam, tapi Ayah hanya mengantisipasi. Ayah tahu dalam pernikahan kalian ini, hanya dari salah satu pihak saja yang memiliki perasaan," Tuan Minatopun melirik Hinata sekilas. "makanya jangan sampai kau mensia-siakan orang yang benar-benar mencintaimu dengan tulus," lalu iapun menepuk pundak Naruto cukup keras. Naruto yang mendengarkan penuturan dari sang Ayah barusanpun merasa tertohok, karena lagi-lagi ada orang yang bicara seperti itu padanya. Seolah-olah semua orang tengah memperingatkannya akan sesuatu berharga yang tengah ia miliki saat ini.

"Aku janji akan menjaga Hinata dengan baik, Ayah tidak perlu mencemaskannya," ujar Naruto gusar.

"Baiklah, Ayah pegang kata-katamu." Tuan Minatopun tersenyum puas. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya Hinata, jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak-tidak, hubungi saja Ayah." Dan iapun mengelus rambut Hinata dengan sayang, meskipun Hinata masih remaja, tapi Tuan Minato tahu jika Hinata adalah gadis yang baik, gadis yang pantas untuk menjadi istri Naruto, meskipun anak semata wayangnya itu tak pernah mengharapkan Hinata untuk menjadi istrinya.

"Iya Ayah," angguk Hinata dengan patuh sambil tersenyum manis. Hinata benar-benar bahagia, karena begitu banyak orang-orang yang memihak kepadanya. Jika seperti ini, maka peluangnya untuk mendapatkan hati Naruto akan semakin besar.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu Ayah dan Ibumu pulang dulu, hari Sabtu nanti baru Ayah pulangkan Key kesini, jadi kalian punya waktu tiga hari untuk bersenang-senang," pamit dan ungkap Tuan Minato dengan seringaian jahil. Naruto sempat mendesis kesal saat Ayahnya yang agak mesum itu berkata seperti itu padanya. Sial!

"Silahkan menikmati hari-harimu bocah hahaha.." seru Tuan Minato sambil pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata setelah mencubit perut Naruto.

"Ssshh… awas kau Ayah!" ringis Naruto sambil mengusap-usap perut ratanya yang dibalut dengan kemeja putih itu.

"Sakit ya?" tanya Hinata sok polos sambil ikut membantu mengusap-usap perut Naruto. Padahal niat gadis itu baik ingin menghilangkan rasa sakit Naruto, namun Naruto langsung menatap Hinata dengan tatapan tajam dan sengit.

"Jangan modus!" desis Naruto dengan penuh tekanan, lalu iapun segera menyingkirkan tangan Hinata dan langsung bergegas menuju kamarnya tanpa mengajak Hinata.

"Hmmhh…" Hinatapun hanya bisa mendengus dan menggelengkan kepala tak habis pikir melihat tingkah ajaib Naruto barusan. Semalam saja pria itu memohon-mohon ampun karena ulah nakal Hinata, tapi lihatlah sekarang, Naruto kembali berubah menjadi pria yang dingin dan menyebalkan. 'Dasar munafik!' ungkap Hinata dalam hati. Lalu iapun segera berjalan menuju kamar Naruto.

Saat berjalan menuju kamar Naruto, ia mengingat kata-kata Ibu mertuanya tadi, jika ia harus tidur dikamar Naruto apapun kondisinya. Nyonya Kushina bilang ia tak boleh menyerah dalam mendapatkan hati Naruto, semua orang mendukungnya termasuk kedua sahabat Naruto yaitu Sasuke dan juga Shikamaru, jadi Hinata harus bisa membuat Naruto jatuh cinta padanya, karena Naruto adalah miliknya, dan hanya untuknya.

 _ **Naruto's bed room**_

Saat ini Naruto telah selesai untuk membersihkan tubuhnya, rasa gerah yang ada ditubuhnya tadi seketika langsung menghilang digantikan oleh rasa segar setelah terkena oleh guyuran air dingin dari shower barusan. Dengan hanya mengenakan handuk berwarna coklat tua yang ia lilitkan dipinggangnya, Narutopun segera keluar dari kamar mandi. Rambutnya masih tampak basah karena terkena oleh air, dan itu membuatnya terlihat begitu _sexy_ serta menawan, wanita manapun yang melihat pemandangan ini pasti akan langsung meneteskan air liur atau bahkan sampai pingsan karena tidak kuat melihat keindahan tubuh pria dewasa berusia 32 tahun itu. 6 buah kotak yang tercetak jelas diperut Naruto itu seolah berdenyut-denyut, mengundang jari-jari lentik dari para wanita-wanita untuk menyentuh dan mengelusnya. Bahkan otot bisep dan trisepnya seakan tak mau kalah untuk menunjukkan kelebihannya. Wanita manapun pasti akan rela bila dipeluk selama-lamanya dalam dekapan lengan hangat Naruto yang berotot dan keras itu.

Glek,

Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Hinata menelan ludahnya karena tak kuasa melihat keindahan tubuh Naruto yang ada didepannya saat ini. Ingin rasanya Hinata segera berlari menghampiri Naruto dan memeluk tubuh atletisnya itu dengan erat dan tak akan ia lepaskan, namun itu tidak mungkin. Hinata harus ingat jika saat ini ia tengah berada dalam misinya, misi untuk membuat Naruto mencintainya, hanya mencintainya.

"APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI HINATA?" tanya Naruto dengan suara lantang. Rupanya pria tampan itu baru menyadari jika saat ini Hinata tengah berada didalam kamarnya, atau lebih tepatnya ada didepan matanya.

"Aku istri anda sekarang," ucap Hinata sambil menahan gugup mati-matian dan berusaha untuk bersikap biasa.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan tajam.

"Tentu saja aku akan tidur disini," jawab Hinata singkat.

"Hah.. astaga aku lupa," Narutopun mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Kita jadi…" Hinata tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, malah kini wajahnya berubah menjadi kepiting rebus.

"Jadi apa?" tanya Naruto pura-pura tak mengerti, ia tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Hinata, tapi Naruto ingin mengerjai Hinata dulu, sekalian ingin balas dendam karena Hinata sudah mengerjainya kemarin malam.

"Itu jadi.. enghh.." Hinatapun menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Kikuk, entah kenapa gadis itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kikuk seperti ini.

"Jadi apa ha?, yang jelas Hinata!" tanya dan tuntut Naruto sambil berjalan kearah Hinata untuk memojokkan gadis yang tengah salah tingkah itu.

"Itu lho.. ah.." Hinatapun langsung menutup wajahnya yang memerah dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi ini hm?"

Deg!

Tubuh Hinata langsung menegang seketika saat Naruto melepaskan handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya dan merengkuh tubuh Hinata yang masih dibalut dengan kimono. Bisa Hinata rasakan tonjolan keras itu menusuk selangkangannya, hanya dengan begini saja langsung membuat Naruto _turn_ _on_ seketika. Hinata merasa begitu bangga dengan dirinya, namun ia juga merasa agak takut bercampur geli ketika Naruto menempelkan juniornya pada selangkangan Hinata, ini pengalaman baru buat Hinata, dan meskipun baru, tapi Hinata akan melakukannya dengan sebaik mungkin karena ia tak mau dianggap anak kecil lagi oleh Naruto. Hinata harus bisa membuktikan jika ia mampu untuk mengimbangi Naruto, meskipun ia masih 19 tahun, tapi hanya dirinyalah yang pantas untuk mendampingi Naruto. Itulah yang Ibu mertuanya bilang padanya tadi siang.

"Bisa kita mulai?" bisik Naruto ditelinga Hinata dengan nada sensual. Hinatapun langsung merinding dibuatnya.

"M-mulaihh.. apa?" tanya Hinata dengan sedikit mendesah karena Naruto sengaja menggigit cuping kanannya.

"Buat adik bayi," jawab Naruto dengan seringaian seksi. Hinatapun kembali memerah dibuatnya, benarkah ia akan jadi membuat adik bayi dengan pria ini. Pria yang membuatnya jatuh cinta berkali-kali ini?

"Anda serius?" tanya Hinata sambil mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, menghadap wajah tampan Naruto.

"Tentu saja," angguk Naruto dengan senyuman manis. Kedua tangan kekarnya kini bahkan telah selesai untuk menanggalkan kimono Hinata. Entah sejak kapan, Hinata tak menyadari itu semua karena terlalu hanyut dalam sentuhan Naruto yang memabukkan. Alhasil kini Hinata hanya mengenakan bra dan gestringnya yang berwarna merah menantang. Membuat Naruto ingin segera melahapnya hidup-hidup.

"Katanya tidak suka dan tidak cinta padaku, tapi kenapa ingin?" tanya Hinata dengan penuh keberanian, ia tak boleh kalah dengan Naruto, Naruto pasti hanya ingin mempermainkannya saja dan balas dendam padanya malam ini.

"Harus cinta dulu ya, baru boleh melakukannya?" tanya Naruto sambil membelai wajah Hinata dengan lembut. Menatap manik lavender milik Hinata dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan oleh Hinata.

"Kh!, anda pikir aku apa?, pemuas?" tanya Hinata dengan nada sinis.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti, bisa-bisanya Hinata berkata seperti itu kepadanya.

"Aku memang masih 19 tahun," dengan penuh keberanian, Hinatapun mulai menggerayangi tubuh telanjang Naruto dengan jari-jari lentiknya, membuat Naruto langsung menelan saliva berkali-kali dibuatnya. "tapi aku bukan anak kecil," bisik Hinata ditelinga Naruto dengan suara mendesah. Sebenarnya ia agak malu melakukan ini, tapi ini semua adalah bagian dari strateginya, ia tak boleh ditakhlukan oleh Naruto begitu saja. Bahkan mungkin harus sebaliknya.

"Jadi kau menantangku?" tanya Naruto sambil memeluk pinggang Hinata dengan erat, menempelkan tubuh gadis cantik itu pada tubuh atletisnya. "kau ingin aku mencintaimu?" tanyanya kembali dengan nada berbisik.

"Ya!" angguk Hinata sambil memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, demi Tuhan tubuhnya merinding sekali saat ini.

Narutopun lantas menatap mata Hinata yang telah terbuka dengan dalam, mengamati sorot memuja itu dengan penuh penghayatan. Dan ia bisa melihat ada tatapan penuh cinta yang Hinata tunjukkan pada sorot matanya. Naruto sendiri merasa kasihan pada Hinata karena gadis itu begitu mencintainya, ia tak tega bila harus menghancurkan hati Hinata lagi, dan ia benar-benar tak bisa bila melihat Hinata kembali meneteskan airmata karena penolakannya. Alhasil iapun mencoba untuk memantapkan hatinya, membulatkan tekadnya jika mulai sekarang ia akan berusaha belajar untuk mencintai Hinata. Meskipun logikanya menentang keras akan hal itu.

"Kalau begitu ijinkan aku untuk memilikimu malam ini," pinta Naruto pada Hinata sembari mengelus rambut panjang Hinata dengan lembut.

"Tapi sebelum itu berjanjilah terlebih dahulu kepadaku,"

"Berjanji apa?" delik Naruto.

"Berjanji untuk belajar mencintaiku," jawab Hinata.

"Ya, aku akan belajar." Balas Naruto.

"Janji?" Hinatapun menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya. Naruto yang melihat itupun sempat tersenyum geli karena sifat kekanakan Hinata yang masih belum hilang, katanya tidak mau dianggap anak kecil, tapi sikap dan mulut Hinata berkata lain.

"Anak kecil," gumam Naruto sambil menautkan jari kelingkingnya kejari kelingking Hinata.

"Aku bukan anak keciiiiil," jerit Hinata dengan nada kesal seraya melepaskan jarinya dari jari Naruto.

"Iya-iya bukan anak kecil," ujar Naruto dengan senyuman geli, lalu iapun mengacak-acak rambut Hinata gemas. "Sudah yuk!, aku sudah tidak sabar lagi," ajaknya pada Hinata, lalu pria dewasa itupun segera mengangkat tubuh Hinata ala _bridal_ _style_.

Cup!

Tanpa Naruto duga sama sekali, Hinatapun langsung mencium bibirnya dengan berani. Mungkin sebagai pemanasan dulu sebelum mereka berdua memulai tahap untuk membuat 'adik bayi'.

"Umpphhhh.." desah Hinata ketika lidah Naruto menyapu langit-langit mulutnya. Rasanya geli bercampur nikmat, dan baru kali ini Hinata merasakannya. Ucapkan selamat pada Naruto yang begitu sangat beruntung karena bisa mendapatkan gadis yang masih perawan seperti Hinata.

"Ughhh… kau sangat ori Hinata," gumam Naruto sembari merebahkan tubuh Hinata diranjangnya, dan kini ia berada diatas Hinata. Pemuda tampan itu lantas melepaskan pagutannya dari bibir Hinata, bibir sensual Naruto lalu berpindah untuk mencumbui leher jenjang Hinata yang begitu sangat menggoda. Hinata sendiri langsung meremas-remas rambut Naruto dengan desahan-desahan erotis yang terdengar sangat indah ditelinga Naruto.

"Enghhhhhhhh…" rintih Hinata sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Naruto meremas dan menggigit puting payudaranya yang sudah telanjang. Gadis itu sontak mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya karena sensasi nikmat yang ia rasakan.

"Dadamu sungguh indah sayang."

Cup, cup, cup

"Ughhhh… ge..li.." desah dan ujar Hinata terbata. Kini seluruh dadanya sudah basah oleh air liur Naruto.

"Tapi enakkan?" tanya Naruto sambil melakukan kegiatannya, kini tangan kekarnya telah turun kebawah untuk melepaskan gestring milik Hinata yang sudah basah. Bibir tipis Naruto tak henti-hentinya mencumbui setiap inci tubuh Hinata sehingga membuat gadis itu menggelinjang, geli bercampur nikmat, itulah yang Hinata rasakan. "kau sudah sangat basah bocah," ungkap Naruto seraya menatap vagina milik Hinata yang sudah sangat basah. Narutopun sempat takjub ketika melihat keindahan organ yang sudah lama tak ia lihat itu. Merindukannya eh?, tentu saja Naruto sangat merindukan organ itu, ia laki-laki normal, dan ia sangat butuh organ itu untuk memuaskannya setelah puasanya selama 4 tahun lebih. "kau indah Hinata, benar-benar sangat indah.. kau begitu polos, katakan padaku bagaimana bisa kau menjaga semua ini dengan begitu baik ha?, kau masih suci, dan kau mau menyerahkan kesucianmu padaku?" ujar dan tanya Naruto sembari mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Hinata hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Karena.. aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata dengan wajah memerah, hembusan nafas hangat Naruto yang menerpa kulit wajahnya begitu terasa lembut. Jantung Hinata bahkan berdetak semakin kencang tatkala melihat pahatan indah yang tertera diwajah Naruto, begitu agungnya Kami-sama yang telah menciptakan makhluk setampan Naruto.

"Kau rela menyerahkannya padaku?" tanya Naruto sedikit ragu.

"Ya.. lakukan apapun yang anda mau, jika itu bisa membuat anda mencintaiku, maka lakukanlah Naruto-kun.. karena tubuhku sepenuhnya sudah menjadi milik anda. Anda adalah suamiku sekarang, dan aku wajib untuk memuaskan anda. 4 tahun lebih anda sudah menunggu hal inikan?, sekarang anda sudah akan mendapatkannya, apakah anda akan melepaskannya begitu saja?" jawab dan tanya Hinata dengan tatapan lemah pada Naruto yang langsung menatap wajah Hinata dengan tajam, seolah berkata 'dari mana kau tahu akan hal itu?'

"Jika itu maumu, maka jangan salahkan aku bila malam ini aku akan membuatmu memohon ampun padaku berkali-kali," kata Naruto sambil menciumi wajah Hinata dengan lembut.

"Apa hanya sekali saja langsung bisa membuatku hamil?" tanya Hinata tak menghiraukan kata-kata Naruto.

"Jika belum bisa, maka tiap malam kita harus melakukannya." Jawaban Naruto langsung membuat wajah Hinata memerah padam.

"Se-setiap malam?" tanya Hinata sedikit terbata, demi Tuhan ia gugup sekali, namun rasa bahagia yang ada dihatinya kini lebih mendominasi.

"Hm, kenapa?, kau tidak keberatankan?" tanya balik Naruto, lalu pria itupun menciumi leher Hinata dengan kuat, memberi _kiss mark_ sebanyak-banyaknya disana.

"Sssshhhhh… a-akuhhhh…" Hinatapun kembali meremas-remas rambut Naruto untuk menyalurkan perasaannya.

"Kau siap sayang?" tanya Naruto dengan nada berbisik ditelinga Hinata.

"Cepat lakukan Naruto-kun," pinta Hinata dengan suara memohon. Ia tak sanggup lagi untuk melawan tubuh besar Naruto yang mempesona, Hinata akui jika saat ini ia belum mampu untuk melawan dan mengerjai Naruto. Meskipun seharusnya ia yang ada diatas tubuh Naruto dan mempermainkan pemuda dewasa itu, namun Hinata belum sempat mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk melakukan itu semua. Biarlah ia mengalah untuk saat ini, biarlah Naruto bertindak sesuka hatinya saat ini, toh Naruto juga sudah berjanji jika ia akan belajar untuk mencintai Hinata, jadi Hinata tak perlu khawatir lagi.

"Kau benar-benar serius gadis nakal?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi untuk memastikan, ia tak ingin jika Hinata akan menyesal setelah ini.

"Iya, aku mohon.." pinta kembali Hinata dengan tatapan sayu, gejolak yang ada ditubuhnya sudah tak dapat ia tahan lagi begitupula dengan Naruto.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai." Ujar Naruto dengan senyuman puas. Lalu iapun segera membetulkan posisinya. "Sebut namaku jika terasa sakit," ungkap Naruto sebelum membuka selangkangan Hinata.

"Apakah akan sakit sekali?" tanya Hinata polos.

"Awalnya memang sangat sakit, tapi lama-lama kau akan menginginkannya terus," jawab Naruto dengan santai.

"Benarkah?"

"Hm," angguk Naruto.

"Miliki aku," Hinatapun merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan wajah bahagia, Narutopun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas itu. Ia sudah tak dapat mengelak lagi jika tubuh Hinata benar-benar sudah menggoda hasratnya, hasrat yang sudah lama ia pendam mati-matian selama hampir lima tahun. Kini Hinata telah resmi menjadi istrinya meskipun logikanya menolak itu semua, dan saat ini mungkin ia tengah mengikuti kata hatinya, kata hati yang terus menyuruhnya untuk memiliki Hinata seutuhnya.

" _Teach me for loving you, and I will teach you everything you want my little girl,_ " bisik Naruto ditelinga Hinata sambil meremas kedua buah dada Hinata dengan lembut.

"Yassshhh…" angguk dan desah Hinata dengan keras. Ia sudah pasrah, apapun yang akan Naruto lakukan padanya malam ini, ia akan siap dan menerimanya dengan senang hati, karena ia begitu mencintai pria yang lebih pantas ia panggil Paman itu dengan sepenuh hati.

.

..

…

 _my little servant_

…

..

.

 _sebulan kemudian_

.

"Ibu akan ajak Key jalan-jalan keMall, jadi kalian berdua bisa pergi kepesta dengan tenang." Ujar Nyonya Kushina pada Naruto.

"Kita akan beli baju untuk adik bayi kan Obaa-chan?" tanya Key yang berada disamping Nyonya Kushina.

"Key!" interupsi Naruto pada putra kesayangannya itu. Sebegitu inginnyakah Key memiliki adik bayi sampai-sampai ingin membeli bajunya duluan?, ingatlah jika usia pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata baru berjalan sebulan, jadi tidak mungkin jika Hinata akan hamil secepat ini.

"Aku tidak peduli pokoknya kita beli baju untuk adik bayi Key, kalau Key belikan baju dia pasti akan cepat datang." Rengek Key sambil memukul-mukul tubuh neneknya, membuat Nyonya Kushina langsung menatap tajam kearah Naruto.

"Iya sayaaang… kita akan beli baju untuk adik bayi," ungkap Nyonya Kushina menenangkan Key sambil mengusap-usap rambut coklatnya dengan lembut.

"Suruh adik bayinya cepat datang ya Dadd, aku sudah lama menunggunya.." ujar Key pada sang Ayah. Naruto yang mendengar itupun jadi salah tingkah, Key benar-benar membuatnya tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"I-Iya sayang.. nanti Daddy akan bilang keadik bayi," ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat Key!" ajak Nyonya Kushina pada Key.

"Iya Obaa-chan," angguk Key. "cium Dadd!" pintanya pada sang Ayah sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pipinya.

Cup.

Dan Narutopun memberikan satu kecupan sayang dipipi kanan Key.

"Jaga Mommyku dengan baik ya Dadd!" tutur Key pada sang Ayah.

"Iya sayaaang…" ujar Naruto pada sang putra dengan nada gemas. Bisa-bisanya anak kecil seperti Key memberinya peringatan.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu Ibu dan Key pergi dulu, jaga istrimu dengan baik, awas jika kau menyakitinya!" pamit dan ancam Nyonya Kushina pada Naruto yang hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tak habis pikir. Ternyata cucu dan nenek sama saja. Hinata adalah kesayangan mereka yang harus selalu dijaga dengan baik dan hati-hati.

"Iya Ibuuu… Ibu tenang saja, aku pasti akan menjaga istriku dengan baik." Ungkap Naruto pada Nyonya Kushina dengan menahan rasa geram. Menurutnya sang Ibu itu sudah terlalu berlebihan. Sudah jelas jika Naruto pasti akan selalu menjaga Hinata dengan baik, memangnya ia monster apa?, sehingga harus diberi peringatan seperti ini?, dasar alay!

"Ya sudah Ibu pergi dulu, ayo Key!" Nyonya Kushinapun menuntun Key untuk keluar dari rumah Naruto.

"Hati-hati Bu!" seru Naruto ketika Nyonya Kushina dan Key sudah berada jauh dari pandangannya.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, Hinata yang awalnya berada didalam kamarnya untuk ganti bajupun akhirnya keluar juga. Namun kehadiran Hinata tersebut langsung mendapatkan pelototan tajam dari Naruto.

"Ganti bajumu Hinata!" perintah Naruto dengan tegas ketika melihat Hinata keluar dari kamarnya dengan mengenakan mini dress berwarna hitam yang begitu terbuka.

"Tapi inikan pesta Naruto-kuuuun…" seru Hinata dengan nada sebal, sudah 3 kali ia gonta ganti baju karena perintah Naruto. Naruto sendiri kini sudah terlihat rapi dengan balutan _black_ _suit_ yang begitu pas sekali ditubuh atletisnya, membuatnya tampak begitu sangat tampan sekali malam ini.

"Kau sekarang sudah jadi istrikukan?" tanya Naruto dengan kesal, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia susah sekali untuk mengatur Hinata yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gadis yang keras kepala dan menyebalkan.

"Iya," jawab Hinata dengan anggukan keras.

"Nah.. apa kewajiban istri?, yaitu menurut pada suaminya, sekarang cepat ganti baju dengan yang lebih tertutup lagi karena aku tidak ingin pria-pria hidung belang menatap lapar pada tubuhmu yang terekspos ini, mengerti!" jelas Naruto dengan geram sambil mengelus pipi Hinata.

"Jadi.. anda cemburu?" tanya Hinata dengan senyuman geli bercampur senang.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya balik Naruto dengan nada terbata, ia garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal untuk menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia jadi gugup seperti ini setelah Hinata menanyakan kata cemburu padanya.

"Anda cemburukan?" tanya kembali Hinata dengan tatapan menyelidik, gadis itupun langsung memeluk tubuh Naruto secara spontan, menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang Naruto untuk mendengarkan detak jantung pria tampan itu dengan seksama. Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini ia ingin selalu berada didekat Naruto dan memeluk tubuh suaminya itu dengan erat.

"Hinata.." panggil Naruto dengan suara tertahan, entah kenapa ia juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang Hinata rasakan padanya. Apa jangan-jangan ia sudah mulai mencintai Hinata sepenuhnya ya?, entahlah.

"Sebentar saja.. biarkan seperti ini," pinta Hinata sambil menghirup wangi tubuh Naruto kuat-kuat, Hinata suka sekali dengan wangi tubuh Naruto.

"Cepat ganti baju!, nanti kita telat.." titah Naruto dengan suara lembut sembari mengelus rambut panjang Hinata. Tiba-tiba ia merasa jika Hinata akhir-akhir ini terlihat semakin manja padanya, kira-kira kenapa istri kecilnya bisa seperti itu ya?

"Tapi setelah ini jangan suruh aku untuk ganti baju lagi," ungkap Hinata sambil mendongakkan wajahnya keatas, menghadap wajah suaminya.

"Asalkan kau pakai baju yang tertutup dan tidak terlalu terbuka," kata Naruto.

"Iya-iya," Hinatapun mengangguk-angguk patuh, sungguh imut sekali seperti anak kucing yang menggemaskan, Naruto benar-benar bodoh jika tak mampu mencintai gadis semanis Hinata. "Cium!" pinta Hinata sambil menunjuk bibir mungilnya.

"Hm?" delik Naruto.

"Cium!" ujar Hinata dengan nada memerintah.

"Kau sudah mulai berani padaku rupanya ya?" tanya Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"Akukan istri anda, apa minta cium saja tidak boleh?" tanya balik Hinata dengan nada merajuk dan kesal. "Kalau tidak boleh juga tidak apa-apa," ungkapnya sambil menghentakkan kakinya karena kesal, lalu iapun segera bergegas menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintunya dengan keras hingga membuat Naruto kaget.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa dengan wajah heran. Ia tak mengerti dengan sikap Hinata yang tiba-tiba jadi aneh akhir-akhir ini, mungkin Hinata lagi PMS, pikir Naruto dalam hati.

…

 **Imperial Hotel Tokyo**

..

Naruto dan Hinata telah tiba diHotel tempat diadakannya pesta peresmian Hotel baru milik salah satu teman Naruto yaitu Inuzuka Kiba. Sejak dari rumah hingga tiba dihotel Naruto dan Hinata tetap diam saja, tak ada satupun salah satu dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan. Sebenarnya Naruto sendiri marasa amat bingung dengan sikap Hinata, tak biasanya gadis itu berdiam diri jika berada didekatnya, namun hari ini, ia merasa jika Hinata sangatlah aneh dan tidak biasa.

"Menunduklah Hinata!, jangan pasang wajah menantang seperti itu, kau suka sekali ya menjadi pusat perhatian para lelaki seperti ini?" perintah dan tanya Naruto dengan nada kesal. Ia jengkel sekali ketika begitu banyak mata lelaki yang menatap lapar kearah wajah dan tubuh istrinya.

"Ichhh…" Hinata hanya mendesis kesal sambil menatap sebal kearah Naruto, lalu kemudian iapun menundukkan kepalanya menuruti perintah suaminya itu.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku," Narutopun lantas merangkul bahu Hinata secara protektif sambil menatap tajam kearah para lelaki yang menatap tubuh Hinata dengan tatapan lapar.

"Hey Naruto!" seru seorang laki-laki yang datang menghampiri Naruto.

"Kiba!" sebut Naruto sambil menghentikah langkahnya begitupula Hinata.

"Lama tidak berjumpa sobat," Kibapun berdiri didepan Naruto seraya menepuk pundak Naruto. "aku senang sekali karena kau mau hadir diacara pestaku," ungkapnya dengan senyuman senang.

"Aku pasti datanglah Kiba, inikah pesta penting." Ujar Naruto dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?, bisnis otomotifmu maju pesat sobat.. kau hebat sekali.." tanya dan puji Kiba sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tak habis pikir.

"Aku baik, tentu saja. Ya.. kau bisa lihat, semuanya berjalan dengan lancar sesuai dengan keinginanku. Kau juga hebat Kiba, Hotelmu dimana-mana." Narutopun membalas pujian Kiba.

"Ahhh… kau bisa saja, jelas-jelas jika kau jauh lebih hebat dariku _brother_.."

"Hey Naruto!"

"Kiba!"

"Hay guays!"

Tiba-tiba datanglah beberapa rekan bisnis Naruto dan Kiba yang ada disitu. Mereka semua tampak bergerombol dan berbincang dengan Naruto serta Kiba yang menyambut mereka dengan ramah, sehingga membuat Hinata yang ada disitu merasa diacuhkan dan diabaikkan keberadaannya.

'Hhhh… tahu begini tadi aku tidak akan ikut, lebih baik dirumah saja sambil lihat drama Korea' desah dan gumam Hinata dalam hati dengan wajah sebal.

"Dia siapa Naruto?, kau tidak mau mengenalkannya pada kami?" tanya salah satu rekan bisnis Naruto.

"Iya-ya.. padahal dari tadi aku sudah mengajakmu ngobrol, tapi aku lupa menanyakan siapa gadis cantik yang ada disampingmu itu Naruto." Ujar Kiba sambil menatap Hinata dengan pandangan kagum. Hinata yang ditatap seperti itupun semakin menunduk malu.

"Dia…" Narutopun menatap Hinata sejenak.

'Bilang pada mereka jika aku ini adalah istrimu Naruto-kun' pinta Hinata dalam hati sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya karena gugup. Ia tengah berharap-harap cemas sekarang, apakah Naruto akan mengakuinya sebagai istri didepan teman-temannya saat ini? Pasti iya. Narutokan sudah sedikit mencintainya.

"Namanya Hinata, dia adalah…"

'Ayo katakanlah Naruto-kun!' seru Hinata dalam hati, bibirnya sudah membentuk senyuman-senyuman kecil saat ini karena ia yakin sebentar lagi Naruto pasti akan mengakui Hinata sebagai istrinya.

"Hmh.. dia keponakanku,"

Jleb!

Sakit, sakit sekali hati Hinata mendengarnya. Bibir yang awalnya tersenyum itu kini berubah menjadi melengkung kebawah. Tega-teganya Naruto mengakuinya sebagai keponakan didepan para teman-temannya, apa Hinata memang tidak pantas untuk menjadi istrinya?

"Wah… keponakanmu cantik sekali Naruto, imut sekali seperti boneka." Komen salah satu teman Naruto.

"Sungguh menggemaskan ya kau Hinata," ujar Kiba sambil mengambil tangan Hinata dan menciumnya. Hinata tak menolak, karena percuma juga, toh ia cuma keponakannya Naruto sajakan?

"Ah! Kiba," Narutopun segera melepaskan tangan Kiba dari tangan Hinata. Ia tidak rela jika tangan HInata disentuh-sentuh oleh pria lain selain dirinya. "kami berdua ambil minum dulu," pamit Naruto, lalu iapun segera menuju tempat tersedianya makanan dan minuman sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

"Aku keToilet sebentar," ujar Hinata sambil menghempaskan tangan Naruto dengan kasar.

"Hinata!" panggil Naruto sambil menoleh kebelakang menatap tubuh Hinata yang telah menjauh.

Hinatapun segera berlari menuju tempat yang sepi, ia tak jadi pergi keToilet karena ia memang sedang tak ingin keToilet. Gadis itu berdiri dibelakang tembok sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia kesal, amat kesal sekali dengan sikap Naruto. Sebenarnya pria itu menganggap Hinata sebagai apa sih?, kenapa Hinata merasa seperti dipermainkan oleh Naruto.

"Kau harus kuat Hinata hiks, jangan mau kalah, jangan mau dipermainkan seperti ini.." gumam Hinata disela-sela isak tangisnya. Entah kenapa Hinata jadi cengeng seperti ini, entah kenapa ia jadi sensitive dan mudah tersinggung seperti ini, Hinata benar-benar bingung memikirkan itu semua.

…

 _my little servant_

…

 **Hongo Green Hills Residence, Bunkyo, Tokyo,**

 **naruto's house,**

"Berhenti Hinata!" seru Naruto pada Hinata ketika gadis itu berjalan cepat meninggalkannya menuju kamar mereka.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata lirih sambil memberhentikan langkahnya.

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa sih?, dari tadi kau hanya diam saja, dari berangkat sampai pulang kau tetap saja diam. Kau sakit?, atau kau sedang menstruasi?" tanya Naruto secara beruntun sambil membalikkan tubuh Hinata agar menghadap kearahnya.

"Anda tanya aku kenapa?" tanya Hinata pada Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Naruto yang melihat itupun langsung kaget dan tak mengerti.

"Hinata…"

"Sebegitu tidak pantasnya ya aku jadi istri anda?, apa aku terlihat begitu hina?, apa aku masih terlihat seperti anak kecil dimata anda?, apa anda malu memiliki istri sepertiku?" tanya Hinata secara bertubi-tubi pada Naruto dengan berlinangan airmata.

Naruto yang mendengar itupun langsung merasa bersalah. Ia sempat sadar tadi, seharusnya ia mengakui Hinata sebagai istrinya didepan teman-temannya. Bukan malah mengakui Hinata sebagai keponakannya.

"Jika anda memang tidak bisa mencintaiku hiks.. tolong jangan beri harapan yang besar padaku, tolong jujur padaku dari awal, jangan melambungkanku keatas langit lalu menjatuhkanku kedasar jurang seperti ini…"

"Bukan seperti itu Hinata, aku–"

"STOP!, Jangan bicara lagi," jerit Hinata sambil menutup kedua telinganya dan menggeleng kuat. "Aku benci anda, aku benciiii.."

"Jangan begini Hinata.." pinta Naruto sambil berusaha merengkuh tubuh Hinata.

"Jangan sentuh akuhhhh…"

Brug!

"HINATA!"

.

..

…

 **To Be Continued**

…

..

.

Wahh… hinata kenapa tuh! Om Naruto kejem banget yahh hehe, bikin anak abg nangis kejer gt,

Tungguin next chapnya yah… semangatin terus biar cepet update lagi, hehe

Oke, jangan lupa review yah… awas kalo enggak :D

.

..

 **Balesan review** :

Adam : oke,

Putra : blm kok, masih pnjang

Crucifix : oke,

Novi : hehe, maaf g bz kilat.

Setya : hina nkal yah hehe, ini lemonnya dikit aja yah.

I just : hehe, masa sih lbih mnis dr gula?

Putera : tnya apa emngnya?

Che : iya hinata ikut akselerasi, diakan pinter :D

Anna : mkasihhhh… ini udah lnjut kok.

The kidsno : oke,

Naruhina lovers : ini dikit aja yah hehe,

Xxxx : mkasihhhh..

Awim : hehe abang tukang bso ya?

Uzumaky : cup3, jgn nngis ya.. hehe

Natsu : neji setuju dooong.

Onpu : wahhh masa sihhh, blm tau ntr anak hina kmbar ato gk.

Arip : mksih.

Naruhinalover : thnk yuuu

: nih dkit hehe,

Angel : oke.

Emil : iya ini next.

Permata : ya lihat entar yahhh

Nami: ok

Stellar : mksih

Guest : mkasih.

Hyuga : maaf bru update,

7 : maaf ya telat, hehe

Neneng : pastiii

Misky : sipppp

Pastel : iya makasihhhh..

Onee: haha tragis bgt.

Kang delis : haha aku tau mksudmu,

Ikha : ada asem kok, meskipun dikit haha.

Asyah : maaf baru update, thanks udah suka fic aq

Anitaa ; hehe sippp

Zombie : oke

Hi no : iya sip,

Guest : gak akan kok tnang aja

Karlina : ini dah update kok

Mita : sori gk kilat.

Andrea : sori baru apdet

Kyi : mkasihhh, ini dah update.

Guest : yg sabarlah..

Dura : belum endinglahhh masih lama.

Path : emang dah nikah kok.

Sarah : sip.

Indigo : oke

Blu : hehe.. dikit lemonnya.

Rohm4: shion bntar lg balik, tenang aja.

Win : oke, telat.

Uzumaki : okeh.

Rahma : baru update, sori ya

Nova : sori bru update.

Kaila : iya nihhh haha

anRe : :D

riz : slm knal juga, tenang aja bntar lg konfliknya ada kok.

Hyuuhi : maaf ngaret.

Ahmad ; oke

Hina : hehe gk tau ya entar,

No komen : okeeehhh

Hyuga : ini dah lanjut

Hyugahime : oke, ini

Jinnie : ini dah update

Uchiha : ini udah.

Kira : enggak kok, maaf ya tlat.

Riu : emang, hehe

Hana : makasih2, ada nanti org ke3nya.

Eko : ini…

Melanne : ini udah..

Byakugan : lancar donggg

Rizder : sori, gk bisa hehe

Guest : ini udah.

Manopo : ini baru update

Ade : iya ini update.

Arina : silahkan mmbaca

Maliki : mkasihhhh

Irma: ini udahan

Naru : gak akan kok hehe

Kukuh : ini udah update.

Anony : makasih yahhh

Witha : iya ini udah update,

Poetra : ini dahhh cpet, mebi hehe

Flo : oke brooo

7 : hehe maaf yah baru update… tunggu aja ntar pkoknya, q gk mau ngebocorin, ntar gk surprise dooong…

Devia : ini udah kok.

Ayase : ini silahkan baca.

Eko : eaaaaaa

Cry : oke deh.

Linaa : mkasihhh… ini slhkan baca.

Guest : iya, tnang aja, tungguin pkoknya.

Guest : ini maaf ya ngaret.

Vian : hehe maaf yahhh

Pencari : ini udahan.

Andre : makasih..

Kurotsuhi : haha ini… silahkan baca dehhh.

Little : okeeee


	6. Chapter 6

Beyb apdet kilat supaya kalian semua gk penasaran.

Silahkan menikmati yah, jgn bosen2. Kalo bosen ya terserah sih.. selera masing2 juga :-D

Dan juga beyb mau bilang kalo beyb buat plot ini untuk beyb sendiri, jd apapun yg ada disetiap alur cerita ini harap readers jangan protes, dan maaf aja klo beyb tdk menerima saran. Bukannya sok pinter, tapi yahhh inilah beyb.. suka mikir sendiri, apapun bentuknya, entah kalian suka ato enggak.

Mau bilang apapun tentang fic ini, silahkan! Jelek, basi, childish, aneh, terserah. Aku anggep kalo semua itu adalah apresiasi, dan makasih karena udah menuhin bak review MLS. Big hug untuk yang fav and fol. Love u all.

Oke.. lets eat it.

Ittadakimasu…

.

..

…

 **MY LITTLE SERVANT**

Chapter 6

Genre : Romance/Drama

Pair : NaruHina

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

My Little Servant © Beyb Haraka

 **Cast** : Uzumaki **Naruto** (32), Hyuga **Hinata** (19)

And many other.

.

..

…

.

Hinata kini tengah terkulai lemas diatas ranjangnya, setelah gadis cantik itu pingsan beberapa saat yang lalu, Narutopun segera membopongnya menuju kamar dan membaringkannya diranjang. Naruto benar-benar sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata yang tiba-tiba jadi drop seperti ini, padahal tadi Hinata sehat-sehat saja, tapi kenapa sekarang gadis itu tiba-tiba pingsan dan terlihat begitu pucat.

"Maafkan aku…" ungkap Naruto dengan penuh penyesalan sambil membelai rambut Hinata. Dan sedetik kemudian, pria dewasa itupun segera melucuti semua pakaian Hinata, lalu menuju lemari untuk mengambil _baby doll_ _pink_ milik Hinata dan memasangkannya ditubuh gadis yang sudah menjadi istrinya itu. "Aku sering sekali membuatmu menangis, aku hanya bisa menyakitimu. Tapi setelah ini aku janji, ini adalah airmata terakhir," Narutopun mengusap bekas airmata yang masih menggenang dipipi Hinata. "setelah ini aku akan selalu membuatmu bahagia, aku janji." Ikrarnya dengan sungguh-sungguh, tak ada kebohongan sedikitpun yang terlihat dimatanya.

"Enghhh.." desah Hinata dengan gelisah sambil menggeliatkan tubuhnya.

"Ssshh.. tidurlah!" Narutopun lantas ikut berbaring disamping Hinata dan membawa gadis kecilnya kedalam dekapan hangatnya. "aku curiga Hinata.." ungkapnya sambil menyentuh perut rata Hinata. "akhir-akhir ini sikapmu aneh," Narutopun mengecup bibir Hinata singkat. "besok aku akan membawamu kerumah sakit untuk periksa, dan jika itu benar, maka tak ada lagi alasan untukku terus mengelak akan perasaan ini. Bolehkah aku mencintaimu meskipun aku merasa malu karena bisa jatuh cinta pada bocah ingusan sepertimu?" ujar dan tanya Naruto pada Hinata yang masih terpejam.

Berbohong, mengelak, dan menepis, itulah yang Naruto lakukan selama ini pada perasaannya sendiri terhadap Hinata. Selama satu bulan pernikahan mereka, Hinata selalu mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Naruto setiap hari dengan wajah bersemu, salah tingkah dan kegugupan yang membuatnya menggigit bibir bawahnya berkali-kali. Bohong bila Naruto tak menyukai akan hal itu, ia juga pria normal yang akan merasa bahagia bisa dicintai sampai seperti itu oleh wanita yang sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta. Namun sayangnya, pria bodoh itu tak pernah membalas ungkapan cinta Hinata kepadanya sampai saat ini. Pria itu masih tak mau mengakui jika sebenarnya Hinata sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta bahkan sudah lama sebelum dilaksanakannya pernikahan mereka berdua. Jantungnya berdebar-debar ketika didekat Hinata, tak rela jika Hinata memakai pakaian-pakaian sexy ketika keluar dari rumah, tak suka bila melihat Hinata berbicara dengan pria lain, ingin selalu melindungi Hinata dan merasa sangat nyaman jika didekat Hinata. Naruto sebenarnya sudah mengerti jika perasaan yang ia rasakan semua itu adalah cinta. Namun lagi-lagi karena faktor usia, maka ia menepis segala perasaan yang ia miliki dan berusaha menguburnya dalam-dalam meskipun ia masih tak bisa melakukannya sampai saat ini.

Tapi sekarang bolehkah ia egois?, bolehkah ia overprotektif?, dan bolehkah ia membuang segala keprestisiusannya?

Karena ia tak ingin kehilangan Hinata, ia tak mau melihat Hinata menangis lagi, dan ia tak mau menghancurkan Hinata lagi… dan lagi.

…

 _my little servant_

…

Pagi telah tiba, Naruto masih setia bergelung dibawah selimut meskipun waktu kini telah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 pagi. Pria dewasa itu beberapa kali mengerjapkan mata dan menguceknya. Namun samar-samar ia mendengarkan suara yang aneh dari dalam kamar mandinya, seperti suara orang yang sedang…

"Hoek, hoek,"

"HINATA!" sebut Naruto, lalu iapun segera bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan mengetuk pintunya berkali-kali. "Hinata!, kau didalam sayang?, buka pintunya!" seru Naruto dengan lantang sampai tak menyadari apa yang ia ucapkan barusan. "Hina–"

Cklek,

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandipun terbuka dan Hinata keluar dari sana dengan wajah yang sangat pucat.

"Kau kenapa?, apa kau sakit?, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto dengan nada panik sambil menangkup wajah Hinata.

Hinatapun menggeleng pelan tanpa bersuara, lalu ia melepaskan tangan Naruto dari wajahnya dengan pelan.

"Hina–"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit masuk angin." Sahut Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca, entah kenapa rasanya ia ingin sekali menangis dan memeluk tubuh Naruto, namun ia sadar jika saat ini ia sedang marah dengan suaminya itu, makanya Hinata mengurungkan segala niatnya.

"Tidak, kau pas–"

"Aku sudah siapkan sarapan untuk anda, hari ini aku berangkat pagi sekali karena ada praktek. Anda tak perlu mengantarku, karena aku akan berangkat naik taksi," potong Hinata dengan cepat, lalu iapun segera bergegas meninggalkan Naruto setelah mengambil tas _Hermes_ nya diatas sofa.

"Tunggu Hinata!" seru Naruto sambil berjalan cepat mengejar Hinata yang terus berjalan cepat menghindarinya. "Aku bilang tunggu Hinata!" dan iapun akhirnya berhasil menarik tangan Hinata yang langsung berhenti dihadapannya.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah kesal.

"Hhh.." Narutopun berusaha untuk mengontrol emosinya. Sebenarnya ia bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah untuk emosian, namun entah kenapa menghadapi sikap labil Hinata ia jadi sering terbawa oleh emosi. "Kau sakit, kita kedokter saja. Aku tidak mengijinkanmu untuk masuk kuliah hari ini." Ungkapnya pada Hinata dengan nada tenang.

"Tapi aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya kurang enak badan sedikit. Anda tidak perlu sok khawatir padaku," ujar Hinata dengan wajah menantang pada Naruto, ia tak peduli jika harus dibilang seperti istri durhaka, ia benar-benar masih marah dan sangat kecewa dengan Naruto.

"Aku memang khawatir dan sangat mencemaskanmu, apa aku terlihat pura-pura?" ucap dan tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk wajahnya.

"Ya!, selama ini anda hanya pura-pura menyukaiku, anda bilang akan belajar mencintaiku itu semua hanyalah _bullshit_. Anda melakukan semua itu bukan untuk diri anda sendiri tapi untuk Key. Jika anda memang benar-benar ingin belajar mencintaiku maka anda tidak akan mungkin untuk mengakuiku sebagai keponakan didepan teman-teman bisnis anda. Aku tahu kok siapa aku ini, aku sadar. Aku hanyalah seorang _SERVANT_ , _just SERVANT_. Statusku sebagai istri anda hanyalah sebuah simbolis. Aku hanyalah alat pemuas anda, pemuas seorang pria 32 tahun yang sudah hampir lima tahun memendam hasratnya untuk berhubungan _sex_ dengan wanita." Jelas Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"JAGA UCAPANMU HINATA!" bentak Naruto tak terima, bisa-bisanya Hinata bicara seperti itu padanya. Naruto benar-benar tak menyangka.

"Hiks.. hik," Hinatapun mulai terisak karena bentakan Naruto, demi Tuhan ia tak akan bisa bila dibentak, ia sangat benci dengan dirinya yang sangat cengeng akhir-akhir ini. Dimana Hinata yang kuat dan pantang menyerah?, kenapa ia terlihat begitu lemah dan menyedihkan sekali saat ini?

"Ma-maafkan aku Hinata, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mem–"

"Aku benci hiks.. aku.. aku tidak bisa membuat anda jatuh cinta padaku.. aku gagal Ibu… hiks…" isak Hinata dengan nada pilu, lalu gadis itupun segera berlari meninggalkan Naruto dengan derai airmata yang membanjiri wajah cantiknya.

"HINATA!" panggil Naruto sambil berlari mengejar Hinata, namun sayangnya saat telah tiba didepan rumah, ia tak menemukan Hinata sama sekali disana. Cepat sekali istrinya itu menghilang, kira-kira kemana perginya Hinata?, Naruto benar-benar khawatir jika Hinata kenapa-kenapa. "Shit!" umpat Naruto sambil menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

 _How do I live.._

 _Without the ones I love.._

Tiba-tiba ponsel Naruto yang masih ia simpan disaku celananyapun berbunyi.

"Hallo!"

("…")

"Rapat?"

("…")

"Astaga.. ya aku lupa, baiklah kalau begitu tunggu aku setengah jam lagi." Narutopun menutup teleponnya.

"Sial!, aku lupa jika hari ini ada rapat," ungkapnya dengan gusar, lalu iapun segera beranjak menuju kamarnya. Ia tak lagi mengejar Hinata, karena ia pikir Hinata sudah besar, mungkin jika ia membiarkan Hinata sendiri dahulu lebih baik. Nanti malam pasti gadis itu sudah tidak marah lagi. Ya semoga.

…

..

 **Tokyo Daigaku,**

..

…

Matsuri saat ini tengah berusaha keras untuk menenangkan Hinata yang sedang terisak-isak diruang kesehatan. Gadis itu sudah 3 jam menemani sahabatnya diruang kesehatan setelah selesai melakukan praktikum diLaboratorium. Tadi Hinata mengeluh sakit kepala dan mual, makanya Matsuri segera membawa sahabatnya itu keruang kesehatan. Namun setibanya disana Hinata malah menangis dan terus menangis, gadis itu bahkan tidak mau makan, tidak mau minum dan tidak mau minum obat. Matsuri sampai bingung sendiri bagaimana caranya menghadapi Hinata, karena tidak biasanya Hinata seperti ini. Ia kenal betul bagaimana karakter seorang Hyuga Hinata yang namanya sekarang sudah berubah menjadi Uzumaki Hinata. Hinata selalu ceria dan tegar, tapi kali ini, Hinata tampak terlihat sangat rapuh dan lemah. Kira-kira ada apa dengan sahabatnya itu ya?

"Ayo cerita Hinata… jangan menangis terus.. bagi bebanmu padaku.." pinta Matsuri dengan penuh harap sambil mengelus rambut Hinata.

"Hiks, hiks… Na-Naruto-kunnnhh…" gumam Hinata dengan sesenggukan.

"Kenapa dengan Naruto?, apa dia menyakitimu?, apa dia kasar atau memukulmu?, tolong jelaskan padaku.." tanya dan pinta Matsuri.

"Aku hiks.. hik," Hinata masih saja terisak-isak, lalu iapun bangun dari baringannya dengan bersusah payah.

"Cerita ya… aku mohon…" pinta Matsuri untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Apa aku tidak pantas untuk menjadi istrinya?, apa aku terlalu kecil untuknya Matsuri?, tolong ajari aku untuk menjadi wanita dewasa supaya dia bisa mencintaiku.. hiks.." tanya Hinata pada Matsuri dengan nada memelas. Make upnya sudah tak berbentuk, wajahnya sembab, dan kedua matanya tampak sangat bengkak karena menangis terus.

"Ssshh.. itu tidak benar, kau itu sempurna Hinata, kau yang terbaik untuknya. Dia saja yang terlalu bodoh karena memandang sebelah mata gadis cantik seperti dirimu. Kau tidak boleh lemah, kau harus pantang menyerah. Dia sekarang sudah menjadi milikmu, kau harus bisa mempertahankannya. Nanti kita buat rencana, aku akan membantumu untuk membuatnya cemburu. Aku yakin jika sebenarnya dia itu mencintaimu, bahkan sangat mencintaimu. Tapi dia terlalu prestisius karena perbedaan usia kalian yang terpaut jauh. Kau jangan menangis lagi yahh… sudah-sudah.. cup-cup-cup.." Matsuripun memeluk Hinata dan mengelus punggung Hinata dengan lembut.

"Hiks.. kau benar, aku tidak boleh menyerah. Aku harus percaya diri," gumam Hinata sambil menyeka airmatanya.

"Tentu saja kau harus percaya diri, kau cantik, masih muda, pintar dan juga baik. Tunjukkan padanya jika hanya kaulah yang pantas untuk menjadi istrinya," tegas Matsuri pada Hinata yang telah berhenti terisak.

"Hm," angguk Hinata lemah, entah kenapa tiba-tiba gadis itu merasa pandangannya berkunang-kunang, tubuhnya lemas sekali, perutnya juga perih.

"Hinata.. kau masih hidupkan?" panggil dan tanya Matsuri dengan nada panic sambil mengguncang-ngguncangkan tubuh Hinata yang sudah lemas. "Hey Hinata!, duh… jangan bercanda dong.." gadis itupun melepaskan pelukannya dari Hinata. "Ya Tuhan Hinata!, kau kenapa?" pekiknya ketika melihat Hinata sudah memejamkan mata, sepertinya sahabatnya itu tengah pingsan. "Hinata.." Matsuripun mencoba untuk menepuk-nepuk pipi Hinata, namun tetap saja Hinata tidak mau bangun. "Aduuuhh… bagaimana ini?" keluhnya sambil berpikir keras. "Lebih baik aku hubungi suaminya saja, mungkin dengan begini Naruto akan datang dan khawatir melihat keadaan Hinata, ya!" dan Matsuripun segera mengambil ponsel Hinata dan menelpon Naruto.

…

..

 **Uzumaki Corp.**

 **naruto's room,**

..

…

"Ayo Naruto!, seperempat jam lagi klien dari Singapura akan datang. Lebih baik kita berangkat keHotel sekarang." Ajak dan jelas Shizune kepada adik sepupunya itu.

"Iya-iya tunggu sebentar," ujar Naruto dengan nada malas pada sekretaris sekaligus kakak sepupunya itu.

"Aku tahu kau lelah, tapi kita harus professional. Jangan pernah bawa masalah pribadi kekantor," terang Shizune sambil menyiapkan berkas yang akan ia bawa.

 _How do I live…_

 _Without the ones I love…_

Tiba-tiba ponsel Naruto berbunyi, dan iapun segera melihat ponselnya.

"Hinata!" gumamnya dengan dahi mengeryit. Lalu iapun segera mengangkat ponselnya. "Hallo!"

("…")

"Hm?"

("…")

"APA?" pekik Naruto terkejut.

("…")

"Jaga dia baik-baik, aku akan segera kesana sekarang juga." Lalu iapun menutup teleponnya.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Shizune dengan wajah bingung.

"Bertemu kliennya dipending saja Kak, aku harus pergi kekampus Hinata," jawab Naruto sambil memakai jas abu-abunya dengan terburu-buru.

"Apa kau bilang?, dipending?, kau sudah gi–"

"Istriku sedang membutuhkanku Kak, dia pingsan sekarang dikampus, aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya," sahut Naruto dengan nada geram. Demi Tuhan ia sangat khawatir sekali dengan Hinata, mengingat kata-kata dari teman Hinata ditelepon tadi membuatnya begitu panik dan juga cemas.

"Ya Tuhan benarkah?" Shizunepun menutup mulutnya karena terkejut. "Ya sudah kalau begitu cepat kau pergi kekampus Hinata, biar aku saja yang menangani semuanya. Kita tidak bisa menunda jadwal penting ini karena klien kita berasal dari luar negeri, tapi bila diwakilkan mereka pasti akan mengerti. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir," jelasnya.

"Terimakasih banyak Kak, aku pergi dulu!" ungkap dan pamit Naruto pada Shizune, lalu iapun segera pergi meninggalkan kantornya menuju kampus Hinata.

"Semoga Hinata baik-baik saja," gumam Shizune dalam hati sambil melihat kepergian Naruto.

…

..

 **Tokyo Daigaku,**

..

…

Hinata masih belum sadar, dan Matsuri masih setia untuk menungguinya diruang kesehatan. Sudah seperempat jam Matsuri menunggu Naruto yang tak kunjung datang, apa pemuda itu lupa atau memang tidak peduli dengan keadaan istrinya ya?, Matsuri benar-benar bingung.

"Hinata… apa kau hamil?, kenapa ciri-ciri yang kau alami mirip sekali dengan ciri-ciri orang yang tengah hamil muda?" tanya Matsuri dengan gelisah pada Hinata yang masih tetap pingsan.

"Naruto…kun…" erang Hinata sambil menggeliat pelan, dahi dan leher gadis itu bahkan sudah basah oleh keringat dingin.

"Sabar ya Hinata, sebentar lagi Naruto pasti akan datang," ujar Matsuri sambil membelai rambut Hinata.

Selang beberapa menit, akhirnya Narutopun datang. Pria tampan itu tampak kacau sekali, rambutnya acak-acakan, nafasnya memburu, dan ia tampak terlihat begitu panik.

"Hinata!" panggil Naruto sambil menghampiri ranjang Hinata setelah beberapa saat yang lalu sempat berhenti sejenak didepan pintu ruang kesehatan untuk mengatur nafasnya.

"T-Tuan Naruto!" gumam Matsuri dengan nada terbata.

"Ada apa?, kenapa dengan Hinata?" tanya Naruto pada Matsuri dengan nada khawatir, pria itupun lantas lebih mendekat kearah istrinya dan mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Dia pingsan setelah tadi mengeluh pusing dan mual saat selesai melakukan praktikum diLaboratorium," jawab Matsuri dengan tenang.

"Apa jangan-jangan–"

"Hamil?" sahut Matsuri, Narutopun langsung memicingkan matanya kearah gadis itu.

"Hanya dugaanku sih," gumam Naruto cemas.

"Tapi menurutku juga begitu, soalnya ciri-cirinya sama persis seperti wanita yang tengah hamil muda," ucap Matsuri sambil menatap Hinata.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membawanya kerumah sakit," Narutopun segera mengangkat tubuh Hinata ala _bridal_ _style_.

"Biar aku yang membawakan tasnya sampai kedepan," ujar Matsuri sembari mengambil tas Hinata.

"Iya," angguk Naruto, lalu iapun segera membawa Hinata pergi manuju tempat parkir dimana ada mobilnya disana.

…

Setibanya ditempat parkir, Narutopun segera membuka pintu mobil depannya dan membaringkan Hinata dikursi.

"Ini tasnya!" Matsuripun menyerahkan tas Hinata kepada Naruto, Naruto lantas menerimanya dan meletakkan tas Hinata disamping tubuh istrinya yang masih pingsan itu.

"Terimakasih err.."

"Matsuri, panggil saja Matsuri, aku sahabatnya Hinata." Sahut Matsuri dengan cepat.

"Ya, terimakasih sudah menjaga Hinata untukku Matsuri." Ungkap Naruto dengan senyuman tipis.

"Sama-sama ehh.. Kak, bolehkan aku panggil Kak Na..ruto?, soalnya kitakaan.." Matsuripun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Tentu saja," angguk Naruto cepat. "aku pergi dulu, sekali lagi terimakasih karena sudah menjaga Hinata." Pamit dan ungkap Naruto pada Matsuri. Lalu iapun segera bergegas masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Hati-hati Kak!" seru Matsuri pada Naruto yang sudah melajukan mobilnya. "Dia benar-benar tampan dan gagah. Tapi sayang, dia suka sekali menyakiti hati Hinata, dasar pria bodoh!. Tenang saja Hinata, aku pasti akan membantumu untuk membuat suamimu itu amat sangat mencintaimu dan tidak akan pernah mau kehilangan dirimu." Janji Matsuri pada dirinya sendiri dengan penuh kesungguhan. Gadis itu sudah menganggap Hinata seperti saudaranya sendiri meskipun baru setahun mereka menjalin sebuah tali persahabatan, jika Hinata merasa bahagia maka ia akan bahagia, dan jika Hinata merasa sedih maka ia akan turut merasa sedih. Selama ini Hinata sudah sering sekali membantunya ketika ia tengah dirundung masalah, dan sekarang giliran ia yang harus membantu Hinata untuk mengatasi masalah rumah tangga yang tengah dihadapi oleh sahabatnya itu.

…

 _my little servant_

…

 **Tokyo Central Hospital,**

..

Pria tampan berambut pirang itu tengah duduk didepan ruang pemeriksaan dengan wajah yang cemas, beberapa kali ia sempat mengusap wajah rupawannya dengan kasar karena merasa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri yang tidak becus dalam menjaga Hinata, gadis yang sebelumnya berstatus sebagai _servant_ nya dan kini berubah menjadi istrinya. Ya, Hinata adalah istrinya sekarang, seorang gadis yang sudah ditakdirkan oleh Kami-sama untuk melengkapi hidupnya untuk yang kedua kali. Meskipun perbedaan usia diantara mereka terbilang cukup jauh, namun Naruto harusnya tetap menerima semua itu dengan gembira. Karena jarang-jarang ada gadis cantik yang mau menerima seorang duda beranak satu yang sudah berkepala tiga seperti dirinya, bahkan Hinata begitu sangat mencintainya dan rela melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaan putranya, harusnya Naruto membalas semua itu dengan cinta dan kasih sayang juga untuk Hinata, bukannya malah menyakiti dan terus-terusan membuat gadis kecilnya menangis karena tak dianggap istri olehnya.

"Maafkan aku…" gumam Naruto berkali-kali dengan penuh sesal sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau kelihatan kacau sekali baka Dobe!" ujar seorang wanita yang baru saja keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan. Wanita berambut pink yang memakai jas berwarna putih itu berdiri didepan Naruto sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Naruto yang tengah duduk itupun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, menghadap wajah wanita itu.

"Sakura!, bagaimana keadaan Hinata?" panggil dan tanya Naruto pada dokter bernama Sakura itu dengan nada panik, pria tampan itu juga langsung berdiri mendekat kearah Sakura agar bisa lebih jelas mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"Aku baru pertama kali melihat wajah istrimu Naruto, dan demi Tuhan ia cantik sekali, masih belia lagi. Kau benar-benar sangat beruntung," ujar Sakura dengan senyuman manis sambil mencolek lengan Naruto.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Sakura?" tanya Naruto tak menghiraukan kata-kata istri sahabatnya itu.

"Jangan sia-siakan dia lho!, jika kau sampai mensia-siakan gadis baik sepertinya, maka aku juga akan turun tangan untuk menghajarmu sampai babak belur," ungkap dan ancam Sakura pada Naruto yang hanya bisa menghela nafas kasar karena Sakura tak kunjung untuk memberi tahunya tentang keadaan istri kecilnya.

"Hhhh… Sakuraaa.. aku mohon!" pinta Naruto dengan geram, sekarang belum saatnya ia diomel-omeli seperti ini oleh sahabatnya, ia ingin segera melihat kondisi istrinya, ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaannya.

"Iya-iya.. tidak sabaran sekali sih, diajak basa-basi dulu juga. Lama-lama kau lebih mirip seperti Sasuke-kun tau kalau seperti ini.." cibir Sakura dengan nada sebal. Dimana sahabat pirangnya yang periang dan murah senyum itu?, kenapa sekarang Naruto jadi lebih mirip seperti Sasuke ya?

"Uchiha Sakura, tolong beri tahu aku sekarang tentang keadaan istriku, aku ingin segera menemuinya.." pinta kembali Naruto dengan geram, Sakura benar-benar sudah membuatnya kesal.

"Baiklah-baiklah, tapi sebelum itu aku ucapkan selamat dulu ya!" Sakurapun dengan sengaja mengambil tangan kanan Naruto dan menjabatnya dengan paksa membuat siempunya tangan tak mengerti dengan maksud Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Sebentar lagi, kau akan jadi Ayah lagi," jawab Sakura dengan senyuman manis, Naruto sempat terdiam sebentar untuk mencerna kata-kata Sakura, dan sedetik kemudian pria tampan itu langsung menyunggingkan senyuman lebar karena saking senangnya. Ternyata dugaannya selama ini benar, ia memang bodoh jika menyangkut dengan masalah perasaan, namun jika menyangkut masalah yang lainnya, ia bisa dikategorikan sebagai pria yang cerdas dan juga pandai.

"Benarkah?, kau tidak sedang bercandakan Sakura?" tanya kembali Naruto dengan nada tak percaya, terlihat raut kebahagiaan yang terpancar jelas diwajah tampannya.

"Untuk apa aku bercanda tentang masalah seperti ini bodoh, istrimu benar-benar tengah mengandung saat ini, dan usia kandungannya masih berjalan 2 minggu." jawab Sakura dengan nada sebal.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemuinya dulu, terimakasih untuk semuanya." Ungkap Naruto sebelum bergegas masuk kedalam ruang pemeriksaan.

"Dasar baka Dobe!" gumam Sakura sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir. Ia turut senang akan kebahagiaan yang tengah dirasakan oleh sahabatnya itu, semoga saja dengan adanya Hinata dalam hidup Naruto bisa dapat mengembalikan sifat asli dari pria berambut pirang itu. Semoga Hinata memang benar-benar jodoh sehidup semati Naruto.

…

Naruto telah masuk kedalam ruang pemeriksaan, setelah menutup pintu ruangan serba putih tersebut, pria tampan itupun segera berjalan menuju ranjang tempat dimana istrinya tengah terbaring lemah disana.

"Hinata…" panggil Naruto dengan suara lemah sambil mengelus kepala Hinata dengan sayang. Pria itu masih tak henti-hentinya tersenyum bahagia saat mengingat apa yang Sakura ucapkan kepadanya tadi. Ia pandangi wajah damai istri kecilnya itu dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang, bahkan mungkin baru petama kali ini ia melakukan hal seperti ini pada Hinata meskipun ia sudah lama merasakan perasaan cinta yang telah coba ia tepis berulang kali.

"Aku mohon maafkan aku… aku selalu saja menyakitimu," ungkap Naruto dengan penuh penyesalan. Hinata mungkin selama ini terlihat begitu kuat dan tegar dihadapannya dengan sifat ceria yang gadis itu miliki, namun sebenarnya Naruto tahu jika dibalik semua itu Hinata adalah gadis yang sangat rapuh dan butuh akan perhatian serta kasih sayang. Gadis itu sudah yatim piatu saat ini, beda dengan dirinya yang masih mempunyai orangtua lengkap dan sangat menyayanginya. Sedangkan istrinya itu hanya memiliki Neji yang bahkan mungkin tak pernah mengharapkan kehadirannya sama sekali.

Selama ini Hinata dengan tulus merawat dan menyayangi Key layaknya anak kandungnya sendiri, bahkan gadis itu selalu mementingkan kebahagiaan Key diatas kebahagiaannya sendiri. Betapa bodohnya Naruto yang selama ini telah mensia-siakan gadis setulus Hinata, Hinata yang tak pernah berhenti untuk berharap padanya meskipun ia selalu menyakiti gadis polos dan baik hati itu. Naruto memang bodoh, ya!, ia akui bahwa dirinya memang sangat bodoh dalam urusan asmara. Bahkan sangat tolol, tidak hanya tolol, tapi juga idiot.

"Hey _baby.. I am your Daddy_ ," gumam Naruto dengan senyuman lembut sambil mengelus perut rata Hinata yang telah tampak karena sebelumnya Naruto sempat menyingkap kemeja yang dikenakan oleh istrinya itu sampai sebatas dada.

"Naruto-khhuuunnn…" tiba-tiba Hinata mengigau dalam tidurnya sambil menggeliatkan tubuhnya dengan gelisah.

"Aku disini sayang, aku bersamamu," ucap Naruto sambil mengelus pipi Hinata dan mengelap keringat didahi istrinya itu.

"Naruto-kuuunn…" Hinatapun mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk mencari kesadaran.

"Iya aku disini, aku disampingmu Hinata," ucap Naruto sekali lagi. Ia tak tega melihat Hinata yang rapuh seperti ini.

"Naruto-kun.. hiks, Naruto-kun.." Hinatapun mulai terisak ketika melihat wajah Naruto ada dihadapannya. Gadis cantik itu terus menyebutkan nama suaminya dengan isakan yang memilukan, entah kenapa setelah melihat wajah Naruto, Hinata rasanya ingin sekali menangis dan terus menangis. Mungkin bawaan bayi yang ada didalam perutnya, dan Hinata belum mengetahui akan hal itu.

"Sssshhh… aku disini bersamamu, jangan menangis.." bujuk Naruto sambil menyeka airmata Hinata yang mengalir dengan begitu derasnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku.. hiks.. hiks... jangan pergi.. tidak apa-apa kok kalau anda hanya menganggapku cuma _servant_ atau keponakan saja, hiks.. hiks.. aku terima.. asalkan jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, aku–"

Grep!

Narutopun segera merengkuh tubuh Hinata dengan erat. Pria tampan itu bahkan menarik tubuh istrinya agar bisa duduk diatas ranjang, lalu ia sendiripun langsung duduk disamping Hinata dan kembali merengkuh tubuh ringkih istrinya itu dengan protektif.

"Maafkan aku, sungguh… aku salah, aku minta maaf…" ungkap Naruto dengan penuh rasa sesal sambil mengusap-usap punggung Hinata agar ia tenang.

"…" sedangkan Hinata sendiri masih terisak, ia tenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Naruto dan ia peluk dengan erat pinggang suaminya itu untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua yang ia alami saat ini adalah nyata.

"Kau adalah istriku, selamanya kau adalah Ibu dari Key dan juga adik-adiknya nanti. Dulu kau memang _servant_ ku, tapi dimulai dari sebulan yang lalu kau sudah resmi menjadi istriku. Maaf karena kemarin aku sempat mengakuimu sebagai keponakanku didepan para teman-temanku, itu karena aku bingung, mereka pasti akan menertawakanku jika tahu bahwa gadis remaja yang aku bawa adalah istriku.. a–"

"Anda malu mempunyai istri sepertikukan?" potong Hinata dengan nada sedih sambil mendongakkan wajahnya keatas menghadap wajah Naruto.

"Tidak!, bukan seperti i–"

"Iya anda malu karena perbedaan usia kita yang terpaut jauh, padahal aku baik-baik saja meskipun anda sudah tua, harusnya aku yang malu bukannya anda. Anda harusnya merasa bangga karena mempunyai istri yang masih muda dan cantik sepertiku, tapi anda malah malu…" sahut Hinata dengan nada sebal sambil mencebikkan bibirnya dengan imut.

Naruto yang mendengar penuturan istrinya barusanpun malah tersenyum geli, benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Hinata, harusnya Hinata yang malu karena mempunyai suami yang sudah tua sepertinya, tapi disini malah Naruto yang merasa malu.

"Apakah aku sudah tua sekali untukmu?, aku hanya merasa takut saja… kau pantas mendapatkan lelaki ya–"

"Tidak mau dengar, aku tidak mau dengar hiks.. tidak mau.. hik," seru Hinata dengan histeris sambil menutup kedua telinganya. Gadis itu kembali terisak membuat Naruto segera merutuki kebodohannya.

"Iya-iya aku tidak akan mengatakannya lagi, maafkan aku.." ungkap Naruto dengan nada panic seraya memeluk tubuh istrinya lebih erat lagi. Mulai sekarang ia harus menjaga segala ucapan yang ia katakan pada Hinata, karena ia sadar jika Hinata tengah mengandung anaknya sekarang, dan Ibu yang sedang mengandung pasti mempunyai tingkat emosi yang sangat labil.

"Anda sering mengatakan hal itu padaku hiks.. aku tidak suka mendengarnya.. aku.."

"Iya.. maafkan aku karena sudah mengatakan hal itu padamu, aku janji tidak akan mengatakan hal itu lagi. Selamanya kau adalah istriku, kau milikku dan aku milikmu hm?" ujar dan tanya Naruto pada Hinata yang sudah tidak terisak lagi.

"Hm," angguk Hinata dengan lemah.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena selama ini sudah membuatmu tertekan dan sakit hati karena sikapku, aku janji akan merubah sikapku, aku akan memperlakukanmu layaknya seorang istri. Tapi aku tidak akan belajar lagi untuk mencintaimu, karena sekarang aku sadar jika sejak lama aku sudah terjatuh dalam pesonamu dan jatuh cin–" Naruto tak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena mendengar sebuah dengkuran halus dari mulut Hinata. Ternyata istrinya itu sudah terlelap dengan damai didalam rengkuhannya. Pria tampan itupun menghela nafas kasar dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tak habis pikir dengan apa yang ia alami saat ini. Sudah bicara panjang lebar, tapi Hinata malah tidur dengan nyenyak. Huh!, sungguh menjengkelkan. Tapi tak apalah, mungkin istrinya itu sedang kelelahan, dan lain kali, ia akan menyatakan perasaannya kembali pada Hinata. Tunggu waktu yang tepat. Pikirnya dalam hati.

" _Have a nice dream Honey_!" bisik Naruto pada Hinata, lalu mencium puncak kepala istrinya itu sangat lama.

…

..

.

 _my little servant_

.

..

…

 **Hongo Green Hills Residence, Bunkyo, Tokyo,**

 **naruto's house,**

.

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya karena merasakan silau akibat pantulan cahaya matahari yang menembus dari balik jendela kamarnya dan Naruto. Ngomong-ngomong soal Naruto, kira-kira sekarang dimana suaminya itu ya?, kenapa ia tak ada disamping Hinata?, apakah ia enggan untuk tidur dengan Hinata?, katanya sudah menganggap Hinata sebagai istrinya, tapi kenapa sekarang Hinata tak melihat Naruto sama sekali.

"Apakah yang ia ucapkan kemarin hanyalah sekedar mimpi?, tapi kenapa seperti nyata sekali?" tanya Hinata entah pada siapa dengan nada sedih, lalu iapun segera bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang terasa lengket dan setelah itu melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang servant seperti biasanya. Ya, dia baru ingat jika statusnya dirumah ini masih sama seperti yang dulu, _servant_. _Just servant, no more_.

.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berganti baju, Hinata yang sudah cantik dengan balutan kemeja berwarna putih kebesaran itupun segera menuju dapur untuk melaksanakan tugasnya. Gadis cantik itu tampak beberapa kali menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari kemeja yang ia kenakan saat ini. Kemeja putih milik suaminya yang ia ambil dari keranjang pakaian kotor dengan sengaja. Ia tak peduli jika nanti Naruto akan marah karena ia telah lancang mengenakan kemeja suaminya itu, Hinata hanya mengikuti naluri dan hatinya saja, entah kenapa ia ingin sekali memakai kemeja milik Naruto, kalau bisa sih sampai seterusnya, bahkan jika kemeja itu sudah kotor oleh debupun tak masalah, ia akan tetap memakainya. Benar-benar keinginan yang aneh dan membuat Hinata jadi menduga-duga sedari tadi.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya suara yang begitu familiar, dan seketika itu langsung membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Eh?" delik Hinata.

"Hm, baju siapa yang kau pakai itu?" tanya Naruto sambil mendekat kearah Hinata, pria tampan yang baru saja selesai memasak itu tampak mengeryit heran saat melihat kemeja kotornya dipakai oleh istri kesayangannya.

"A-a-akuhh…" karena gugup dan takut akan tatapan Naruto yang mengintimidasi, Hinatapun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dengan kikuk.

"Kemeja ini sudah kotor Hinata, kenapa kau memakainya?, kaukan bisa memakai bajumu yang lain, tidak harus memakai baju kotor seperti inikan?" ujar dan tanya Naruto sambil menyentuh pundak Hinata.

"Aku tiba-tiba saja ingin memakainya, aroma tubuh anda dikemeja ini begitu memabukkan, aku… suka sekali menghirupnya," jawab Hinata dengan nada polos dan jujur sekali. Gadis imut itu menundukkan wajahnya sambil melipat-lipat ujung kemeja yang ia kenakan dengan kedua tangannya. Sungguh menggemaskan, apalagi melihat kaki jenjangnya yang terekspos. Naruto saja sampai menelan ludah berulang kali karena melihatnya.

"Tapi ini sudah kotor, aku memakainya selama seharian penuh. Dikemeja ini pasti ada beberapa bakterinya karena terkena keringatku, kaukan calon dokter pasti bi–"

"Apa susahnya sih bilang kalau aku tidak boleh memakai barang milik anda?" tanya Hinata dengan nada marah, ia dongakkan wajahnya kearah Naruto, dan betapa kagetnya Naruto ketika melihat jika kedua mata Hinata saat ini sudah berkaca-kaca. "Aku tidak akan memakainya lagi kok, aku akan ganti baju. Maaf sudah lancang memakai pakaian milik anda tanpa ijin," lanjut Hinata dengan nada bergetar, lalu segera berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mematung. Gadis itu sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini, kenapa ia bisa tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sensitif dan cengeng seperti ini hanya karena hal sepele?, padahal selama ini ia sudah biasa menerima hinaan bahkan celaan. Tapi hanya karena Naruto melarangnya memakai kemeja yang sudah kotor, ia dengan begitu mudahnya meneteskan airmata. Sungguh membingungkan.

"Hinata!" panggil Naruto dengan lantang, namun Hinata masih tak bergeming. Gadis itu terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Naruto. Dan karena sudah tak sabar lagi diacuhkan oleh Hinata, Narutopun segera menghampiri istrinya itu, meraih tangannya, dan membawa tubuh rampingnya kedalam pelukannya.

Ceo tampan itu beberapa kali merutuki kebodohannya karena melupakan satu hal yang sangat penting. Saat ini istri kecilnya tengah berbadan dua, dan emosinya pasti sangat labil. Apalagi ia masih sangat muda, pasti ia akan jauh lebih sensitif daripada mantan istrinya yang dulu pernah mengandung Key.

"Lepas!, aku mau ganti baju," Hinatapun memberontak dan memukul-mukul dada Naruto agar pria itu melepaskan pelukannya, namun nihil, Naruto malah semakin erat memeluknya.

"Kau boleh memakai semua kemejaku, pakai semuanya yang kau suka. Entah yang sudah kotor atau yang masih baru. Karena apapun milikku adalah milikmu juga." Ujar Naruto sambil mengusap airmata Hinata.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata sembari menatap kedua manik _shapir_ milik Naruto yang meneduhkan. Gadis itu terlihat begitu sangat menggemaskan jika seperti ini. Pikir Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Asalkan kau tidak menangis lagi,"

Cup,

Tiba-tiba Naruto langsung mencium bibir mungil Hinata sekilas, membuat gadis itu langsung menegang seketika. Ia amat tak menyangka jika sikap Naruto sudah berubah derastis seperti ini kepadanya. Sikapnya tak lagi kasar dan menjengkelkan seperti biasanya. Apakah ucapan yang suaminya lontarkan kepadanya kemarin bukan hanya sekedar mimpi saja?, apakah itu nyata?, Ya, pasti nyata. Jika itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi, maka tidak mungkin jika sikap Naruto akan berubah menjadi seromantis ini.

"Aku mencintai anda…" ungkap Hinata dengan lirih sambil memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan erat. Naruto yang mendengarnyapun tersenyum manis, sudah tak terhitung berapa kali jantungnya berdebar-debar ketika mendengar Hinata menyatakan cinta kepadanya. Pernyataan cinta yang selama ini tak pernah ia gubris dan pedulikan sama sekali. Bahkan saat dihari pernikahannya, ia sempat mengatakan pada kedua sahabatnya jika ia tak akan mungkin dan tak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada Hinata. Hah, betapa bodohnya ia. Namun sekarang ia akan membalas pernyataan istri kesayangannya itu. Membalas pernyataan yang sempat akan ia lontarkan kemarin namun tidak jadi karena Hinata yang tiba-tiba tertidur.

"Aku juga me–"

"Huk!" tiba-tiba Hinata membekap mulutnya, entah kenapa tiba-tiba perutnya terasa begitu mual, apakah masuk angin yang ia derita sejak kemarin belum sembuh juga?, pikirnya dalam hati.

"Kenapa Hinata?" tanya Naruto dengan nada cemas sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari Hinata.

"Perutku–hoek!" Hinatapun kembali mual, dan iapun segera berjalan cepat menuju _wastafel_ yang ada didapur, Narutopun turut mengekorinya dari belakang. Terlihat jika pria bertubuh atletis itu sangat mencemaskan keadaan istrinya. "Hoek, hoek," Hinata terus memuntahkan lendir kedalam _wastafel_ , Narutopun lantas mengurut tengkuk istrinya itu dengan lembut, berharap jika hal itu bisa meringankan rasa mual yang diderita oleh Hinata.

"Hahhh.. akuhh... apakah akuhh..?" tanya Hinata sambil mengusap-usap perut ratanya, sudah lama ia curiga dengan kondisi aneh yang ia rasakan akhir-akhir ini, namun ia selalu menghiraukannya.

"Jika kau ingin bertanya apakah kau sedang hamil saat ini jawabannya adalah iya, kau sedang mengandung anakku saat ini, anak kita."

Deg!

Rasanya jantung Hinata serasa mau copot dibuatnya ketika mendengar bahwa saat ini dirinya tengah hamil. Tubuhnya langsung melemas secara spontan, dan Naruto langsung menahannya sebelum istrinya itu jatuh meluruh kelantai.

"Jadi benar aku hamil?" tanya Hinata pada Naruto dengan suara lirih. Airmatanya sudah mengalir deras, dadanya terasa sesak. Seketika itu ia langsung mengingat akan perubahan sikap Naruto, apa jangan-jangan karena ia hamil makanya Naruto menjadi baik padanya dan merubah sikapnya?

"Ya, kemarin dokter sudah memeriksamu. Dan kau memang positif hamil saat ini, usia kandunganmu masih 2 minggu. Maaf jika aku baru memberi tahumu sekarang," angguk dan ungkap Naruto pada Hinata, namun Hinata tak bergeming, gadis itu seolah tidak senang karena mendengar kabar tentang kehamilannya. Dan itu membuat Naruto menjadi heran. "Kau tidak senang?, adik bayi Key sudah ada didalam perutmu–" Narutopun mengusap perut rata Hinata dengan lembut. "–apa kau tidak suka?" imbuhnya.

"Yahh.. dia hanya adik bayi Key, bukan buah cinta kita. Ini semua demi Key, dan sikap anda berubah padaku hanya karena adik bayi Key, bukan karena cinta… kh.. bodohnya aku, apa yang aku hara–"

Cup!

"Hmmmppphhh…"

Dengan kesal, Narutopun semakin melumat bibir nakal Hinata dengan sedikit kasar. Suami mana yang tidak kesal jika istrinya menuduhnya berubah hanya karena bayi yang tengah dikandung oleh istrinya itu. Naruto saja bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Ia berubah karena ia memang sudah sadar akan rasa cintanya kepada Hinata. Bukan karena yang lain, tapi hanya karena Hinata, istri kesayangannya.

"Jangan pernah berspekulasi sendirihhh.." ujar Naruto dengan nafas tersengal.

"Akuhhh…" wajah Hinata langsung memerah padam, ia malu sekaligus merasa bersalah karena sudah menuduh Naruto yang tidak-tidak.

"Jika kau menuduhku berubah karena adik bayi Key lagi, maka siap-siap saja menerima serangan dariku." Ancam Naruto dengan tatapan tajam pada Hinata yang langsung menunduk dibuatnya.

"Maaf.." ungkap Hinata merasa bersalah. "lalu jika bukan karena adiknya Key, karena apa dong?" tanyanya pada Naruto sambil memainkan kancing kemeja suaminya itu.

"Tentu saja karena aku me–"

"Daddyyyyyyyyyyy!" seru Key yang tiba-tiba datang dengan berlari menuju kearah Naruto dan Hinata.

"Sayang," panggil Hinata pada Key dengan wajah berbinar, lalu iapun segera melepaskan pelukan Naruto.

"Mom.. Mommy," Keypun langsung memeluk kaki Hinata dengan erat. "adikku Mom," Keypun mendongakkan kepalanya keatas agar bisa menatap Hinata. "kata Obaa-chan adikku sudah datang, tapi kenapa perut Mommy belum besar seperti balon?, Obaa-chan bohong ya?" ungkap dan tanya Key dengan polos. Hinata yang mendengarnyapun terkikik geli. Sedangkan Naruto seolah tak peduli, karena ia masih merasa kesal akibat gagal menyatakan cintanya pada Hinata.

'Gagal lagi-gagal lagi,' keluhnya dalam hati dengan senyuman kecut.

"Adiknya Key masih kecil sayaaang… masih tumbuh didalam perut Mommy, jadi Key harus tunggu ya.. sebentar lagi perut Mommy akan besar," jelas Hinata pada putra tiri kesayangannya itu dengan senyuman lembut.

"Benar?" tanya Key memastikan.

"Benar dong, pokoknya Key tunggu saja," Hinatapun menangkup pipi chubby Key dengan gemas.

"Oke!" dan Keypun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias. "gendong Mom!" pintanya sambil merentangkan kedua tangan.

"Ayo," dan Hinatapun segera mengangkat tubuh Key kedalam gendongannya.

"Daaadd!" panggil Key membuyarkan lamunan Naruto yang langsung terkesiap.

"Eh–apa Key?" tanya Naruto pada sang putra.

"Daddy senang adik Key sudah datang?" tanya balik Key pada Ayahnya.

"Tentu saja Dadd–" tiba-tiba mata Naruto langsung membulat ketika melihat Hinata tengah menggendong putranya. "apa yang kau lakukan Hinata?" tanyanya pada Hinata dengan wajah marah.

"A-aku kenapa?" tanya balik Hinata tak mengerti.

"Ayo sini Key!, Key sama Daddy saja," tiba-tiba Narutopun mengambil tubuh Key dari gendongan Hinata secara paksa.

"Daddy!, Keykan maunya digendong Mommy, lepas Dadd, lepas!" Keypun memberontak dalam gendongan Naruto.

"Ssstt, diam Key!" seru Naruto pada sang putra, Keypun langsung berhenti memberontak. "mulai sekarang kalau Key mau gendong, biar Daddy saja yang gendong Key." Tutur Naruto pada Key.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Key minta gendong Mommy?" tanya Key tak mengerti sambil menatap wajah Hinata dengan wajah memelas.

"Nanti kasihan adiknya Key," Narutopun mulai meraba perut Hinata, membuat gadis itu langsung memerah seketika. "dia bisa tertekan jika Key digendong sama Mommy, memangnya Key mau kalau nanti adik bayinya Key sakit karena tertekan?"

"Tidak mau," geleng Key dengan cepat.

"Makanya mulai sekarang Key minta gendong Daddy saja," terang Naruto.

"Baik Dadd," angguk Key dengan patuh.

"Anak pintar," Narutopun mengacak-acak rambut Key dengan gemas.

"Aaahhhh… Daddy!, Obaa-chan baru saja merapikan rambutku kenapa Daddy mengacak-ngacaknya?" protes Key tak terima sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya karena kesal.

"Maaf sayang maaf…" ungkap Naruto dengan sambil terkekeh, Hinatapun turut terkekeh melihat tingkah laku dua sosok laki-laki yang amat ia sayangi itu.

"Obaa-channya tidak kesini Key?" Tanya Hinata pada sang putra.

"Obaa-chan katanya masih ada urusan dengan temannya, tadi Key kesini diantar sama paman Hidate," jawab Key sambil memainkan rambut Naruto.

"Paman Hidate tidak ikut masuk Key?" Tanya Naruto pada Key.

"Tidak, katanya buru-buru mau kencan,"

"A-apa?" delik Naruto tak percaya. 'Dasar!, bocah itu selalu saja meracuni pikiran putraku dengan kata-kata dewasa' gumamnya dalam hati dengan wajah kesal, ia tak habis pikir dengan adik sepupunya yang selalu saja bicara tidak-tidak pada putranya.

"Kenapa Dadd?" Tanya Key dengan wajah polosnya.

"E' tidak apa-apa sayang," geleng Naruto dengan senyum dibuat-buat.

"Ukhh.." tiba-tiba Hinata membekap mulutnya, sepertinya gadis cantik merasakan mual kembali diperutnya.

"Mual lagi sayang?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada khawatir sambil mengelus pipi Hinata, sedangkan Hinata yang mendapat panggilan seperti itu langsung bersemu merah. Ia jadi ingat akan perjuangannya dalam menakhlukkan hati Naruto, apakah memang benar-benar sudah membuahkan hasil?, apakah Naruto benar-benar sudah mencintainya juga?, tapi kenapa suaminya itu tak kunjung menyatakan perasaannya?

"Mommy sakit ya Dadd?" Tanya Key dengan nada cemas.

"Mommy tidak apa-apa Key," jawab Naruto menenangkan Key. "kalau begitu aku antar Key kesekolah dulu ya," ujarnya pada Hinata sambil mengelus rambut istrinya itu dengan sayang.

"Hm," angguk Hinata tanpa bicara.

"Hari ini tidak usah keKampus dulu, aku sudah ijinkan keDosenmu jika kau sedang tidak enak badan. Makan juga bubur yang sudah aku buatkan dimeja makan, dan jangan lupa minum susunya." Tutur Naruto pada Hinata dengan penuh perhatian. Betapa senangnya hati Hinata saat ini.

"Jangan lama-lama," pinta Hinata dengan sedikit rengekan, Naruto bahkan sampai memicingkan mata saat mendengarnya. Tak biasanya istri kecilnya itu merengek seperti ini. Atau mungkin karena sedang sensitif?, bisa saja. Dan sepertinya setelah ini pasti ada banyak perubahan yang akan terjadi pada diri Hinata.

"Aku akan segera kembali," ujar Naruto dengan senyuman manis, senyuman yang jarang Hinata lihat selama sebulan ini.

Cup,

Tiba-tiba Naruto mencium pipi Hinata dengan lembut, membuat Hinata langsung menegang seketika karena saking shocknya.

"Daddy cium Mommy didepan Key?" Tanya Key dengan tatapan bingung pada Hinata dan Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa Key?" Tanya balik Naruto pada sang putra.

"Katanya Daddy tidak mau mem–"

"Ah sebaiknya kita segera pergi Key, sudah siang nanti kau telat sayang." Potong Naruto dengan cepat. "Aku antar Key sekolah dulu sayang, jangan lupa sarapanmu dimakan ya!" ujarnya pada Hinata yang masih mematung tak percaya, lalu Narutopun segera pergi untuk mengantarkan Key kesekolah.

"Key berangkat dulu Mom!" seru Key dari kejauhan dengan suara yang lantang, pria kecil itu agak merasa kesal karena belum sempat untuk mendapat ciuman dari Hinata.

"Ini bukan mimpi…" gumam Hinata dengan senyuman lebar dan rona bahagia yang terpancar jelas diwajah imutnya. Gadis jelita itu benar-benar merasa amat bahagia sekali karena perubahan sikap Naruto padanya, semoga saja ini berlangsung untuk selamanya. Semoga saja suaminya itu memang benar-benar sudah membalas perasaannya. Mungkin Naruto belum sempat untuk menyatakan cinta kepadanya sekarang, tapi Hinata akan selalu menunggunya, menunggu sampai Naruto benar-benar menyatakan cinta kepadanya.

.

..

…

To Be Continued

…

..

.

Gimana? Mau yang lebih romantic lagi setelah ini?, tunggu chap depan yah!

Hubungan mereka akan semakin adem ayem kok, belum ada konflik lagi.

Oke, see u in the next chap.

DontforgettoREVIEW yahhh…

..

.

Balesan Review :

Esya : well hina pasti tabah dan kuat, tenang aja :D

Hi no : mkasihh

Anitaa : hehe jahat emng sinaru,

Indigo: biar masih kerasa servantnya, q emng sengaja kok, ;)

Zowell : ini udah up..

Permata : baru up nih, met baca,

Rere : biar pd kesel semua ya aku skip haha,

Thekids : oke

Haruna : ngapain tersinggung, hehe, makasih sarannya.

Kurotsuhi : nah lohhh gak smpe keguguran lahhh

Arief : oke

Dylan : sorry baru nongol

Naruhina : biarin week,

Daisy : haha, g bias

Guest : baru up nih,

Vita : okeee, sori agak lama

Anna : emng sengaja bkin gak begitu baku, biar katanya2 gk kaku dan beda. Makanya kata 'mustinya' itu q sengaja.

Hyuga : makasih2

Blu : haha cup3,

Chiwi : pastinya enggak lahhhh

Arip : iya deh,

Zombie : haha g bias

Boruto : biarin emang enak keskip

Guest : heem, hina pregnant

Hinami : g bs kilat haha

Arina : mkasihhh oke

Kensu : iyahh klo itu blm,

Cybrus : biarrr wkkk

Enzans : biarin hahaha, nanti juga senyum kok

Mita : iya,

Kurushimi : haha kepo dehhh, namanya juga naru versi aku, ya munaf dehh

Oni : okeeee

Karlina : ini udah

Dura : iya nih jahat bgt

Cibhi : iya.. wkkk stupid bgt

Zan : wah pasti ada, tp enth kapan

Furu : iya hina hml

Kaila : blm masih tahap, hehe

Byakugan : haha, iya oc,

Win : jahat poll

Wiz: hina emng lg isi

7 : haha kesiannnnn, ralat, bkn 2 mnggu, tp sebulan kemudian, dan mereka jelas udah ngelakuin berkali2 tp gk aku bahas,

Hana : maaf ya lumutan haha makasih udah ingetin, dah q ganti kok.

Kill : kkkkkkkkkkkkk…. Sebelkan krn keskip

Ega : pingsan, :D

Takashi : namanya juga ffn, fun, sesuka hati author :D, ayah naru yg konglomerat pasti akan bs ngelakuin apa aja kesiapapun termasuk anaknya,

Hina : haha ngiler2 deh

Nuun : sudah

Emi : emang hehe

Ikha : pingsan kok

Beauty : thankyou for reading.

Cute : udah, doain aja

Gui : okeee

Hyuga : jatuh keleus,,

Winda : okeee

Sagianto : pasti ada, itu diatas

Onpu : iyaaa hehe gk sekali juga keles…

Hyuki : haha map g kilat

Asyah : haha iya deh, lupa.

Diaz : makasihhh

Anre : iyap

Lavi : iya

Crucu : hehe map deh, hahaha org tampan yahhh, tampanan mana sama suamiku Ita-kun?, kkk

Guest : salam knal juga. Map br up

Irma : kesian bgt

Ade : biarin wkkk mkasih semangatnya

Guest : bawa gk yaaa haha, liat ntar deh

Cho : iya

Hime : hehe g bs deh

Virgo : cup3 jgn nangislahhh

Hikaru : iyaaaa hehe

Yui : okee

Anxe'l : iya ini dah agak panjang.

Saschya : okee

Ayu : tergantung mood

Tari : mkasihh

White : mkasiihhh okee

c. : maaf ya lg g mood sihh hehe jd br up deh

venna : iyaa sabra ya

ayukk : maaf ya gak usah repot2, aq bs lanjutin sendiri

jungha : okeee mkasih ya semangat nyaa

anxel : iya2 sabar atuhhh

akura : wahhh ngarep dehhh g ada

rizder : mkasihhh, blm tau

inoue : makasihh, semangat2

maria : okeee mkasihh

firda : lemon blm ada lagi haha

trira : ini up kokkk

enza : aamin, iyaaa sabra yaa


End file.
